Cartoon Anime Society Z
by JeanKazuhiza
Summary: Cartoon Anime Society Z is back... with a vengeance. THIS! IS! WRESTLING!
1. Fullmetal Doremi Bash

(In The End by Linkin Park plays)

Off voice: And now Dr. Pepper presents... Fullmetal Doremi Bash!

The entrance door is decorated with some Fullmetal Alchemist and Ojamajo Doremi images, while the entrance ramp is built with hard glass with lights inside it, and some fireworks are exploding now at the Montreal Olympic Park.

"Delayed to Happy Birthday to Jean Kazuhiza (Jun. 28) and welcome to CASZ Fullmetal Doremi Bash! Where magic and alchemy collide!" shouted Bumblebee.

"This is it, BB, we're going to see a wrecking ball tonight! You're not gonna believe what will happen tonight when the Cold War restarts with the World Championship between Omega Red and Grifter!" said Heinz Doofenshmirtz to Bumblebee.

(Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya theme plays)

"Ladies and gentlemen, the opening contest is the Cartoon Anime Society Z Women's Championship!" announced Spartan. "Introducing first from The S.O.S. Brigade Headquarters located at Tokyo, Japan... Haruhi Suzumiya!" (Crowd Cheers).

Haruhi walked down showing her physique while dancing the opening of her anime.

"The eccentric leader of the S.O.S. Brigade is becoming an adept in this industry!" said Bumblebee.

"I don't like this match, but both girls are so sexy" commented Heinz while looking at Haruhi.

(Lucky Star theme plays)

"And her opponent, from Kusukabe, Saitama, Japan... The CASZ Women's Champion... Konata Izumi!" (Crowd Cheers).

Konata goes through the entrance ramp as the opening song of the popular anime is heard through the PA System.

"Now Konata is facing her favorite idol." commented Bumblebee, refering to Konata's admiration for Haruhi.

"Whoever who wins, i want a date with one of them." said Heinz, very interested in both girls.

"WHAT? You gotta to be kidding me? They're younger than you!" snapped Bumblebee.

The match begins with Konata and Haruhi staring at each other, while the crowd is divided and chants the girl who they support, both start into a grappling battle at first Konata starts dominating, but Haruhi soon swaps her power, so she breaks the grapple, Konata is very surprised, she tries to give a Tornado DDT, only to be countered with a Flapjack. Konata quickly looks at Haruhi, very shocked, Haruhi is countering every move, Suzumiya tries to trap her into a Powerslam, but Konata quicky slams Haruhi with a Fall Driver, Haruhi has been knocked by Konata, she goes to the turnbuckle and does a Flying Elbow and covers Haruhi 1...2... Haruhi breaks the pin!

"The Seifuku Girls Battle is going to heat up the crowds." said Bumblebee while hearing the crowds chanting for both sides.

"They're already in that mood, look at the perverts at the crowd!" commented Heinz, looking at a few fans drooling for both girls.

Haruhi gives a Spinning Heel Kick, Konata ducks it and tackles Suzumiya and slams her against the turnbuckle and gives her chops directly to her chest, Haruhi screams in pain, Konata does it again then he's about to punch Konata 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10, Konata celebrates at the turnuckle, but suddenly Haruhi grabs her and punishes her with an Elevated Powerbomb, then she looks at the crowd and points to them, she climbs the turnbuckle and chants "S.O.S!" then he jumps over Konata with a Melancholic Angel (Money Shot) and falls down over Konata, she covers Izumi 1...2...3!

"There's your winner... and the NEW CASZ WOMEN'S CHAMPION... Haruhi Suzumiya!" announced Spartan.

"The Melancholic Leader of The S.O.S. did it! We have a new female champ!" said Bumblebee, while praising Haruhi for her victory.

(Backstage Interview)

Frida Suarez is in backstage with Yoink.

"I'm now with Yoink, the Loon Mountie, tonight Yoink, Mr. JK has decided to put you in a match never seen before, the Back From Death, tonight you'll have the chance to fight a deceased to wrestle to prove if you're a paper wrestler or not."

"Well, Frida, i can only say i'll show my precious abilites as a wrestler." replied Yoink. "I have come to show the world from Canada, why i'm here to show, why i deserve to be in Cartoon Anime Society Z."

Yoink proceeds to march with a fanfare style, while he plays a french horn.

(Back to the ring)

Onpu Segawa stands in the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman, the following contest is the The Back From Death Match!" she announced, bringing a few cheers.

(I'm The Mountie plays)

"Introducing first, from Yukon, Canada, Yoink!" (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

"This is gonna a slobberknocker!" said Bumblebee.

(A Cellphone is heard... CAN YOU FEEL THE HEAT? Eddie Guerrero theme plays)

Eddie Guerrero comes with his lowrider

Onpu: His opponent... from El Paso, Texas... "Latino Heat" Eddie Guerrero! (Crowd Cheers)

"Like Tazz would say... this is a Rocketbuster to watch!" said Heinz, imitating Tazz, just like Bumblebee did it with Jim Ross.

The match begins with Eddie Guerrero mocking Canada's by singing humourously Canada's anthem, which offends greatly Yoink's pride and makes him strike him with a series of clotheslines, but then Eddie Guerrero surprises Yoink with a whip, and then starts dancing at him and chants "Orale, Homes!". Yoink widens his eyes and goes back against Eddie, who traps him in a Leg Lock, Yoink quickly grabs the rope. Eddie ignores it and the ref counts 1...2... Eddie finally breaks the hold and argues jokingly with the ref, then he launches Yoink against the turnbuckle and gives him a dropkick, which it makes the Loon Mountie fall to the canvas, then he looks at the crowd and attemps the Lasso From El Paso, Yoink is about to pass out, the ref lifts his hand at first, the hand falls down, then he grabs Yoink's hand again, and falls once more, the ref lifts Yoink by a last time, before this one gets up in the air, Yoink starts to recover force and breaks the hold quickly, he traps Eddie into a Lou Thesz Press, and tries to cover Eddie 1...2... Yoink breaks the pin!

"La Raza refuses to give up tonight!" said Bumblebee.

"Cause he lies, he cheats, he steals... the hearts of our fans!" added Heinz.

Eddie jumps and grabs Yoink into a DDT, then he does a Knee Drop, then he hits his chest while the crowd chants "EDDIE,EDDIE,EDDIE!" then he grabs again Yoink with a Piledriver, then he starts dancing at his style, and points to the crowd, then he goes for the Three Amigos, he goes for the First Amigo, then he goes for the Second Amigo, and finally he does the Third Amigo. Eddie starts gaining momentum and climbs the turnbuckle and goes for the Flog Splash, he jumps on Yoink, and covers him succesfully, 1...2... But Eddie uncovers Yoink and feels that he hasn't done enough to defeat him then he goes for a second Frog Splash and he does it again, but this time, Yoink receives him with his knees and Eddie jumps in pain, the he traps Eddie with his Carotid Control Technique (Nerve Hold). Eddie tries to resiste the pain at his right shoulder, but he can't do anymore and taps.

"Here's your winner... Yoink!"

Eddie gives Yoink a handshake, the crowd reacts widely, clapping both contenders...

(Backstage)

Jean Kazuhiza, Cornellius Fillmore and a hooded figure walk to ready to fight against Eddy, he brings Fillmore and the other one to assure that Nelson won't interfere during the match.

"Cornellius, remember to watch over that bully, you're the lawmen here, got it?" ordered Jean.

"Yes, Mr. K" said Cornelius

"I'll assure that bully will serve hard time!" said the hooded figure.

(Back To The Ring)

(Drop The Bomb by Powerman 5000 plays)

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Nelson Muntz, From Peach Creek... Mr. Eddy The Jerk! The Smiling..."

Eddy quickly snatches the mic from Onpu Segawa.

"What in the world are you doing! Somebody payed you to insult me during my introduction!" snapped Mr. Eddy.

The people laughs at Eddy's annoyance

"Do you think it's funny, do you think it's gracious how people insult me at my own face? Let's see if it's funny when Nelson gives you a kick in your butt." protested Eddy as Nelson prepares.

Nelson is about to punch Onpu Segawa, but...

(Eye of The Tiger by Survivor plays)

"His opponent, from Santiago, Chile, accompanied to the ring by Cornellius Fillmore... The Cartoon Anime Society Z Chairman... Jean Kazuhiza!"

Jean comes with Fillmore and the hooded figure, Jean wears Chilean Themed tighs, and a huaso hat, then he enters into the ring, by jumping over all the ropes, then he throws the huaso hat and climbs the turnbuckle receiving cheers from the crowd, then he looks at Mr. Eddy.

The match begins with Mr. Eddy calling Jean a pity boy, because he's caring for Edd and Ed, Eddy's former friends. But Jean grabs a Fanta bottle and spits the drink on Eddy's face, Jean yells "MONEY CAN'T BUY FRIENDS" and gives Eddy a punch at his gut, then he lauches Eddy with an irish whip and receives him with a Double Powerbomb, then Eddy tries to escape, but Fillmore grabs him and puts him back into the ring. Eddy gives Jean an eye rake and tries to make a submission on the ropes, but the referee catchs Eddy quickly, which it gives Nelson a chance to punch Jean, he rakes Jean's, but Fillmore comes as Nelson leaves Jean quickly, Eddy gives JK a chop, another one, the another one, then another one, then he goes for his trademark move, The SpearED, Jean is knocked down, the ref counts 1...2... the hooded figure breaks the pin.

Bumblebee: The mysterious one saved Jean!

Nelson gives the hooded a right punch at his gut, but it doesn't make any effect, the response is the same, then the hooded figure reveals his indentity...

"STARSCREAM?" shouted Heinz.

"Dressed as a U.S. Air Commodore?" asked Bumblebee dumbstruck.

Nelson is shocked to see Starscream dressed in U.S. Air Force uniform and tries to fight back, only to be throwed down outside from the ring, he pummels Muntz along with Fillmore, who gives the Case Closed (Blue Thunder Driver) to Nelson over the commentary's table. Mr. Eddy argues with Starscream, and calls him a coward by helping Jean, who quickly gets up and traps Mr. Eddy's head in a Cranium Crunch, Eddy starts screaming in pain, as his head gets more red than ever, then he calls to give up.

"The winner of this bout, is OWN DEAR CHAIRMAN... Jean Kazuhiza!"

Mr. Eddy and Nelson leave the ring battered into the entrance ramp with boos raining on them.

Jean grabbed the microphone.

"Hey guys, you deserved it, i have defeated you, because of my friendship power, something that you will NEVER, EVER understand, because you're blinded by money, i hope you never touch CASZ territory again... you're not welcome here!"

"AND THAT'S AN ORDER!" said Starscream.

Starscream salutes and crowd cheers...

(Commercial Break)

(Backstage)

Spartan is with Hooligan, preparing the interview segment.

"I'm with now with the Iron Fish Champion, The Hooligan, the Water Creature From Di Gi Charat, Hooligan, you'll face the leader of the Decepticons, the dreaded Megatr..."

Before Spartan could end his questions, Hooligan puts his hand on Spartan's face, and puts the mic near his mouth...

"FINALLY! THE HOOLIGAN... HAS COME BACK... TO MONTREAL!"

The crowd cheers at Hooley's chant.

"Megatron... The Leader of the Decepticons, the robot who always losed to Optimus Prime, the one who never let Starscream go against his leadership, the one who always tries to win, but he ends losing! I remember when Starscream glomped you, telling you that you should have been grateful by seeing him alive, and you responded him with a scream... well, Megat, are you trying to become the next Glam Metal Star, AFI's new vocalist. or are trying to break a new guiness record?"

"Ooops, watch out!" warned Bumblebee.

"Tonight, Megatron will lose again, but not only to me, to millions of Hooley's fans, you will be always unlucky... IF YOU SMEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL..."

Megatron quickly strikes with a clothesline and he stomps Hooligan with his feet, the ref quickly orders the match to begin, as Megatron carries Hooligan into the ramp, and the brawl officialy starts!

Megatron slams Hooligan against the entrance ramp with a Stalling Suplex, he tries to slam him again, but Hooley reverses the move, and gives some rock punches, then he makes Megatron fall down, then he goes with a spear and punches Megatron at his, then he carries to the ring quickly and launches him against the steel stair from the ring, then he proceeds to search some weapons, and finds a fire extinguisher, and throws the smoke at Megatron's eyes, Blinding him, the Decepticon counters with a low blow and puts him into the apron of the ring, as he recovers his sight he does a Leg Drop, then he throws him inside the ring and he's going to carry him to the turnbuckle for the Decepticon Dungeon (Old School). Then he punishes Hooligan into a Chokeslam and puts his hand on him... 1...2... Hooligan breaks the pin!

"Di Gi Charat's Champ refuses to die!" said Heinz.

Hooligan does a kip-up and looks at Megatron. "It's the best you have, jabroni?" asked Hooligan, Megatron runs at Hooligan and he's recieved with a Spinebuster, then Hooligan prepares himself for a powerful move and slams him with The Water Drop, then he looks at the crowd and throws the elbow pad, then he realizes that he have doesn't done enough damage and goes into the under the ring and finds a barbed wired and ties it and his elbow, he goes back and runs, he bounces into the ropes, then he jumps over Megatron, he bounces again and slams his Lucky Cat's Elbow, then he covers Megatron 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner and still CASZ Iron Fist Champion... The Hooligan!"

(Backstage)

Frida Suarez is with Red-Dust.

"I'm now with CASZ's Olympic's Champion, the one and only, Red-Dust..."

"Tonight, Dave The Barbarian, will become more than a coward, because i'll shatter his dreams, he'll become an idiot man, he'll become a wrecked man, who will not be a barbarian, because, i'm the master of his destiny, and he's a damn learner, and he'll remember the name..."

Red-Dust sighs strongly.

"... Red-Dust..."

(Commercial Break)

"Before to go on the next match, it was informed me that the Olympic Championship will be a Special Guest Referee Match, and is scheduled for one fall!" announced Onpu.

The people cheered at this.

(Dave The Barbarian theme)

"Introducing first, there's the challenger... from Udrogoth... Dave The Barbarian!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Let's see if Dave can superb this..."

(Red-Dust theme plays)

"His opponent... from Heck, California... He's the Cartoon Anime Society Z Olympic Champion... Red-Dust!" (Crowd Boos)

"I wonder who will be the special guest referee?" asked Heinz.

(Idaten Jump theme plays)

"He's the special guest referee, from The X-Zone... The Ninja Biker of Aero Scissors... Koei!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Koei's back! The Ninja Biker is here again!" stated Bumblebee.

"The Ninja Biker is a zebra!" added Heinz.

The match begins with Dave jittering while looking at Red-Dust, while he grops with his effeminate manner, then Dave gets annoyed and slams Red-Dust with a Power Clothesline, he has been provoked too much and this time, Dave lost it, now he's punching Red-Dust like mad, Red-Dust gets out from the ring, as Koei tries to calm down Dave, while he counts showing Red-Dust the fingers 1...2...3...4... Red-Dust enters slowy into the ring, he gives Dave a kick to his gut, then he runs to the ropes and he gives the Barbarian a DDT. He covers Dave 1...2... Dave breaks the pin, Red-Dust covers again 1...2... Dave puts a leg in a rope, Red-Dust starts to celebrate thinking that he won, but Koei quickly tells him that Dave put the leg in the rope, but the Bizarre One refuses to hear Koei's warning, Dave seizes the chance to do a Cutter.

"Don't ever lose time with the ref." warned Bumblebee.

Dave starts regaining momentum, he prepares to grab Red-Dust, who surprises with a Fall Down Slam, then he grabs Dave with the Curtain Call and then he lifts him up and puts him against the turbuckle, he's about to give Dave, the Shattered Dreams, he runs, but Dave quickly dodges it, making Red-Dust hit himself with turnbuckle and between his legs, Dave quickly traps him with a Shoulderbreaker, and then he yells. "Babjabbers!" Then he grabs Red-Dust and pummels him with the Udrogoth Plunge, and covers Red-Dust 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner... and the NEW CASZ OLYMPIC CHAMPION... Dave The Barbarian!"

"Udrogoth's favorite son did it!" said Bumblebee.

"How a sissy barbarian did become champion?" protested Heinz in dissagreement.

(Backstage)

Grifter was listening to the USA Anthem, while thinking at the challenge from Omega Red, then he turns off the radio set and goes with his title belt.

"Ladies and gentleman... The following contest is scheduled for... ONE FALL, AND IT'S FOR... THE CARTOON ANIME SOCIETY Z... CHAMPIONSHIP!"

(Soviet Union Anthem plays)

"Coming down the aisle, here's the challenger, accompanied to the ring by Manic The Hedgehog... from Hanoi, Vietnam... Omega Red!" (Crowd Boos)

"Tonight the Cold War is back!" commented Bumblebee.

"Long Live The Workers!" said Heinz. He's in favor of Omega Red

"NO! Freedom Forever!" replied Bumblebee.

(WildCATs theme plays)

"His opponent, The Cartoon Anime Society Z Champion... Grifter!" (Crowd Cheers)

"USA! USA!" chanted Bumblebee.

"URSS! URSS!" chanted Heinz.

Omega Red tries to attack Grifter, only to be thrown in the canvas and Grifter ending his entrance, before to begin officially the match, which Omega Red tells him that the people to do not freedom, but Grifter tells him that without freedom, you couldn't do nothing but do whatever the government wants to. Then Omega Red slaps him, then both trade a load of punches, Grifter starts dominating, giving Omega a Belly-To-Back Suplex, then he gives Red a trio of German Suplex, but in the third one, Omega escapes and gives Grifter a Back Breaker, he climbs to the turnbuckle and gives a Flying Stomp, then he does it again, but Grifter this time grabs him and pummels him with a Vertical Suplex and covers Omega Red 1...2... Red breaks the pin!

"STARS AND STRIPES!" shouted Bumblebee.

"HAMMER AND SICKLE!" shouted Heinz.

Grifter tries to grab Omega again, but he runs and bounces and strikes Grifter with a Flying Clothesline, unadvertely KO'ing the ref, then he surprises him with a Arm whip, kick to the gut, Cradle Piledriver! He's about to destroy him with a Carbonadium Coil Choke (Surfboard STF), but Grifter quickly breaks the hold and slams him with the Grifter-Blazer, then he proceeds to go with the Grifter-Shooter, Omega Red can't reach the ropes, Manic seizes the chance and makes a fireball! Grifter is blinded and Omega Red traps him with the Carbonadium Coil Hug (Bearhug), Grifter can't see nothing, he taps out. Much to the changrin of the crowd.

"The Winner of this bout and The New Cartoon Anime Society Z Champion... Omega Red!"

"Manic stealed this victory!" commented Bumblebee.

"America has lost! I enjoy this!" said Heinz joyfully.

Shinji, The Elrics and The Beavers come to lift up the former champion, to carry him to the nearest hospital. Omega and Manic run through the crowds as the show comes to an end.

Fullmetal Doremi Bash Results

Haruhi Suzumiya defeated Konata Izumi (New Women's Champion)

Yoink defeated Eddie Guerrero

Jean Kazuhiza defeated Mr. Eddy

Hooligan defeated Megatron (Iron Fist Championship)

Dave The Barbarian defeated Red-Dust (New Olympic Champion)

Omega Red defeated Grifter (New CASZ Champion)


	2. Week 1

**(Rock You Like a Hurricane by Scorpions plays)**

The fireworks explode, the crowd screams and cheers ectasic to be at the Arena Santiago, in Santiago.

"CASZ Is at Home, Chile! Welcome, we came off from Fullmetal Doremi Bash!" shouted Bumblebee.

"A very badass PPV, we had last night." said Heinz approvingly.

**(Tekno Team 2000 theme plays)**

"The first contest is scheduled for one fall!" said Onpu, announcing the first match. "And it's a N1 Contendership for the CASZ Tag Team Titles, introducing first, coming down the aisle, Cool Cat and Kotake Tetsuya... Tekno Toons 3000!" (Crowd Boos)

"The Cyberpunkers are back" commented Heinz.

Bumblebee said "It's seems that they want those titles back on their hands"

**(Fullmetal Alchemist theme plays)**

Onpu Segawa is standing in the ring, ready to announce.

"Their oponents, from Rizenbull, Western Europe, Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Brothers!" (Crowd Cheers)

"It's steampunk vs. cyberpunk!" commented Bumblebee.

The match begins with Kotake Tetsuya slaping Alphonse Elric, who replies with a punch at his face, then he jumps with an elbow, then he lifts Kotake, who surprises the Soul Alchemist with a Tornado DDT and stomps him with his feet, then he runs to the ropes and jumps over him with a Knee Drop, then he tags on Cool Cat, who enters and chokes Al with the ropes, Edward tries to interfere, but the ref puts him back at his place, leaving Cat the chances to punish the alchemist with illegal submission with the ropes, then he goes with a powerful STO, he covers Alphonse 1...2... Alphonse breaks the pin.

"The boys from Amestris refuse to give up." said Bumblebee.

Alphonse grabs the tiger and slams him with a Shoulder Tackle, then he tags his brother Edward who enters into the ring with some right jabs and left jabs, then he goes against the incoming Kotake and delivers a Clothesline throwing him outside the ring, then he runs to the ropes and surprises Cool Cat with a Bulldog, then he calls Alphonse to prepare to smack the Tekno Toons 3000 with their Fullmetal Device, Alphonse stands up and delivers the clothesline to Cool Cat, knocking him down. Edward covers Cool Cat 1...2... WHAT THE... Catdog interrupted the count with chair-shoting Edward, then he goes against Kotake, who also falls down as a victim of the freak! The crowd is very angry with the outcome of this combat!

"Ladies and Gentleman, the referee has told me that this match has been considered No Contest, due to interference!"

Catdog abruptly demands the mic.

"Listen us, i demand a chance for the tag team titles! I know that we're two buddies in a body..." said Cat.

"But it doesn't mean that both we can't have our chances for the gold, so we insist on a battle! Angry Beavers, i know that you're listening to us a right now, now give us right a battle against..." protested Dog.

The crowd cheers as they see the Angry Beavers on the titantron, with the CASZ Tag Team Titles.

"Listen you two-headed freako! It's noted that you're against the world, because outside you were bashed by the Greasy Dogs, humiliated by Rancid Rabbit and even your city, where do you come from... Nearburg!" snapped Norbert.

"So you don't have no need to protest, because... your title match has been guaranteed!" added Daggett.

Catdog throws the microphone in annoyance, at the boos of the crowd.

**(Commercial Break)**

**(Soviet Union Anthem plays)**

Omega Red is being accompanied by Manic The Hedgehog, while he's covering his back with a Soviet Union flag, the crowd boos them loudly.

"As many of you know, last night in Fullmetal Doremi Bash, Grifter has dethroned by Omega Red, with some help of Manic The Hedgehog." explained Bumblebee.

Omega finally arrives at the ring and asks for a microphone.

"Long Live The People! Long Live Omega Red!" cheered Omega Red while raising his newly won CASZ World Championship.

The crowd keeps raining boos on him!

"I did it! I have triumphed and now my reign must begin, with a message to everyone who watched FMDB last night! The bureaucracy in Cartoon Anime Society Z is over! Now, everyone are free and must obey me!"

Before Omega's promo would continue the lights go down and then, of one the spotlights, are showing a white wallaby silhouette. A thunder is heard, the Crow Sting theme is heard through the arena, from the ceiling, Rocko was getting down with a black baseball bat. The crowd cheers wildly.

**(Black Jack 1st Opening Plays)**

The World's Greatest Surgeon appears from the backstage and walks to the ring and looks at Omega Red, and does a gesture, like if Black Jack is wearing the title. Omega now is in great trouble.

**(Goldust theme plays)**

Things are starting to get a lot difficult for Omega Red, as another challenger comes in the form of the CASZ's Bizarre One Red-Dust, who appears behind Manic and Omega in a turnbuckle, and breaths strongly.

**(Eye of The Tiger by Survivor plays)**

"Okay, okay, Omega Red, do you really think that you're going to get away with the World Title without defending it, in case you didn't know, the contract has a rematch clause, what it means, that you'll be defending your new title against the man who has been defeated by the likes of you, and to make sure that you're not a paper champion! I'll be banning Manic's presence to avoid any interfences!" said Jean, warily towards Omega Red, standing in the entrance ramp.

The crowd cheers at this announcement.

"Also, i made something that is a great reason to this wrestlers to be here, tonight, there will be a Triple Threat Match, between Black Jack, Rocko and Red-Dust! And the one who submits or is pinned, will be out, while the one who has NOT submited or have been pinned, will face the winner of the Triple Threat Match next week! Good Luck and Make Me proud!" added Jean as he left the stage, back to backstage.

**(Backstage)**

Koei is practicing with his Mountain Bike, Aero Scissors. Then appears Grifter, the former CASZ World Champion...

"Good luck with your rise..." whispered Grifter.

Koei is shocked when he sees that Grifter, somehow is actring strange tonight...

**(Back Into the ring)**

**(Dave The Barbarian theme plays)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Udrogoth... The Olympic Champion... Dave The Barbarian!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Here comes the newly crowned Olympic Champ, Dave The Barbarian!" said Bumblebee.

"The cowardest champion in history!" said Bumblebee.

**(Nothing's Gonna Stand In Our Way by Spectre General)**

"His opponent... from Cybertron... Megatron!" (Crowd Boos)

"Here he is! The Big Bad Decepticon!" commented Heinz.

Dave sheepishly looks at Megatron, but then he strikes with an elbow to his face, and some punches to the face, Megatron counters with an irish whip, and slams him with a STO, then he runs to the ropes and does a Leg Drop, only to fail as Dave quickly slides to the ringside, Megatron runs to the ropes and jumps over Dave with a Plancha, falling on him, the ref starts counting his outside count 1...2... While Dave counters with slaming Megatron against a ring post, then he puts the big bad Decepticon back into the ring, and enters there too, but Megatron makes Dave fall down, and slams him with a Powerbomb, he covers Dave 1...2... Dave breaks the pin!

"The Barbarian refuses to quit!" commented Heinz.

"A Great battle we're watching tonight!" said Bumblebee.

Megatron, does a an elbow drop against the barbarian, and grabs Dave's arm, and walks to the turnbuckle, he's going to apply him the Decepticon Dungeon, and he does it!. Dave is laying the ground unconscious, Megatron, is just enjoying it, then he runs to the ropes and jumps over the barbarian with a legdrop, the Decepticon leader is just enjoying it. Then he goes for a Triangle Choke, the ref tries to watch Dave, who can't respond, after some seconds, he grabs and counters Megatron, pouding him against the canvas. Dave, goes for the Udrogoth Plunge and slams him, but Megatron quickly gets up and slams the barbarian with a Megastone Piledriver 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner, Megatron!"

"It might me a chance for Megatron to taste the gold." commented Bumblebee.

"That was a impressive victory for the Decepticon!" said Heinz.

**(Backstage)**

Arlong, Gendo Ikari and Roy Mustang are throwing Itachi Uchiha away into a trash bin.

"It's over sucker! You don't have be our boss anymore!" retorted Arlong.

"Let's go!" said Roy Mustang.

**(Hare Hare Yukai plays)**

Haruhi Suzumiya, the new CASZ Women's Champion, enters with the title, and dances his Hare Hare Yukai, as many male fans try to emulate her style.

"CUT THE MUSIC, CUT THE MUSIC, CUT THE MUSIC!" screamed a woman.

The woman who was getting out was no one than Lady Richington...

"Just because you're the new champion, you think that you're going to show your long legs and dance, while a bunch of saliva-dropping youngsters watch you because you're younger and have beautiful tighs!" snapped Richington.

The crowd starts booing at Richington

"So that's it, you think that i'm something worst than you are? Ok, we'll settle this, at Endless Revolt. You know that no ordinary diva can defeat Haruhi Suzumiya." said Haruhi while holding her belt around her waist.

**(Commercial Break)**

**(Do you smell what Hooligan Is Cooking? is heard, then the Rock theme plays)**

"The Hooligan, the current Iron Fist Champion has come to comment the match with us." said Bumblebee.

Hooligan walks through the ringside towards the commentary table.

"There it is, there it is, a fly marrying the bumblebee" singed Hooligan in a mocking way.

"Excuse me?" asked confused Bumblebee.

"I'm just singing, jabroni!" said Hooligan.

"Ladies and gentleman, the following contest is a Triple Threat Match, scheduled for one fall!"

**(Black Jack theme plays)**

"Introducing first, The World Greatest Surgeon... Black Jack!" (Crowd Cheers)

"It's time to layeth the smacketh down!" commented Hooligan.

**(Goldust theme plays)**

"The second contestant, from Heck, California... Red-Dust." (Crowd Boos)

"The Bizarre One, The Red-Like-Hell Star is walking, it might be a chance for Red-Dust to fight for the CASZ World Championship!" said Bumblebee.

**(Crow Sting theme plays)**

"And finally, the third participant, from O-Town, Los Angeles... Rocko Wallaby!" (Crowd Cheers)

The entrance ramp starts being covered by a fog, while a onimous music is heard, and some thunder are heard, the Wallaby enters holding his black bat, his face painted like the crow, his leather jacket and his black & white wrestling attire.

Suddenly, Red-Dust attacks him during the entrance, making the match begin promptly, but Rocko fights back, both are brawling, Rocko gives a chop to Red-Dust, as they go into the ring, while the ref just counts 4.  
Black Jack attacks both, giving knee attacks, to Red-Dust, then to Rocko, then he bashes both heads with each others, then he concentrates against Red-Dust, he slams the bizarre with a Bulldog, then the Wallaby spears the surgeon, against the turnbuckle, and stands over him 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. Black Jack falls down, Red Dust seizes the chance to grab Rocko by the legs and slam him against the canvas, he tries to cover Rocko 1...2... The Wallaby breaks the pin.

"Those boys are great, but no one can be the better than the one himself, me, The Hooligan, if they smell what The Hooligan is cooking!" said Hooligan.

"Red-Dust it's invicible, you know that!" snapped back Heinz.

Black Jack, gives a Enziguri to Red-Dust, who quickly gives a low blow to him, the ref was checking Rocko so he would not see what happened. Black Jack moans in pain, Red-Dust throws him at the ropes, as Rocko seizes the chance to give him a kick to his face, Black Jack slams the Bizarre one with a Samoan Drop, Rocko climbs the turnbuckle and jumps over Red-Dust with a splash, then, Black Jack also climbs the turnbuckle and delivers a flying elbow, but Red-Dust counters, and throws Rocko over the third rope and pummels Black Jack with a Curtain Call, and covers the surgeon 1...2...3!

"The winner of this bout... Red-Dust!"

"Black Jack was not lucky tonight, now Rocko must face Red-Dust next week!" commented Heinz.

**(Promo) **

"Cole Cash, better known to the world as Grifter became the first ever CASZ World Champion, he has defeated opponents with the likes of Red-Dust, Starscream and Megatron! However at Fullmetal Doremi Bash, he lost the title against the russian mutant Arkady Rossovich, better known as Omega Red, with help of turncoat Manic The Hedgehog, now tonight, the rematch of the main event of FMDB, will happen in just minutes away!"

**(Commercial Break)**

Grifter it's already in the ring waiting for Omega Red.

**(Soviet Union Anthem plays)**

"His opponent, from Hanoi, Vietnam, accompanied to the ring by Manic The Hedgehog, he's the Cartoon Anime Society Z World Champion... Omega Red!" (Crowd Boos)

"There is it! The rematch of Fullmetal Doremi Bash!" commented Bumblebee.

"USA is going to lose again." said Heinz smirking like evil.

"Freedom first!" snapped Bumblebee.

The match begins with Omega ranting at Grifter in russian language, Grifter, just replies with a slap, Omega Red punches back Grifter, and they start punching each other, Omega Red bites Grifter's nose, the ref looks at him and warns him to avoid biting. Grifter does a Shoulder Tackle, over the mutant and starts stomping him, then he sets his looks on Manic The Hedgehog, and gets out from the ring, and grabs the Soviet Union flag and breaks it, then he gives Manic a clothesline, knocking him out, but this gives time to Omega Red, just wreckes him with a Scoop Slam, then he goes to the ringside, and does a Flying Drop Kick, and it scores! The people chants "HOLY CRAP!". It reacted ectasingly to the move, then he grabs Grifter back and puts him on the mat, Grifter surprises him with a Small Package move. The ref covers 1...2... Omega breaks the pin.

Hooligan just stares at the match without even giving a remark.

"Hooley, while are you staring silently, afraid of being smacked by Omega?" asked Heinz.

Grifter can barely stand, and Omega grabs him and does a Front Slam, and grabs Grifter into a sleeper. The sniper of the WildCATs. is just fading out, the ref lifts his hand, it just falls, the ref lifts it again, and it falls once more, the third time is it, but Grifter holds his hand and just does a Back Drop, making Omega Red bump on the mat and break the hold, then he stands on the turnbuckle, ready to strike Omega Red, as he stands up groggy, Grifter jumps over him and does a Flying Clothesline, then he goes for the Grifter-Shooter, Manic is out of combat, nothing could stop Grifter from regaining his title now. But then from the crowds, Francis appears with a chair and smacks him, causing a DQ. The ref orders to stop the match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of this bout as a result of a disqualification... Grifter!"

Francis keeps attacking Grifter with a chair, then Omega Red and Manic come to end this with the bully, but Hooligan stands up, and grabs his title belt and enters into the ring, and the crowd goes wild. Francis runs towards the Iron Fist Champion, only to be slammed with a Water Drop, then he challenges Omega Red and Manic to "bring it". Manic retires from the ring, so Omega Red does, Grifter stands and grabs the microphone. Francis leaves the ring with the foreigners.

"Ok, that's it, Omega Red, you're lucky, this is over, but Francis, you have started something, a war, and you better be prepared, because after i destroy you at Endless Revolt, i'll retire!"

Grifter drops the microphone as the crowd reacts negatively to Grifter's annoucement of his retirement after defeating Francis in Endless Revolt, the crowd starts chanting. "PLEASE COME BACK, PLEASE COME BACK!

**Results.**

**Tekno Toons 3000 vs. Angry Beavers (No Contest)**

**Megatron defeats Dave The Barbarian**

**Red-Dust defeats Black Jack and Rocko in a Triple Threat Match. (Rocko faces Red-Dust next show).**

**Grifter defeats Omega Red by DQ. (CASZ World Championship).**


	3. Week 2

Jean Kazuhiza appears on his desk, while looking to the camera.

"Good evening" greeted Jean. "The supposed event known as Endless Revolt, will be cancelled and replaced by a proposal better known as... HARDCORE GAMES! Also, the supposed retirement match of Grifter against Francis, will take place tonight, but most importantly, the Cartoon Anime Society Z, rebirths!"

**(Your Desicion by Alice In Chains plays)**

The fireworks go mad as the people cheer up live in The Pristina City Stadium at Pristina, Kosovo.

"WELCOME!" greeted Bumblebee. "We're live at Pristina City Stadium in Kosovo! Welcome to Cartoon Anime Society Z, and ladies and gentlemen, i have a new commentator by my side, what's your name, little girl?"

"I'm a Hikage Miyakawa, from Lucky Star" said the girl. "Actually, Bumblebee, i took this job as a way to escape from my eldest sister and her anime addiction, and i might have enough money to eat hamburgers!"

"And the action finally begins!" said Bumblebee.

**(Lucky Star opening theme plays)**

"What? Konata Izumi it's not scheduled to wrestle today."

"WAIT! I know that girl, she usually comes to my sister's manga store!" said Hikage while widening her eyes recognizing the girl.

"I hope she doesn't become your enemy." said Bumblebee.

The blue-haired otaku takes the microphone...

"You know? I thought that fighting my favorite heroine, Haruhi Suzumiya was a pretty good idea... i don't know." said Konata in disbelief.

The people cheers at Konata.

"For years i have been an avid fan of Haruhi-sama, and i can't believe that she took my title away from me... but i tell you, I'M NOT GONNA GIVE IT UP! I'm NOT GONNA LET THE GREATEST ANIME GIRL SPOIL MY DESTINY!" said Konata with determination.

The people cheer louder as Konata regains her confidence...

"Haruhi-sama, i don't care if you are a goddess or not!" warned Konata to Haruhi. "I know you're carrying around your ostentatious waist that belt. If you're a true champion, come out here, right now!"

**(The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya opening plays)**

"So, my most avid fan goes against her devotion to me, just to fight for the CASZ Women's title?" asked Haruhi while smirking.

"I might be your N°1 fan, but i grew up fond of that title, so it belongs to me!" protested Konata as she points Haruhi.

"Then, that's it" said Haruhi. "But... YOU WON'T DO IT LONELY LIKE THIS... It won't be a one-on-one, it will be a Triple Threat match... now i will reveal to you the third opponent you'll face... and you know well... she's the one who brought you to this world... if weren't by her, you wouldn't be here right NOW!"

Suddenly the lights go out.

"BUMBLEBEE, I GOT BLIND!" yelled Hikage in fear.

"And i heard something very scary right now and i don't like it!" said Bumblebee.

A melodic flaute music is heard while Japanese monks carry on a white casket with japanese symbols on there, Konata is paralyzed as she looks the ominous monks walking towards her. Then, the monks put down the casket.

"A casket! What it's inside of that casket?" asked Hikage puzzled.

"We're gonna find out right now!" commented Bumblebee.

The monks march away, Konata shivers in fear as she crawls way to the casket opening it slowly, then she opens it, it reveals a young woman, it resembles Konata in everything, with the exception of the mouth, and a bit taller.

"Mo... Mother?" whispered Konata in shock.

"What? This is Konata's mother?" said Bumblebee.

"No wonder why she resembles everything!" commented Hikage in awe.

Then, the woman opens her eyes, Konata is about to cry in relief, but the woman attacks Konata Izumi giving her a right punch, then she gets out from the casket, grabs Konata and puts her in the turnbuckle, and finishes her with a Shining Wizard.

"So, Konata, at Hardcore Games, it will be for the CASZ Women's Championship, You... Me... and your mother... Kanata Izumi!" ended Haruhi as she left the entrance ramp back to backstage while Kanata looks down at her daughter as the crowd has a mixed reaction.

**(Commercial Break)**

**(Catdog theme plays)**

"The following contest it's a handicap match, scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Nearburg, USA, Catdog" (Crowd Boos)

"Lately, Catdog attitude changed since it's last promo." stated Bumblebee.

"I hope this doesn't fall in chaos, during this match." said Hikage.

**(Fullmetal Alchemist opening plays)**

"Their opponents, from Resenpool, Amestris, Western Europe, Edward and Alphonse, The Elric Brothers!" (Crowd Cheers)

Before the Elric Brothers could arrive, Catdog attacks them with a Double Diving Clothesline! He beats the crap out of both brothers, before he could carry them back to ring as the referee orders the match to begin officially as the bells ring.

Catdog jumps on Alphonse with a Shoulder Block and quickly grabs him a headlock, Alphonse escapes from the lock with an elbow and runs to the ropes, bouncing and going back with a Spear, he covers Catdog, 1...2... Catdog escapes!

"Catdog won't let this one go!" commented Bumblebee.

"Doesn't seem to give up, the two-headed pet!" stated Hikage.

Alphonse tags Edward Elric and finishes Catdog with a Automail Clothesline and he covers him! 1...2...3!

"Here are your winners... The Elric Brothers!"

**(Eye of the Tiger by Survivor plays)**

Jean Kazuhiza appears with a microphone.

"Catdog, i have sad news for you... 1. You're not worthful of the tag team division and 2. YOU'RE FIRED!"

Catdog can't believe this as he leaves angrily and pushes the referee aside.

"I have a few announcements." said Jean as he clears his throat. "1st, Lady Richington has been released, because i feel that the female division needs some kind of renovation, 2nd, i have in the tag team division, The Elric Brothers, The Angry Beavers, Tekno Toons 3000..., i think i'm gonna shake the tag team division, with two new tag teams, would you please welcome... the team of Shinichiro Nakagami and Miyokichi Nobuse... the True Tears Team!

**(True Tears opening plays)**

Shinichiro Nakagami and Miyokichi Nobuse enter into the ring and step in the entrance ramp.

"The other team..." continued Jean. "Well, to be honest... it's not a team... it's a group composed of the greatest french and french-canadian characters that you can find on fiction history... so, we shall welcome them...

Then, Gwizdo (from Dragon Hunters) enters from the crowds, as he attacks the Elric Brothers, then he signals someone to come, these are Asterix and Obelix, who come to help him, then they're followed by D'Eon de Beaumont (from L' Chevalier D'Eon), George De Sand (from G-Gundam), Lian-Chu (also from Dragon Hunters), and Mosley Moville (Moville Mysteries). They all run to the Elric Brothers and beat the crap out of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, they're... The Full-Blooded French!"

The True Tears team enter into the ring to fight the F.B.F. only to be expelled outside from the ring. The crowd starts throwing thrash to the F.B.F angrily because they attacked the Elric Brothers.

Backstage.

Francis is talking to someone by a cellphone.

"Well, i thank Wolfgang and his bullies to tell me about you, in Cartoon Anime Society Z, is everything filthy, animes and cartoons i've never heard of before invade this place! Did you ever hear of an stupid anime called Saikano?"

The anime fans boo louder at Francis after that statement.

"Anyway, you'll come to help me to defeat Grifter? Okay, that's it, awesome, see you!" said Francis as pressed a botton ending the call.

"Uh, oh, Francis is bringing one of his friend bullies here at CASZ!" commented Bumblebee.

"We know, isn't Wolfgang, but what if it's Lars or Dash?" wondered Hikage.

**(Commercial Break)**

A white cloth appears in the screen, suddenly a black 'R' it's marked on the white cloth, quickly developing into a Rorschach sign, all in the titantron.

**(Back from commercial)**

**(Do you smell what Hooligan is cooking? Then, the Rock theme plays)**

"The following contest is for the Iron Fist Championship! Introducing first, the Lucky Cat District, Japan, Hooligan!" (Crowd Cheers!).

"He has defended succesfully his title against Megatron." commented Hikage.

"Good work, Hikage, you're up to the day." congratulated Bumblebee to her new colleague.

**(Neon Genesis Evangelion opening plays)**

"His opponent, from Tokyo-3, Japan, the Head of NERV... Gendo Ikari!" (Crowd Boos)

"The D.O.A. has officially dissolved for what i heard." stated Hikage.

"Gendo is going solo again." added Bumblebee.

The match begins with Gendo giving Hooligan a low blow, as the Iron Fist rules indicate that there's no DQ, no count out, no rope broke, just violence. Gendo bites Hooligan's arm, that's it until Hooligan gives an Elbow strick to Gendo's face. Hooligan slaps him three times, until finishing him, Gendo grabs Hooligan's right leg, making him fall to the mat, then he stomps repeatedly on his right feet, he stomps again, until he covers with his left feet, while smiling evily. 1...2... Hooligan breaks the count!

"The Water Creature of Digi Charat must lift on!" said Hikage.

"Gendo must do more than this!" added Gendo.

Hooligan makes a kip and looks at Gendo angrily, then he proceeds give him the Water DDT, nailing Gendo against the mat, then he lifts up and grabs Gendo with a Water Drop, then he makes the gesture of the Rock, wearing off his elbow pad and runs to the ropes and bounces back gives the Di Gi Charat Elbow and covers Gendo 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner and still Iron Fist Champion! Hooligan!"

Shinji comes out from the public and attacks Gendo Ikari and finishes him with a Running Powerslam, then he takes the microphone.

"Okay, dad! You confronted me? You still need me? You know what? This place is too big for two Ikaris! So, at Hardcore Games, ill fight you in a Taped Fist Match! The winner of this match will remain in CASZ and the loser shall never show his face ever again!"

"It's a Loser Leaves CASZ Taped Fist Match!" shouted Hikage. "The winner remains in this company and the loser must leave!"

"This it! The Final Chapter of the Family Feud between Gendo and Shinji!" commented Bumblebee.

**(Commercial Break)**

**(WildCATS theme plays)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, Grifter!" (Crowd cheers)

"This will be his last match!" said Bumblebee.

"He must score a victory to remember!" added Hikage.

**(Heavy Metal music plays)**

"His opponent, from Dimmsdale, California... Francis!" (Crowd Boos)

"Francis talked with someone backstage." stated Bumblebee.

"Maybe it's not Wolfgang, but who may be?" asked Hikage to herself.

Francis runs to the ring and starts the fight jumping on Grifter and giving a series of mounted punches on Grifter, then he chokes him insanely, the ref orders Francis to stop, only to earn a deep glare from Francis, Grifter grabs Francis and gives him an Back Drop, then he lifts him up and throws Francis to the turnbuckle, the goes for a clothesline, Francis quickly dodges and puts Grifter upwards, then he proceeds to put his right feet, between Grifter's legs, and the ref counts 1...2...3...4... Francis breaks the hold and argues with ref, then he grabs Grifter and gives him a Bully Kick (Axe Kick), he covers him 1...2... Grifters breaks the pin.

"Come on, Grifter!" shouted Hikage.

"He won't give up!" said Bumblebee.

Grifter runs to the ropes, bouncing and giving a Clothesline, then he gives Francis a Scoop Slam, he jumps atop the turnbuckle and hits a Missile Dropkick, then he proceeds to hit Francis a series of punches, then he finally grabs Francis legs and locks him into the Grifter-Shooter, Francis quickly taps out.

"Here's your winner... Grifter!"

"Grifter did it! He won his last match!" said Bumblebee.

"He won this with dignity!" added Hikage.

Francis grabs a chair near the commentary team and enters back the ring with the intentions of hitting Grifter with it, he notices this quickly takes Francis chair away, then a hooded figure runs from the public, wielding a baseball bat and smacks Grifter on his back knocking him down cold. The figure takes his hood and reveals his faces, it's Victor (from Ren & Stimpy)

"It's Victor, the schoolbully!" shouted Hikage in shock.

"The N°1 Ren & Stimpy Hater!" stated Bumblebee.

**(Backstage office)**

Jean is watching television on his office, then he's interrupted by Megatron.

"Listen to me, puny human! I defeated Dave The Barbarian, and i want his Olympic title." protested Megatron.

"Don't you think you're pretty ambitious, Megatron?" asked Jean relaxingly.

"I can destroy your girlfriend in question of seconds!" warned Megatron.

"Okay, if you defeat Black Jack next week, you'll earn that title shot!" sannped back Jean.

Megatron just glares at Jean and walks out of the office.

**(Commercial Break)**

**(Crow Sting theme plays)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it's a N°1 Contender Match for the CASZ World Championship! Introducing first, from O-Town, USA... Rocko Wallaby!" (Crowd Cheers)

"This one is going to be a great battle for the chance for gold!" said Hikage.

"Omega Red must be watching this!" added Bumblebee.

**(Goldust theme plays)**

"His opponent, from Heck, California... Red-Dust!" (Crowd Boos)

"Geez, this guy scares me." said Hikage while shivering.

"He's not only gorgeous and plays mindgames, he's also a talented wrestler in this industry." stated Bumblebee.

The match begins with Red-Dust breathing slowly before exhaling the air from his lungs to Rocko, who doesn't react to that as he's concentrated to grapple Red-Dust, both wrestlers extend their arms to start the chain-grapple, Red-Dust dominates Rocko while grabbing his neck with his two arms, Rocko moves slowly to the ropes, Red-Dust attempts a Bulldog only be throw to the mat against Rocko, Red-Dust quickly lifts up and glares at Rocko, then he blows a kiss, trying to play with Rocko's mind. Rocko doesn't seem affected by this and Red-Dust quickly advances to his moves and throws him against the turnbuckle, he's about to hit him with the Shattered Dreams. he succesfully hits the finisher and covers him 1...2... Red-Dust breaks the count.

The crowd chants "LET'S GO ROCKO!"

Rocko slowly recovers from that lethal finisher, and Red-Dust tries to hit him with the Curtain Call, but Rocko revers it into a Russian Leg Sweep, then starts recovering quickly and shouts "WHOOOOOOOOOO!", he sets his sight on Red-Dust, and throws him against the turnbuckle like Red-Dust did it earlier in the match and does a Slingshot Crossbody, then he grabs Red-Dust and hits the Wallaby Deathdrop (Reverse DDT), Rocko covers him 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner... Rocko!"

"Rocko has won!" said Hikage.

"He goes to Hardcore Games!" added Bumblebee.

**(Soviet Union anthem plays)**

Omega Red comes with a blonde japanese girl wearing a Soviet farmer outfit.

"Rocko, your bureaucratic pretentions, won't help you, the people will rejoice and shout my name, shout the Soviet Union's name." said Omega Red while holding his title. "I present you now, my new manager, he was originally from Japan, but thanks to me, now she's my comrade, her name is Ayano Minegishi! Please, Ayano, sing the anthem of your client."

_**Soyuz nerushimy respublik svobodnykh  
Splotila naveki velikaya Rus'!  
Da zdravstvuyet sozdanny voley naradov  
Yediny, moguchy Sovietsky Soyuz  
Slav'sya, Otechestvo nashe svobodoye  
Druzhby narodov nadyozhny oplot!  
Partiya Lenina, sila narodnaya  
Nas k torzhestvu kommunizma vedyot!**_

A mixed reaction most negative from the fans, but for the Ayano Minegishi fanboys, they liked it! Rocko glares at Ayano and Omega Red, as the show comes to a close.

**Results.**

**Elric Brothers defeated Catdog**

**Hooligan defeated Gendo Ikari (CASZ Iron Fist Championship)**

**Grifter defeated Francis. (Grifter's last match)**

**Rocko defeated Red-Dust (N°1 Contendership for the CASZ World Championship**


	4. Week 3

**(Your Desicion by Alice in Chains plays)**

The show opens live from the Donbass Arena in Donetsk, Ukraine. Fans cheer louder as the camera pans them, with signs like "Why, Ayano, Why?", "Beware Victor!", "VIVA LA FRANCE!", "UKRAINE IS ROCKO COUNTRY!", "BABJABBERS!".

"Privet! We're live from Donetsk, Ukraine, in the Donbass Arena!" greeted Bumblebee. "I'm here again with my colleague Hikage Miyakawa!"

"I'm enjoying my job, Bumblebee!" cheered Hikage. "I never thought that Ukraine would have delicious foods like the Penchenya! Anyway, tonight we're in a former Soviet Union republic and i don't think that Omega Red's presence might be a good idea at all."

**(Soviet Union anthem plays)**

"And talking about the King of Rome..." commented Bumblebee.

"I remember Ayano Minegishi from Lucky Star." stated Hikage. "Why did she align herself with that communist mutant son of a..."

"Watch it!" said Bumblebee stopping Hikage.

Omega Red comes acompannied by Ayano Minegishi, dressed in a North Korean military uniform while carrying the U.R.S.S. flag and the North Korea flag. She takes the microphone.

"First, to all the Lucky Star fans, are they asking me. "Why, Ayano, Why?". "Why did you become a communist symphatizer?" I'M GONNA TELL YOU, WHY!" yelled Ayano at her top her lungs. "Because in Lucky Star, i was nothing else than another boring filler character, i just given a song along with Misao Kusakabe, you'll see, she, along with the rest of the Lucky Star characters with the exception of the Miyakawa Sisters, they all have their Character Song discs... but... wait, what about Ayano Minegishi, the blonde that accompanies the brown haired Misao Kusakabe? NOTHING, NOTHING, i grew up tired of being just another filler character! I left Japan and i came to North Korea to have better chances for a job and i met this man, the now CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!"

The crowd boos at Ayano, while a notable group cheers to her, these are Ayano fanboys.

"I remember the times when Ukraine was known as the Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic, the times when the people worked everyday to gain the bread of each day, blood, sweat and tears, but in happiness." commented Omega Red while looking down at the crowd as he points up to the sky. "HAIL THE SOVIET UNION! UKRAINE ALONE SUCKS!"

The crowd boos louder, angry at the remarks made by Omega Red.

Then the titantron turns on and Jean Kazuhiza appears.

"As far as i'm concerned, Omega Red, you think that you belong to the people, it wasn't communism which destroyed itself?" asked Jean rhetorically.

The people cheers, the comment made Omega Red glare at Jean.

"Whatever, you'll face a rising star tonight, tonight you'll be facing Yoink of the Yukon, in a Donetsk Brawl Match!" said Jean.

"NO HOLDS BARRED!" yelled Hikage.

"NO DQ! NO RULES! THE ENTIRE CITY OF DONETSK IS THE BATTLEFIELD!" said Bumblebee excited.

**(Commercial Break)**

**(Shiawase Negai Kanata Kara by Sumi Shimamoto plays)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Kusakabe, Saitama Prefecture, Japan... Kanata Izumi!" (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

"Many Konata's fans are happy that she's here again with us." commented Hikage.

"But Kanata has been criticized for attacking her own daughter." stated Bumblebee.

**(Evil Music plays)**

"And introducing her opponent, from Dimmsdale, California... Vicky Carper!" (Crowd Boos).

"We haven't heard of Vicky Carper for the last weeks." said Bumblebee.

"I heard she bullies on little children as a babysitter." stated Hikage.

The ring bells... Kanata Izumi hits some chops on Vicky Carper a few times before grabbing her by the head and attacking her with some knee attacks, making Carper fall on the mat, then she grabs her right leg and slams her right knee against the mat, the ref tells Kanata to not go far, just earning a cold glare from her, then she grabs Vicky intro a Cradle Piledriver, then she cradles into the turnbuckle, and prepares for the Shining Wizard, and hits it! Kanata covers Vicky 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner... Kanata Izumi!"

"Well, this is a warning to her daughter..." said Bumblebee.

"She's not seeing Vicky Carper lying in the mat unconscious, she's seing Konata Izumi lying in the mat, while holding the CASZ Women's Championship!" stated Hikage.

"We'll go now with our new and permanent replacement for Frida Suarez, we have a new brand interviewer, she's a diclonius and her name is Lucy. She's backstage." announced Bumblebee.

**(Backstage)**

"Hello, there." deadpanned Lucy.

"You don't seem excited for your new job." stated Hikage.

"I'm sorry, is that i'm not acostumed to be social, i'll try anyway." Lucy said before clearing her throat and start again. "Okay, thanks for your introduction Bumblebee, now last week we have seen one of the most cruelest things to ever happen in the history of fanfiction wrestling, in Grifter's last match, after winning it, he was attacked by the self-procaimed Ren & Stimpy N°1 Hater, Victor The Schoolbully. Now i will not only be the first one to interview this problematic monster, but he will enter along with Francis and the Bullies leader Wolfgang."

Wolfgang, Francis and Victor enter into the interview segment.

"You're the principal cause of that many children have commited suicide upon watching Elfen Lied, did you know that?" said Wolfgang in a very mocking way.

"If i were you, i should restrain of saying such things, you know what happened to the last bunch of bullies who tortured me? I maimed them to death!" warned Lucy.

"What are you going to do, pink haired-horny girl?" said Victor menacingly.

"Don't believe me? I can do this." said Lucy coldly.

Suddenly one of the reflectors broke and a pile of metallic tubes was flying towards the bullies. This made Wolfgang and his henchmen run away.

"You're a talentous one!" said Bumblebee to Lucy.

"We're glad that JK hired you!" added Hikage.

"Thank you, both" replied Lucy while blushing and bowing.

**(Back at the ring)**

**(Ren & Stimpy theme plays)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall... Introducing first, from Hollywood, Yugoslavia... Ren & Stimpy!" (Crowd cheers)

"Well, at least Victor won't be here tonight after the trauma that Lucy gave to him, Wolfgand and Francis." commented Bumblebee.

"The chihuaha and the fat cat are safe... for now..." added Hikage.

**(True Tears opening plays)**

"Their opponents... from Toyama, Japan... Shinichiro Nakagami and Miyokichi Nobuse.. The True Tears Team!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Their first tag team match!" said Bumblebee.

"I heard that the anime what they come from is loosely based on the visual novel of the same name." commented Hikage.

The ring bells as Ren and Shin'ichiro shake hands and both start chain-grappling, Shini'chiro puts Ren against the ropes and referee separates both wrestlers, before Ren can seize the chance to slap Shin'ichiro and he replies Hoek with a Arm whip, and grabs him, before applying on Hoek a Fujiwara Armbar, Hoek takes the lower rope and the ref forces Shin'ichiro to break the hold, he grabs Ren Hoek, who's groggy and runs to the ropes and gives him a hurracarrana and pins Ren 1...2... Ren breaks the count!

"Shinichiro has some good aerial ability." stated Bumblebee.

"Let's see how does it Miyokichi." added Hikage.

Shinichiro tags Miyokichi, who enters jumping over the top rope and delivers to Ren Höek a Sunset Flip Roll and pins 1...2... Ren Breaks the count and tags Stimpy, who enters with an idiot face, Stimpy goes to the ropes, bounces, he runs towards Miyokichi, who jumps dodging Stimpy and receives him with a Hurracarrana, then he runs to the turnbuckle and jumps from the 2nd Rope and kicks Stimpy on his face with the Tearful Experience (Jumping Kick from the Second Rope, knocking out Stimpy and covers him 1...2...3!

"There are your winners... The True Tears Team!"

**(Commercial Break)**

There's a white cloth in the titantron, then some black drops of ink fall on the cloth, forming two symetrical R's

"And i'll whisper... NO!" said a man with a raspy voice.

**(End of Promo)**

A Bar somewhere in Donetsk...

The Full-Blooded French are sitting around a table drinking wine while listening to Daft Punk's Robot Rock. All their members are wearing blue t-shirts with the word F.B.F. in white stencil.

"Okay, guys, we made our big crash at CASZ last week, now i think we're try to going make a bigger impact, next week." announced Gwizdo, who was in the middle of the table.

"Yeah! Like eating boars!" shouted Obelix happily while hanging his tongue out.

"OBELIX!" snapped Asterix.

"WHAT? Eating Boars? Are you insane?" protested D'Eon. "We don't came here to work to the CASZ just to eat boars, we're here because to want to put our mark on the history of fanfiction wrestling as la creme de la creme of Stables!

"So, Gwizdo, what we're going to do next?" asked Lian-chu.

"We're going to start, first... at the tag team division... Asterix, Obelix, George De Sand and Lian-Chu will go for the CASZ Tag Belts... Moville will go for the CASZ Iron Fist Championship!"

"A-A-A-AWESOME!" said Mosley Moville anxiously.

"D'Eon de Beaumont will go for the CASZ Olympic Champion, meanwhile, I, your leader, Gwizdo, i'll try to contend for the CASZ Championship!" said Gwizdo in a confident tone.

Lian-chu palms his face in annoyance.

**(Back to the ring)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Cybertron, Outer Space, Megatron!" (Crowd Boos)

"Last week, Megatron asked Jean for a match." reminded Bumblebee.

"If he wins, Dave The Barbarian will face him at Hardcore Games, for the Olympic Championship." added Hikage.

**(Black Jack opening)**

"His opponent, the World's Most Greatest Surgeon, Black Jack!" (Crowd Cheers).

The match starts abruptly as Megatron goes out from the ring and attacks Black Jack, giving him a few jabs to his faces, then he takes Black Jack to the ring, thus, officially starting the match, he goes the ropes, bounces and makes a Running Leg Drop over Black Jack, then Megatron climbs the turnbuckle As Black Jack stands groggy, Megatron delivers a Flying Lariat Clothesline, then he grabs Black Jack and finishes him with a Megastone Piledriver! He covers Black Jack...1...2...3!

"Here's your winner... Megatron!"

"It seems that at Hardcore Games, Dave's days as Olympic Champion might be counted." commented Hikage.

"I don't think so at all, Hikage. But knowing Megatron, you might BE RIGHT!" added Bumblebee.

**(Backstage)**

Assurancetourix looks to the fans through the titantron.

"Dear fans, i came to sing you a song..." said Assurancetourix while holding his infamous arp.

The crowd replies chanting "NO,NO, YOU WON'T SING!"

"Just kidding." said Assurancetourix. "But anyway, as CASZ Commisioner, i came to inform you that next episode of CASZ, by the first time ever, we will celebrate The Diva Birth, a contest where you vote beautiful ladies to decide who deserve's to be... CASZ's NEXT DIVA!"

**(Dirty Little Thing by Velvet Revolver plays)**

**(Commercial Break)**

"The following contest it's a Donetsk Brawl Match, scheduled for one fall!"

**(Soviet Union anthem plays)**

"Coming down the aisle, currently residing in Hanoi, Vietnam... from Moscow, Russia, Omega Red!" (Crowd Boos)

"Ayano Minegishi has received orders to not interfere in this match." reminded Bumblebee.

"Jean did the right thing on banning that Lucky Turncoat!" said Hikage in agreement.

**(The Mountie theme plays)**

"His opponent, from Yukon, Canada... Yoink!" (Crowd cheers)

"Well, here comes our Mountie!" said Bumblebee.

"Will he win this one? Let's find out!" added Hikage.

The match begins with Omega Red and Yoink staring at each other, before Omega Red pointed somewhere else, making Yoink look away, giving Omega Red the chance to give a hook punch right to Yoink's face, then he gives him a kick to the gut and tries to choke Yoink into the turnbuckle, since it's a Brawl Match, he can't be DQ'ed, then Yoink surprises Omega with an elbow, then he gives a series of chops, left, right, left, then he grabs Omega into a Electric Chair, Omega yelps in pain, then Yoink proceeds to damage Omega with a Stall Suplex, throwing him out the ring, then Yoink grabs his shockgun and goes to harm Omega with it, much to the delight to the crowd, but Omega Red spits on Yoink's and gives a low blow.

"OUCH!" yelled Hikage in shock upon seeing that low blow.

"The people is chanting the name of the country!" commented Bumblebee.

The crowd chants "UKRAINE!" as Omega Red glares at them and starts insulting them in their native tongue, then he grabs Yoink and slams his into the steel stair, Yoink bleeds, as Omega Red grabs him and bathes his face with Yoink's blood and shouts "LONG LIVE STALIN!", making even angrier the crowd, then he puts Yoink back in the ring and climbs the turnbuckle and delivers a Flying Elbow, then he grabs Yoink into a Scissors Armbar, choking Yoink, then Omega makes a gesture that he's going to put Yoink away! Omega Red grabs Yoink into the Carbonadium Coil Hug, as Yoink is about to pass out.

"Hey look!" shouted Hikage, while looking at a familiar figure.

"It's Rocko!" said Bumblebee.

Rocko comes from the crowd and smashes Omega Red with his baseball bat, then he delivers the Wallaby Deathdrop, knocking him out, he then goes away from the ring as Yoink recovers and grabs Omega Red into the Carotid Control Technique, the referee starts lifting Omega's hand...1...2...3...4...5!

"This winner of this match, by submission... Yoink!"

"Well, this is is just a warning to Omega Red!" said Hikage.

"What will happen at Hardcore Games?" asked rhetorically Bumblebee.

"See ya!" said Hikage, while waving good bye to the audience.

**CASZ Results**

**Kanata Izumi defeats Vicky Carper.**

**True Tears Team defeats Ren & Stimpy**

**Megatron defeats Black Jack**

**Yoink defeats Omega Red.**


	5. Week 4

**(Your Desicion by Alice in Chains plays)**

The fireworks explode as this episode before Hardcore Games goes live at Dubnica, Slovakia!

"WELCOME WRESTLING FANS! WE'RE LIVE IN DUBNICA, SLOVAKIA, We're broadcasting from the Mestský Stadión!" greeted Bumblebee.

"Ahoj, Bumblebee! We're traveling through Eastern Europe! It's time for celebration! At Clash of The Titans, Shinichiro Nakagami helped The Bully Fighting Front to defeat Wolfgang and his cronies!" said Hikage happily.

"That's right, Hikage. There are balloons falling everywhere here tonight! Tonight is party night!" said Bumblebee while talking about the ballons that fall all over the crowds tonight.

Jean Kazuhiza and the entire roster (except for Francis and Victor, of course) are here in the ring with a enormous cake and a gate made of balloons.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today, we celebrate a special day, a great one to be honest, a day that i'm really glad to announce, this is the day, that bullying died!" announced Jean proudly.

The crowd cheers.

"So, as CASZ Chairman, i'll be announcing our great hero, ladies and gentlemen... SHINICHIRO NAKAGAMI!"

**(True Tears opening plays)**

Shinichiro Nakagami and Miyokichi Nobuse come out, Nobuse pushes Shinichiro as the latter feels somewhat awkward due to being congratulated for helping The BFF. As they arrive at the apron, Miyokichi sits over the middle rope to let Shinichiro pass.

"First of all, Congratulations Shinichiro... for killing bullying! Second you have a great tag team partner in Miyokichi." said Jean while congratulating both Shinichiro and Miyokichi.

Miyokichi scratches his back in shame.

"You guys have a great future as a tag team, you know?" said Jean as he approached the microphone towards Shinichiro.

Shinichiro takes the microphone.

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Kazuhiza. It's an honor to be awarded like this." said Shinichiro, accepting the congratulations.

"We'll make sure that we'll carve our names in fiction wrestling story!" added Miyokichi.

"Okay then... so party time!" announced.

The party starts as a few women enter into the ring to dance to Amy Holland's She's On Fire, however...

"CUT THE MUSIC! STOP THIS CRAP!" shouted a voice as the lights went out.

It was Victor The Schoolbully, who appears on the titantron.

"So, this is the dumb boy who helped his team defeat Wolfgang and his clique?" said Victor in mock about Shinichiro. "Well, let me tell you something... i'll soon come for you! Tonight, be thankful that i won't kick your ass!"

**(Commercial Break)**

**(Do you smell what Hooligan is Cooking? The Rock theme sounds)**

Onpu Segawa stands in the ring for the announcements.

"The following contest, is scheduled for one fall and it's for the CASZ Iron Fist Championship! Introducing first, from The Lucky Cat District, Japan... The CASZ Iron Fist Champion... Hooligan!" (Crowd cheers).

"Tonight, Hooligan defends his title against one of the members of The Full Blooded French." said Hikage.

"I heard that Gwizdo wanted Mosley Moville to take that spot!" added Bumblebee.

**(Robot Rock by Daft Punk plays)**

"Where's my baguette?" chanted the crowd.

"His opponent... the challenger! From Ouigee Falls, Seattle, Washington, currently residing in Little France, New York... representing the F.B.F... Mosley "Mo" Moville!" (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

"This is Mo's debut!" said Hikage.

"Since everything's is legal in Iron Fist's matches, is there high chances for the Full Blooded French." commented Bumblebee.

The ring bells, as Mosley Moville prepares himself by elongating his legs and arms into the turnbuckle, this makes Hooligan, very annoyed as he just shouts "BRING IT!".  
Mosley Moville just runs towards Hooligan and hits a Shoulder Block, but Hooligan reverses it, throwing at the mat, then he grabs Moville, who's groggy and starts slapping him repeatdly and then he goes to the ropes, bounces gives his own styled clothesline, then he climbs into the turnbuckle and goes for a dropkick aimed at Mosley, then he covers 1...2... Movile breaks up!

Hooligan rises up as he slaps Moville a few times, then he bounces from the ropes the go for the Hooligan Clothesline, then he climbs into the turnbuckle and he signals the crowd two thumbs down, announcing his victory, however as Hooligan goes for the knee drop, Moville dodges it, inmediatly, as Hooligan is about to raise up, Obelix comes out from the crowds and delivers Hooligan a Boar Driver (Rikishi Driver), then Moville seizes the oportunity and covers Hooligan 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner and the new CASZ Iron Fist Champion, Mosley "Mo" Moville!"

Hooligan suddenly kips-up and glares at Obelix and Mo and goes to ringside and grabs from under the ring a chair and smacks Moville with it, then Obelix and the rest of the F.B.F. comes to save Moville from Hooligan as he stays in the ring while glaring at them as the F.B.F. retreats.

"One thing's for sure, the F.B.F. got in Hooligan's nerves." commented Hikage.

**(Jean's office)**

"Haruhi, the idea of interviewing the Bullies may have been very gutsy from you. But thanks to that, you nearly put us down on guard!" snapped Jean.

"Oh come on! It was my debut, so i wanted to spark the beginning of the SOS Chat with a shocking invetee!" said Haruhi in protest.

"You even want anti-anime invitees?" said Jean angrily.

Haruhi turns her back on Jean and crosses her arms as she remarks "I don't care!"

"Well, Let's see if you care after Hardcore Games, when you face Konata and Kanata in a... Bra & Panties Triple Threat Match for the CASZ Women's Championship!" said Jean while smirking devishly.

Haruhi glares at Jean as walks away from his office.

"Is this a punishment?" protested Haruhi.

**(Back at the ring)**

**(Lilium by Noma Kumiko plays)**

The lights went out, as then a pink spotlight illuminates a diclonni, it was Lucy, she's doing a artistic dance routine wearing a Gustav Klimt inspired dress. As the song ends, she grabs the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the Diva Birth Contest, the winner and the runner-up of this contest will earn their contracts with the CASZ!" announced Lucy.

**(Dirty Little Thing by Velvet Revolver plays)**

The contestants enter through the ramp as they enter into the ring.

"Well, it looks like we have variety this year, i'll start with the youngest girls. What's your name?" asked Lucy to the first contestant.

"I'm Patsy Smiles, i come from Acorn Flats, Great Lakes!"

"You're a scout, huh... anyway, who are you little girl?" asked Lucy to the second contestant.

"I'm Sari Sumdac, i'm a little female autobot, even if you think i'm a little girl. By the way i'm from Detroit, Michigan." replied the red-haired girl.

"You'll have to prove me that. Next!" said Lucy to the third contestant.

"I'm Marceline The Vampire Queen, from the Land of Ooo, Parts Unknown!" replied the vampire girl as she plays her bass guitar.

"Amazing, and you are..." said Lucy to the fourth contestant.

"Tali, Tali Zorah' Vas Neemah, from the Migrant Fleet, Outer Space." replied the quarian woman.

"You look weird to me, is that a mask?" asked Lucy a bit puzzled.

"Yes, i used to be from a planet where another kind of air is breathen." replied Tali.

"Impressive... next!"

"I'm Misao Makimachi, proud member of the Oniwabanshu, from Kyoto, Japan!" said the young ninja.

"Energetic... who's next?"

"My name's Lain Iwakura, i come from The Wired, Internet." responded shyly the girl.

"I wish you luck, next!"

"I'm Android 18, but you can call me 18, i'm from Dr. Gero's Laboratory." said the blonde young woman.

"Nice! And our last contestant is..."

"Yui Hirasawa, from Yamato, Tokyo, Japan!" said the young girl who grabbed her guitar, which it called Marceline's attention as she grabbed her bass guitar played it too.

"AMAZING! I love this job!" shouted Lucy before blushing and realizing her Out-of-character reaction, then she regains her breath. "Well, remember you guys can vote who leaves and who stays, see you around! These are the eight finalists! Don't forget to vote!"

**(Commercial Break)**

**(Neon Genesis Evangelion opening plays)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Approaching the ring, from Tokyo-3, Japan... Gendo Ikari!" (Crowd Boos)

"Gendo is getting prepared for his Taped Fist match against Shinji." commented Hikage.

"The loser of that match must leave the CASZ!" said Bumblebee.

**(Black Jack opening theme plays)**

Onpu: His opponent, The World's Most Greatest Surgeon... Black Jack (Crowd Cheers)

"Here goes, one of Ozamu Tezka's greatest characters." commented Hikage.

"After Astro Boy of course." added Bumblebee.

The ring bells, as Gendo Ikari runs towards Black Jack with a clothesline, then he lifts him up into a Piledriver, then he proceeds to stomp him, then he delivers an elbow drop, then he runs to the ropes, going for a Senton, but Black Jack lifts up and snaps Gendo with a Back Breaker, he traps him with a headlock, but Gendo kicks him between his legs, the referee didn't see it. Black Jack, despite that traps Gendo with a Tilt-A-Whirl slam and covers him 1...2... Gendo Breaks the count!

"Gendo is very tough! stated Hikage.

"He's maquiavelic, and won't stop at nothing to destroy Shinji once and for all!" commented Bumblebee.

Gendo goes with a jab combination, living Black Jack groggy, then as he's about to give him a yakuza kick, Black Jack ducks it, accidentally knocking down the referee, then Black Jack tries to wake up the referee, Gendo takes something out his underwear, brass knuckles!

"Black Jack, watch out!" warned Hikage.

Black Jack turns to Gendo, who surprises him with his brass knuckles, knocking him down, then he throws away the brass knuckles and covers him as the ref barely recovers 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner, Gendo Ikari!"

"Better that Shinji prepares himself." said Hikage.

"Gendo will have no use of his brass knuckles on the Taped Fist Match!" added Bumblebee.

**(Promo)**

"The Outer Space, where humanity fights for expanding his domination for knowledge and technology." said a voice while shots of the outer space are showing up.

Then a ship, known as the Argama, is flying slowly, then two mobile suits are launching from it...

"Kamille Bidan, Zeta Gundam, launching!" said a young male voice as the Zeta Gundam flew out.

"Judau Ashta, Double Zeta Gundam, launching!" said another young male voice as the Double Z flew away too.

The Mobile Suits fly in the skies and both form with the smoke they left in the trail, Three "Z"s.

**Triple Z**

**(Back to the ring)**

**(Tekno Team 2000 theme plays)**

"The following contest, it's a tag team match... scheduled for one fall! Coming down the aisle, Kotake Tetsuya and Cool Cat, Tekno Toons 3000!" (Crowd Boos)

"The Angry Beavers, who are the champions are expecting to face the F.B.F." said Hikage.

"Let's see how they prepare for their match." added Bumblebee.

**(Angry Beavers theme plays)**

"Their opponents, from Osage County, Oklahoma! The Angry Beavers!" (Crowd Cheers)

"The Beavers are getting prepared for that match." said Bumblebee.

"There are rumours that the ENTIRE stable will face them." added Hikage.

As the bell rings, Daggett runs towards Cool Cat and does a Diving crossbody on him, then he bounces to the ropes and gives him a knee attack, knocking Cool Cat down, then he tags to his brother Norbert, as he clotheslines Cool Cat, he's about to give the tag to Kotake, who ignores him and leaves him.

"It looks like Tekno Toons 3000 is no more." stated Hikage.

Norbert applies a spear and covers 1...2...3!

"Here are your winners! The Angry Beavers!"

Gwizdo appears on the titantron.

"Bonjour, Beavers! Guess what! The match that you'll have at Hardcore Games... It will be a... FREEBIRD RULES MATCH!" said Gwizdo while smirking and waving good bye.

"FREEBIRD RULES MATCH? What does that mean?" asked Hikage in confusion.

"That means that the entire stable will challenge the beavers for the CASZ Tag Team Championship!" replied Bumblebee.

**(Commercial break)**

Dave The Barbarian is reading a magazine, but then he looks to a page which shows Haruhi Suzumiya covered by a white sheet.

"What the?" gasped Dave in shock "This is what animation has come to? I can't allow it! I CAN'T ALLOW IT!"

**(Back to the ring)**

**(Soviet Union theme plays)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Hanoi, Vietnam, accompanied by Ayano Minegishi, he's the CASZ Champion... Omega Red!" (Crowd Boos)

"Well, Hardcore Games would be the last night for Omega Red as CASZ World Champ, that's it, if he loses to Rocko of course." stated Hikage.

"This is when everything goes, a warm up match!" added Bumblebee.

**(Goldust theme plays)**

"His opponent... from Heck, California... Red-Dust!" (Crowd Boos)

"A few weeks ago, Red-Dust has been eliminated for the series of fights for the CASZ World Championship." said Hikage.

"This will be his chance to prove that his defeat was a fluke." stated Bumblebee.

The bell rings, as Goldust acts effeminately to Omega Red as he inhales and blows his breath to the communist mutant, this just provokes Omega Red as he beats him brutally, as Red-Dust takes a rope, forcing the ref to stop Omega Red, then as he glares at the ref, Red-Dust gives him an uppercut, then he gives him a combination of punches and him, doing Pumphandle Slam, then he sets his sights on Ayano Minegishi, trying to seduct her. Ayano just ignores his advances.

"Don't try to nail her, Red-Dust." warned Hikage.

Omega Red traps Red-Dust with a Carbonadium Coil Choke, but before trying the hold, Red-Dust kicks Omega Red between the groin, then he rakes Omega's back, he goes for a Inverted Piledriver, then he runs to the ropes and Ayano Minegishi traps his feet. The referee sees this and ejects Ayano from the ringside inmediatly. As Red-Dust attemps to seduct her again, Omega beats him from behind then he grabs his neck and goes again for the Carbonadium Coil Choke.

"He's going to tap, TAP, TAP!" shouted Bumblebee.

Suddenly, Rocko comes through the entrance ramp and attacks both Red-Dust and Omega Red with his black baseball bat, the referee orders to end the match!

"Ladies and gentlemen, the referee has decreed this match as NO CONTEST due to Rocko's interference!"

Rocko keeps on attacking both wrestlers, until...

**(Eye of the Tiger by Survivor plays)**

"ROCKO, STOP IT!" yelled Jean. "I was preparing something for you and Omega Red, but seeing that things are getting out of control i have took the following desicions!"

"First, Assurancetourix will be the CASZ Vice-President! I'll give him the right to act in case of abscence!"

"Second, i have hired a new Commisioner to take Assurancetourix's place, i met this old woman, during my stay at St. Miator's Girls' Academy in Astrea Hill, she's strict, yes, but she's the proper person to handle out riots in my wrestling company, so ladies and gentlemen, she's your new CASZ Commisioner, the Sister Mizue Hamasaka!"

An old woman, the Sister Mizue Hamasaka comes out through the entrance gate as she sets her sights to the ring, as the show comes to an end.

**RESULTS**

**Mosley "Mo" Moville defeats Hooligan (New CASZ Iron Fist Championship)**

**Gendo Ikari defeats Black Jack**

**Angry Beavers defeat Tekno Toons 3000 (TT3000 dissolves)**

**Omega Red vs Red-Dust ends up in NO CONTEST.**


	6. Hardcore Games

**(Cyco Vision by Suicidal Tendencies)**

"And now... Toblerone Presents... CASZ Hardcore Games!"

The fireworks explode as the event kicks off live from Zimbru Stadium, Chisinau, Moldavia!

"Hello, everyone! We're live from Zimbru Stadium, Chisinau, Moldavia!" greeted Bumblebee.

"Today, we have a lot of good matches! But the fun of all this is that we're at Hardcore Games, everything is allowed!" said Hikage.

**(Lilium by Noma Kumiko plays)**

Onpu Segawa stands in the ring as she prepares to announce.

"Ladies and gentlemen... Lucy!" (Crowd cheers)

Lucy walks down through the entrance ramp wearing a black long dress while holding the torch, passing through the ringside, until arriving the place where the flame of the hardcore spirit will keep burning alive.

Upon lightning the torch, she grabs a few books one of them says "ACTA Bill" and throws it into the flames, then she grabs another book which it says "Trans-Pacific Partnership", also throwing it, then she proceeds to rip her black dress, eventually leaving herself in a black swimswit, then she grabs a microphone.

"LET THE HARDCORE GAMES, BEGIN!" shouted Lucy as she put her left hand on her waist.

The crowd cheers wildy!

"NO INTERNET OPRESSION! NO ACTA, NO TPP! FEMENINE REVOLUTION!" shouted Hikage.

"The ACTA, along with TPP will do nothing else than ruin the freedom in internet and in the world, especially the Middle East!" said Bumblebee in agreement.

**(Angry Beavers theme plays)**

"The following contest is a Freebird Rules match, scheduled for one fall! Introudicing the first, the CASZ Tag Team Champions... The Angry Beavers!" (Crowd Cheers)

"The Beavers are facing a threat that can put in danger their reign." commented Hikage.

"They'll face all of the members of the Full Blooded French." added Bumblebee.

**(Robot Rock by Daft Punk plays)**

"Their opponents, Gwizdo, D'Eon De Beaumont, Asterix, Obelix, George De Sand, Lian-Chu and CASZ Iron Fist Champion Mosley Moville... The Full Blooded French!" (Crowd Cheers/Boos).

"They have debuted a few weeks ago and they're alreading tasting our gold!" said Hikage.

"The best thing for them is if they win this match, the entire stable will be considered the CASZ Tag Team Champs." stated Bumblebee.

The match begins with Norbert trying to handshake Gwizdo, as the latter gives a smile, both do the handshake, but Gwizdo surprises spiting on Nobert's eye and surprises him with a STO, then he proceeds to stomp him, and grabs him by his waist but Norbert traps him with a brief Single Leg Boston Crab, Gwizdo quickly kicks out and he prepares to fight Norbert, who runs to him with a Lariat, but Gwizdo surprises Norbert, throwing him against the turnbuckle on the side of his team, George De Sand enters as he beats Norbert. Dagget tries to enter the ring but the ref prevents him to do it as they keep battering him down. When the ref turns his attention to the F.B.F., De Sand goes back to the corner, while Gwizdo tags Lian-Chu, who enters and irish whips Norbert, who tags quickly on Dagget.

Dagget enters into the ring giving a Tornado DDT to Lian-Chu. He covers 1...2... Lian-Chu breaks the pin!

Lian-chu grabs Dagget's neck and gives him a Chokeslam, then he tags D'Eon de Beaumont, who kisses his own fist and goes for a fist drop, then he goes for a sleeper. Norbert can't take this anymore and runs towards D'Eon de Beaumont despite ref's warnings. D'Eon gives him a Clothesline, then he grabs Norbert and throws him out the ring!

Then, D'Eon tags Asterix who grabs Dagget and puts him over his shoulders and goes for the Ceasar Destroyer (Wasteland), then he puts his over Dagget... 1...2...3!

"Here are your winners... and new CASZ Tag Team Champions... The Full Blooded French!"

"First the Freebirds... then the Spirit Squad... NOW IT'S THE F.B.F.!" stated Hikage.

"These baggette eaters are rolling! First, they have the CASZ Iron Fist Title... and now they have the CASZ Tag Team Titles!" commented Bumblebee.

"VIVA LA FRANCE!" shouted Gwizdo.

**(Backstage)**

Shinji is staring at a photo of his father, knowing that now it depends of the results of this match.

**(Back to the ring)**

Lucy is in the ring still wearing the black swimsuit.

"It's time for the CASZ Diva Birth!" announced Lucy.

**(Dirty Little Thing by Velvet Revolver)**

All the contestants go through the ramp, then they arrive into the ring. Upon their arrival the music ends.

"Before we go to the next challenge... we must see who leaves the contest. Remember the rules, the Diva who gets least amount of points goes back home. Now... ladies and gentlemen... the first eliminated is... Misao Makimachi!"

Misao gets shocked by this at first, but then she shakes hands with Lucy, before a short embrace.

"I wish your best endeavour in the future. You're sexy and beautiful. Good Luck." said Lucy to Misao, who was leaving through the entrance ramp. "Anyway, today i'll challenge you all to an arm wrestling match. Don't worry, i won't use my vectors. You must try to not let me shove you down your arm during thirty seconds, however, the one who gets longest time wins. Marceline, you're first."

The staff puts a table in the middle of the ring, then Lucy and Marceline put their elbows and grab each others hands, the referee orders to start the bout, Marceline goes against Lucy, however as the timer reaches the 20 seconds, Lucy finally shoves Marceline's arm down!

"20.1 seconds, nice try! Android 18, you're next in line!"

Android and Lucy prepare for the bout, as the ref officially starts it, Lucy tries her best but Android 18 is getting the best of her, as they pass the 20 seconds, Android 18 is still going... but then Lucy finally puts her arm down.

"27.2 seconds, i admit it, you got me caught. Sari, you're next."

Sari gets prepared and puts her arm on the table and Lucy does the same. The ref starts the bout, Sari starts getting the upper hand, but are now on a go back to the middle, then as they reach the 25 seconds... Lucy finally overcomes it.

"27.5 seconds! Cutting edge! Yui you're next!"

Yui shyly goes agains Lucy as she never faced something like that arm wrestling before, then she sighs deeply and before going against Lucy, the ref starts the bout, Yui resists at first, but Lucy overcomes her quickly!

"10.0 seconds... too bad, Yui. Patsy, you're next!"

Patsy stands up to Lucy, putting her arm. The ref starts the bout, both are in a stalemate, until they pass the 15 seconds... at 17 seconds it ends!

"17.6 seconds... not bad tough. Lain, you're next."

Lain makes the same response that Yui gave early, but despite that she prepares for the bout. The ref starts, she holds Lucy's arm for the next 10 seconds, she starts losing it to Lucy, however she resists, but shortly.

"14.0... Tali, you're the last one!"

Tali goes to Lucy as she prepares for the arm wrestling bout, the ref starts the bout, both are in stalemate, no one refuses to give up, Tali resists at her best, they pass the 25 seconds... Lucy breaks her arm down!

"26.9! You're tough one! You nearly crossed it! But it wasn't too much... Sari Sumdac wins!"

"Yay!" exclaimed Sair while jumping.

"Remember, audience! You'll choose who stays and who goes home, see you in next CASZ's episode!" announced Lucy.

**(Commercial break)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest it's a Loser Leaves CASZ Taped Fist Match. The rules of this match are these... The fists of both contenders will be wrapped with a tape, allowing them to punch harder, also, there's no DQ and no count-out. The loser of this match must leave CASZ permanently."

**(Neon Genesis Evangelion opening plays)**

"Introducing first, from the NERV Headquarters located at Tokyo-3, Japan... Gendo Ikari!" (Crowd boos)

"This will be the final chapter for this crude father and son rivalry!" said Bumblebee.

"The loser must never show his face at CASZ ever again!" added Hikage.

**(Japanese national anthem plays)**

"And his opponent, from Tokyo-3, Japan... "The Japanese Penguin" Shinji Ikari!" (Crowd Cheers!)

"Tonight is Shinji's redemption!" stated Bumblebee.

"Gendo will now face the consequences of his actions!" exclaimed Hikage.

The referee orders both Gendo and Shinji to extend their arms as the other refs wrap their fists with a white tape, after they're done, the ref explains the rules and orders the match to begin.

Gendo starts beating Shinji, then he goes for a few mounted punches, before Shinji overcomes him and does the same thing, then he throws him out of the ring and attempts to beat him more, only to let Gendo going for a low blow. Then he beats the back of Shinji's head. Gendo proceeds to stop him, then he carries him through the audience, and beats him still more, but Shinji blocks the punch and counters with another one, but Gendo grabs him and does a Scoop Slam! Then he covers Shinji 1...2... Shinji breaks the count!

Gendo, knowing that his son won't give up easily, grabs a steel tube near the entrance of the arena and smashes it on Shinji's chest, he screams in pain. Gendo asks his son "Does it hurt?", then he keeps on smashing him more and more.

"Oh, no!" commented Hikage in disbelief.

"Gendo is taking this too far!" said Bumblebee agreeing.

After beating him once with the steel tube, Shinji finally reacts and grabs the steel tube from his father and shoves it into his stomach! Then he throws him into a powerbomb, then he proceeds to punish with a Running Forearm Smash, then he finally goes with a Running Powerslam, but knowing that it won't be enough redemption, Shinji takes his father to the Parking Lot.

"Where's taking Gendo?" asked Bumblebee.

Shinji finally arrives to the Parking Lot as he carries his beaten father into his own vehicle!

"NO! Shinji's insane!" yelled Hikage in horror.

"He'll turn his father and tormentor into a bloody pulp!" added Bumblebee.

Shinji goes for another Running Forearm Smash... He slams his own father into his own car!

"HOLY CRAP!" shouted Hikage in shock!

Gendo finally gets unconscious as paramedics and referees go to assist him, while preventing Shinji doing him any harm.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Gendo's unable to continue the match. So therefore, the winner of this bout and REMAINING IN CASZ... THE JAPANESE PENGUIN, SHINJI IKARI!"

"Can't believe it!" said Hikage in surprise.

"Gendo's gone, he's no more!" said Bumblebee.

An ambulance comes into the scene as they take Gendo into an stretcher. Meanwhile, Yuko Ichihara appears to Shinji and embraces him, then both enter into a car and they leave, while Shinji carries the Japanese flag!

**(Back to the ring)**

"Shinji deserves a celebration!" said Hikage happily.

"Now the days of Gendo terrorizing him are over!" replied Bumblebee.

"WAIT A MINUTE, LOOK AT THE SKY!" exclaimed Hikage while pointing to the sky.

A Gundam is flying over the Zimbru Stadium and it's followed by another Gundam. It was the Zeta Gundam and the ZZ Gundam respectively.

They finally land into the stadium as the audiences watch it amazed by it.

From the Zeta Gundam appears a boy with blue hair, while from the ZZ Gundam comes a brown haired boy.

"Whoa! I didn't see that coming!" said Hikage amazed.

"It looks we have a new tag team! What's are your names?" asked Bumblebee to the boys.

"I'm Kamille Bidan, pilot of the Zeta Gundam!" replied the blue-haired boy.

"Kamille? Isn't that a girls name?" asked Hikage puzzled.

"Do i look like a girl to you? I'M A MAN!" snapped Kamille.

"Hey, take it easy!" said Hikage, trying to calm down Kamille.

"I'm Judau Ashta, proud pilot of the ZZ Gundam!" replied the brown-haired boy while smirking and crossing his arms.

"You look somewhat cocky to me." commented Bumblebee.

"We fight for the A.E.U.G and for Earth Federation of course!" said Judau while pointing to himself.

"We're newtypes and togheter we're known as Tri-Zeta Newtypes!" added Kamille.

"You'll hear from us in the next weeks!" announced Judau as he and Kamille walk towards backstage.

"Let's go back with Onpu Segawa at ringside!" said Hikage.

"The following contest is schedule for one fall and it's for the CASZ Olympic Championship!"

**(Nothing's Going to Stand on Our Way by Spectre General plays)**

"Introducing first, from Cybertron... Megatron!" (Crowd boos)

"Nobody's heard from Dave The Barbarian at this point." commented Hikage.

**(Dave The Barbarian theme plays)**

"His opponent... from Udrogoth, Eastern Europe... THE CASZ OLYMPIC CHAMPION... DAVE THE BARBARIAN!"

After a few seconds, Dave doesn't appear.

"May Dave The Barbarian please appear now?" asked Onpu while looking at the entrance ramp.

But a CASZ staff member comes with the Olympic Championship and with a card then he shows it to Onpu, she opens it and wides her eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It has been announced that Dave The Barbarian has forfeited voluntarily the title, so... NEW CASZ OLYMPIC CHAMPION... MEGATRON!"

"But why Dave should do this?" asked Bumblebee in confusion.

Megatron grabs the mic as he grabs his new championship.

"Dave, i never tought that you would be so coward! Now i see that i was saying the truth! Dave, you're nothing but a cheap example of how many humans fear me, The Leader of the Decepticons! I'm the best here! I deserve to the Olympic Champion and..."

The lights go out, quickly drowing the place in darkness. The titantron shows white cloth showing two symmetrical R's, then it shows a entire word

'RORSCHARCH'

**(Dark Orchestal Music plays)**

Rorscharch walks silently while the crowd cheers louder upon his arrival!

"I'm Rorscharch, i'm here to face Megatron for the Olympic Championship and represent humanity." announced Rorscharch as he stared at Megatron.

"What a mad human! i'll beat you in just 5 minutes for the Olympic Championship!" boasted Megatron as he broke his knuckles.

"Five minutes, ha ha. I'll need that to beat you." replied Rorscharch in his trademark monotone voice.

The ring bells as Rorscharch just stands for a while as Megatron stares him, in an attempt to intimidate him, however as he glares at him, there's no effect at all. Megatron snaps at Rorscach and swings his punch, Rorscharch quickly counts and punches him around, the timer goes by 4:20, and Rorscharch is already dominating Megatron, then he grabs him with a Gutbreaker, then he climbs to the second rope in the turnbuckle and goes for a short Elbow Smash, then he proceeds to go for a Boston Crab, as the timer shows 4:00.

Megatron quickly reverts the submission as he runs to the ropes and attempts to deliver a Leg Drop on Rorscharch, only to fail as Rorscharch rolls out of the ring, then Megatron runs jumping over the third rope doing a Somersault Plancha, only to fail as Rorscharch lands him into the commentary table!

"Our table! Rorscharch just slammed Megatron through our table!" shouted Hikage.

"Oh my GOD!" exclaimed Bumblebee.

Rorscharch carries Megatron back into the ring and grabs him into the Street Justice (Chickenwing Crossface), Megatron attemps to resist but he starts passing out, but then he regains his adrenaline, desperately trying to reach the ropes but Rorscharch still holds him into the submission, Megatron finally waves his arm, as the ref orders to stop the match!

"Here's your winner... and the new CASZ Olympic Champion... Rorscharch!"

"What a great debut by Rorscharch!" shouted Hikage.

"And he already has his first title!" said Bumblebee.

**(Commercial Break)**

**(CASZ Commisioner Room)**

Sister Hamasaka is looking the matches so far.

"I can't believe it! I end up being hired by a wrestling company full of imbeciles, but Mr. Kazuhiza trusts me to put the line." groaned Hamasaka while looking at the match through the televison set.

Omega Red comes in, slamming the door.

"I heard you're the new CASZ Commisioner. You don't look so menacing to me." boasted Omega Red.

"I can be strict, and go Mr. Kazuhiza's orders!" said Hamasaka while hitting her wooden stick into the desk. "As CASZ's new commisioner, i forbid Ayano Minegishi to go with you ringside!"

"You're asking for trouble, then you're my next victim!" snapped Omega Red, who's about to grab Mizue.

"Don't lay your fingers on me! You put a finger on me, you're fired!" warned Hamasaka as she pointed Omega with her wooden stick.

Omega Red contains himself to touch her and leaves.

**(Ringside)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a Triple Threat Match Bra & Panties Match, scheduled for one fall and it's for the CASZ Women's Championship!"

**(Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya opening theme plays)**

"Introducing first... from the S.O.S. Headquarters located in Tokyo, Japan... The CASZ's Women's Champion... Haruhi Suzumiya!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Haruhi won the match from Konata at Fullmetal Doremi Bash!" said Hikage.

"Now it's more of a rematch, they'll be facing Konata's mother, who came back from death." commented Bumblebee.

**(Lucky Star opening theme plays)**

"Her opponent... from Kusakabe, Saitama Prefecture, Japan... Konata Izumi!" (Crowd Cheers)

"That otaku girl won't get it easy today." said Hikage.

"This can't get any worse than this." added Bumblebee.

**(Shiawase Negai Kanata Kara by Sumi Shimamoto plays)**

"Now introducing... from Kusakabe, Saitama Prefecture, Japan... Kanata Izumi!" (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

"Kanata's is a serious contender." commented Bumblebee.

"You can't deny that both are beautiful, like mother, like daughter." added Hikage.

"Are you...?" asked Bumblebee.

"Sir! I'm Straight!" replied quickly Hikage, fearing that Bumblebee would ask her something.

The bell rings as Konata stares at her mother, while Haruhi just rests on the third rope while watching amused how mother and daughter will be tearing each other apart, then she laughs at them, but Kanata grabs Haruhi and slams her head against the mat. Konata, at first looks distraught, but then she grabs Kanata and gives her a chop and throws her at the ropes, Kanata counters with a Tornado DDT. Haruhi seizes the opportunity as he surprises Kanata with a Bulldog, then she goes for Konata, attempting to strip her, removing her shirt, and leaving her with her bra and the male fans cheer up!

"Good lord!" groaned Hikage while palming her face.

Kanata traps Haruhi with a Back Suplex, then she goes for a Lionsault, then she slowly, removes Haruhi's shirt and exposing her bra! Haruhi reacts angrily at Kanata as she punishers her with a Clothesline, then she delivers Kanata a Piledriver. Then she stands up into the turnbuckle to do the Melancholic Angel, but Konata pushes Kanata aside, making Haruhi fall flat. Konata removes her mother's shirt, revealing her white bra, Kanata looks at the people blushing heavily and covering her chest!

Kanata looks disturbed at her daughter and beats her down then she throws her into the turnbuckle. Then Haruhi seizes the opportunity to strip her white dress, leaving Kanata in bra and underwear. The match is over.

"Here's your winner and still CASZ's Women's Champion... Haruhi Suzumiya!"

Then Haruhi removes her dress and starts dancing with her CASZ's Women's Championship around her waist, to the sound of Hare Hare Yukai.

"WOO HOO!" shouted Hikage.

"What a way to celebrate another victory!" said Bumblebee.

**(Right To Censor theme plays)**

Dave The Barbarian comes out wearing a white t-shirt with a black necktie, black pants and black boots, holding in his right hand with a black gown with a word that says 'CENSORED', forcing Haruhi to wear it and taking her back into backstage, much to the changrin of the crowd!

"Now we know why Dave forfeited his title!" said Hikage.

"He sacrificed it, in order of following a new ideal... known as CENSORSHIP!" shouted Bumblebee.

**(Backstage)**

Assurancetourix is in backstage as he interviews Misao Makimachi, who was just eliminated from the contest.

"Misao, you have some words before leaving?" asked Assurancetourix to Misao.

"Yeah, it was a still pleasure to be here, but i'll be smiling, because for me, the future is brilliant! Bye!" said Misao as she left the building smiling.

As Misao walks out the arena, she finds herself with Alucard and Deadpool, the later whistles at her, Misao just ignores them and walks out.

"She looks beautiful... maybe i should bite her neck later..." said Alucard with a raspy voice.

"Are you mad? She's mine! She's a former Oniwabanshu! I want to have a family of assasins!" protested Deadpool.

"You only think of staying with girls! Love must be symbolical, not just grabbing groupies around!" protested back Alucard.

Assurancetourix looks at Deadpool and Alucard, disgusted.

**(Promo)**

**Next CASZ Episode...**

Victor smiles while cracking his fists.

**VICTOR THE SCHOOLBULLY GOES FOR HIS FIRST MATCH.**

**(Back to the ring)**

"The following contest is for the CASZ World Championship!"

**(Soviet Union anthem plays)**

"Introducing first! Currently residing in Hannoi, Vietnam... The CASZ World Champion... Omega Red!" (Crowd Boos)

"Thanks to Sister Mizue Hamazaka's stipulations, Omega Red must defend alone the title!" commented Bumblebee.

"Let's hope that nobody else ruins the match." added Hikage.

**(Crow Sting theme plays)**

"And his opponent, from O-Town, USA... Rocko!" (Crowd Cheers)

"This is the moment! This is our Sting!" said Hikage.

"The Wallaby will run wild tonight?" added Bumblebee.

The match starts with the ref raising the CASZ World Championship, then Omega Red and Rocko stare at each other. At this Rocko raises his fist, making the crowd cheer him!

Unimpressed, Omega Red slaps Rocko and beats him up as he prepares for a Back Breaker, but Rocko slips from Omega's arms and delivers a chop on his chest, then he throws into an irish whip, Rocko prepares to receive Omega, who quickly counters with a kick to his face and grabs him into a Belly to Belly Suplex, then he grabs him into a Leg Lock, Rocko grabs a rope, the ref counts 1...2...3...4... Omega breaks the hold!

Omega then he looks at Rocko and goes out of the ring, put's Rocko's head on appron and gives him an elbow to his face, then he grabs a chair and he's about to slam it at Rocko, but the ref comes in time and takes it away from him. This gives Rocko a chance to recover and come down from the appron, he grabs Omega Red from behind into a Sleeper Hold, Omega just walks backwards to the ring post.

Then he grabs Rocko back into the ring and grabs him into the Carbonadium Coil Hug, Rocko attempts to break the hold, but he starts losing consciousness, the ref raises Rocko's arm 1..., then he raises Rocko's arm again... 2... then he raises Rocko's arm for a third time and Rocko's arm stays this time! Rocko gives a headbutt to Omega Red and finishes him with a Wallaby Death Drop! Rocko covers Omega Red 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner... and the new CASZ's World Champion... Rocko!"

"He did it, Bumblebee! The Wallaby has beat the communist mutant!" shouted Hikage.

"That's right! The Wallaby is now our new paladin! America has once again, triumphed over the Soviet Union!" exclaimed Bumblebee.

Rocko raises up his new title as the show has come to a close.

**CASZ Hardcore Games Results.**

**The Full Blooded French defeat The Angry Beavers (New CASZ Tag Team Champions!)**

**Misao Makimachi (Rurouni Kenshin) gets eliminated from the Diva Birth**

**Shinji Ikari defeats Gendo Ikari (Gendo leaves CASZ permanently)**

**Megatron wins CASZ Olympic Championship (due to forfeit)**

**Rorschach defeats Megatron (New CASZ Olympic Champion)**

**Haruhi Suzumiya defeats Konata Izumi and Kanata Izumi (CASZ Women's Championship)**

**Rocko defeats Omega Red (New CASZ's World Champion)**

**BTW, Whoever who supports either ACTA or TPP... it should be BETTER OFF DEAD!**


	7. Week 5

**(Your Desicion by Alice in Chains)**

The episode starts and the people cheer up, live from Ferenc Puskás Stadium in Budapest, Hungary.

"Hello, everyone! We're just hours away from Hardcore Games!" greeted Bumblebee.

"A lot of things happened, Bumblebee, the many titles changed hands!" commented Hikage.

**(Right To Censor theme plays)**

Dave The Barbarian comes out to the ramp, admist the booing crowd, holding a microphone in his hand, wearing his new ring attire.

"Oh, no..." muttered Bumblebee in annoyance.

"Those buzzers! My ears are going to explode!" protested Hikage, while covering her ears.

Dave arrives at the ring, then he sets his lips into the microphone.

"Why, Dave, Why? That's a question that many people asked me since i put that melancholic prostitute in a black gown. I'll tell you my reasons." said Dave in a stern tone.

The crowd boos louder towards Dave and his actions done in Hardcore Games.

"In television, there's a time when everything used to be decent, everything had a limit, that limit is known as morality." explained Dave. "In that time, the cartoons used to be sane, entertaining and educative at certain point, but then, those days were over... what do we have now?"

Dave shows a magazine with a part showing Haruhi Suzumiya, who's just covered by a towel and her feet are in the water.

"Teenage japanese girls showing their entire bodies! Vampires killing with guns! There's also an animated show for adults that tells the life of a man, who's in love with a devil girl and has a gutless cop for a friend! And the devil is his boss! My conclussions... YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, AND I DO! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE ELSE COMMITS THE SAME MISTAKE THAT THIS MELANCHOLIC WHORE DID LAST NIGHT!"

**(Promo)**

Everything has it's pinnacle of perfection... everything has it's status of greatness... and now CASZ's will present to you the ultimate showcase of it's own...** THIS IS BRAWLAPALOOZA!**

**(Commercial Break)**

Lucy is now in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen... It's now time to continue the CASZ Diva's Birth!" announced Lucy.

The contestants enter through the entrance ramp.

"Okay, before we start, the part we all hate to do, one goes home tonight! So who will be home tonight?" asked rhetorically Lucy.

The crowd stays silent for a while as the contestants are a bit of nervous.

"The one who goes home tonight it's... Marceline!"

Marceline sighs sadly, before handshaking Lucy and leaving the ring.

"Better luck next time..." said Lucy to Marceline. "Anyway, today's challenge, we'll put on fire your habilities on the mic, but first, we'll give you a word. Okay, Tali, it's your turn. 30 seconds. The Word is Synthetics."

"Synthetics." said Tali. "My home planet is Rannoch, which has been taken over by the Geth, from then on we have been living in the Migrant Fleet, which are composed of Quarian space vessels. Because we were the creators of the Geth, we were expelled from Council and we had to be ejected for that! We're not ashamed for what we did, but the Geth started it at first! They have been our headache for a very long time and we all know what are their demands, but as long as they keep killing other organics, they will never achieve want they want."

"Neat. Patsy, you're next. The word is: Love."

"Love?" said Patsy. "Love it's the most splendorous thing to exist, Love it's in everywhere, love it's even on you! It's the most beautiful feeling in the world. I'll expect the day when i arrive to my wedding!"

"Great. Lain, your turn, Internet."

"Internet." said Lain "I've entered into the Wired, it's a very strange place, but at the same time, an alluring one, forget Facebook, forget Twitter, forget MySpace, there's just... The Wired."

"Not bad at all, Sari, your turn. Fun."

"Fun? You want to know what's fun?" questioned Sari. "Getting along with your friends, playing a lot, ruining things that bad guys! Fighting to save the world! That's fun!"

"Good. Android 18. Boys."

"Boys, sometimes they're cute, but sometimes they're jerks." described 18. "They talk about being so macho, but also like to be serve women. That's what are boys to me."

"Okay, then, Yui Hirasawa. Lazy."

"Lazy! Don't say Lazy!" yelled Yui as he eyes pour tears. "One day a friend of mine told me that if i never join a club, they'll brand me a NEET! That so horrible!"

"Eh... Okay. Well, it's all for now! Remember that you can decided who stays and who goes home!" announced Lucy. "Until next week!"

**(Commercial break)**

"This contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Laguna Beach, California.. Tyler Suks!" (Crowd Has No Reaction)

"I heard that this guy screwed certain NXT winner." said Hikage.

"Please, don't make any references to that show or Jean will fire us." warned Hikage.

**(Clown by Korn plays)**

"His opponent, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania... Victor The Schoolbully!" (Crowd Boos)

"This boy is danger to all in backstage as in the ring." said Hikage in fear.

"And Tyler Suks is his first victim." added Bumblebee.

The ring bells, as Victor quickly lunges against Tyler and beats him down, then he stomps him. Victor grabs Tyler by his waist and applies him a bearhug. The people starts chanting "VICTOR SUCKS, VICTOR SUCKS!". This only enrages him enough, to climb the turnbuckle and go for a Splash over Tyler, then he goes for a Cobra Clutch, thus making Tyler yell in pain and tap out.

"Here's your winner... Victor The Schoolbully!"

Victor grabs Tyler and punishes him with a Gut-Wrenching Powerbomb!

"Please somebody call him down!" shouted Hikage in horror.

"Victor is ready to prove why he hates Ren & Stimpy!" said Bumblebee.

**(Interview)**

Spartan is with Marceline, already eliminated from the Diva Birth.

"We're right now with Marceline. Marceline your toughts?" asked Spartan politely.

"Damn you ALL! I'll suck your blood!" gnarled Marceline as she's about to smack Spartan with her guitar.

Spartan blasts Marceline with his rays, knocking her down as the guards take her away.

"Well, she's out, back to ring."

**(Ring)**

**(Angry Beavers theme)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Osage County, Oklahoma, The Angry Beavers!" (Crowd Cheers)

"The Beavers have lost the titles to the F.B.F." commented Hikage.

"This match will prove if they're still ready to face them back." said Bumblebee.

**(True Tears opening plays)**

"Their opponents, from Toyama, Japan... Shinichiro Nakagami and Miyokichi Nobuse.. Team True Tears!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Last time, they faced Ren & Stimpy." said Hikage.

"Now they're proving themselves again!" commented Bumblebee.

The ring bells as Shinichiro and Norbert start chopping each other, then Shinichiro irish whips Norbert and receives with Bicycle Kick, then he grabs Norbert, but Norbert counters the move by punching Shinichiro as he goes for a Scoop Slam, then he tags Daggett. Daggett enters and attempts a Camel Clutch, then he goes for a Piledriver. He covers Shinichiro 1...2... Shinichiro breaks the pin.

Shinichiro quickly tags Miyokichi who jumps the 3rd rope and clotheslines Daggett with a clothesline, then he goes against Norbert, making him fall from apron. Then he runs against Norbert, who receives Miyokichi with a Spinebuster, Norbert runs to the ropes and bounces, going for an Elbow Drop, but Miyokichi traps Norbert with a Small Package 1...2... Norbert breaks the pin. Miyokichi stands up and climbs to the 2nd Rope and goes for the Tearful Experience. Knocking down Norbert, Miyokichi covers 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner... Team True Tears!"

"Well, The Beavers doesn't seem to be ready to fight back at all." commented Hikage.

"By the other hand, Shinichiro and Miyokichi are up-and-coming stars!" said Bumblebee.

**(Commercial Break)**

**(Crow Sting theme plays)**

Rocko descends with his newly-gained CASZ World Championship!

"Ladies and gentlemen! The CASZ World Champion... ROCKO!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Last night, Rocko defeated Omega Red for CASZ World Championship!" commented Hikage.

"The soviet mutant got his goose cooked!" added Bumblebee.

"I've just came here to say, that i want to thank each and everyone of you for rooting for me." said Rocko to the crowd.

The crowd cheers at their newly crowned champion.

"You'll see, i had the power of the people by my side, i have proved that soviet mutant that i'm the BEST IN THIS BUSINESS!" added Rocko.

Suddenly, Omega Red appears in the titantron, along with Ayano Minegishi.

"Rocko, enjoy that belt while you can! I'll take away that title and the Soviet Union will rise again!" said Omega Red.

"HAIL TO THE PEOPLE'S CHAMP OF MOTHER RUSSIA!" exclaimed Ayano.

The crowd boos louder and chants "MAGYAR! MAGYAR!"

**(Promo)**

_**Rorscarch's journal, 13th May, 2012.**_

_**I belong now to a place where debts are paid in blood, a place where the only language they do understand is fighting, a place where your will can be told by struggling for what you believe, then they look up the heaven's and shout "SAVE US!" and i'll whisper... NO!**_

_**Rorschach shows his unmasked face which it's in black and white, but it's covered by red blood.**_

_**CARTOON ANIME SOCIETY Z... HARDCORE COLOR AT IT'S BEST.**_

**(Back to ring)**

Sister Mizue Hamazaka is the ring with Rorscharch, the CASZ Olympic Champion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, knowing the rising number of superstars that CASZ has been getting at this point, i've took the desicion of holding a tournament." announced Hamasaka. "This tournament, will determine who will be the N°1 Contender for the CASZ Olympic Champion! Let the tournament begin!"

**(Do You Smell What Hooligan Is Cooking? then The Rock theme plays)**

"The following contest is one the Quarter-finals of the Olympic Tournament! Introducing first.. from Lucky Cat District, Japan... Hooligan!" (Crowd Cheers)

"He lost the Iron Fist Championship to Mosley Moville!" explained Hikage.

"But now, he's here to get another chance at gold!" commented Bumblebee.

**(Logos Naki World by Yasushii Ishi plays)**

"His opponent, from the Hellsing HQ, located in London, England... Alucard!" (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

"Hellsing's Secret Weapon debuts in his first match tonight!" said Hikage.

"Let's see if the Nosferatu can take away the Di Gi Charat's Champ." added Bumblebee.

The match begins with Hooligan staring at Alucard, not afraid neither intimidated. Alucard just smirks, this only angers Hooligan as he goes for his Hooley Punches (Rock Punches), but Alucard counters them by responding with a Throat Punch, making Hooligan stumble, then he goes for a series of punches, then he throws him against one corner of the ring. Alucard runs towards Hooligan, attempting a Flying Clothesline, but Hooligan dodges it and traps him in a Full Nelson Slam. Alucard lies on the mat while Hooligan stomps on him, but then Alucard raises up and glares at Hooligan, then he grabs Hooligan by the neck with a powerful Chokeslam. Alucard covers 1...2... Hooligan breaks up!

Hooligan kips-up as he prepares for a succesful Football Tackle! He grabs Alucard into a Samoan Drop, then he climbs to the turnbuckle and prepares for a Flying Dropkick, and now he prepares to do the Water Drop, and slams Alucard into the canvas!

"Here it comes! The Di Gi Charat Elbow!" shouted Bumblebee.

Hooligan does a gesture like if he's removing an elbow pad, but then, out of the crowds, Deadpool comes out with a chair, he slides into the ring and smacks Hooligan! The ref sees this and ends the match!

"The winner of this match, as a result of a disqualification, Hooligan!"

Alucard looks at this and glares at Deadpool and argues with him regarding.

"Oh come on! I was just trying to help you!" said Deadpool in defense.

"Such an imbecile, i would have recovered in time!" snapped Alucard.

Alucard storms out while Deadpool keeps talking to him. Hooligan just stands in the ring, confused.

**(Commercial break)**

**(Backstage)**

The F.B.F. are celebrating with a lot of french food and wine, everyone clashing their glasses and eating like mad.

"Yeah! It's great to be a French!" commented Obelix while eating like mad his roasted boar.

"I couldn't agree with you!" said Asterix.

"Yeah! We showed them, why we are the greatest around, soon i'll be CASZ World Champion!" said Gwizdo while holding his glass of wine.

"VIVA LA FRANCE!" shouted D'Eon.

**(Ringside)**

**(Goldust theme plays)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Heck, California... Red-Dust!" (Crowd Boos)

"Our Bizarre One is Here Again!" commented Hikage.

**(Crow Sting plays)**

"His opponent, from O-Town, USA! The CASZ World Champion... Rocko!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Here comes our Champ!" said Bumblebee.

The ring bells as Red-Dust pushes aside the ref and attacks Rocko with a few elbows, then he bounces into the ropes and attacks with an uppercut, Rocko hits him in the gut and stands up and traps him into a neckbreaker. Rocko strikes Red-Dust with a few chops, then he irish whips him, only to be attacked by Red-Dust with a kick on his face, Red-Dust quickly grabs Rocko with a Curtain Call and covers him 1...2... Rocko breaks the pin!

"LET'S GO ROCKO!" chanted the crowds.

"The Champ is hyping up the situation!" said Hikage.

"Hit him hard, Champ!" commented Bumblebee.

Red-Dust desperately throws Rocko into the turnbuckle and goes for the Shattered Dreams, but Rocko dodges it, making Red-Dust hit his groin into the turnbuckle post, Rocko goes for a Back Suplex, then he runs to the ropes and does a Bulldog, then he throws Red-Dust into the turnbuckle and goes for a few Flying Clotheslines, then he grabs Red-Dust by his legs and goes for the Wallaby Deathlock! Red-Dust tries to resist, but he just taps!

"Here's your winner... Rocko!"

"Well, the Wallaby runs wild again!" said Hikage.

"It's over, friends, from Hungary on behalf of CASZ, thank you very much!" replied Bumblebee.

**Results**

**Victor defeats Tyler Suks.**

**Team True Tears defeats The Angry Beavers.**

**Hooligan defeats Alucard by DQ (Passes to semifinals)**

**Rocko defeats Red-Dust.**


	8. Week 6

**(Your Desicion by Alice in Chains)**

The fireworks explode as Cartoon Anime Society Z starts live from Mirza Delibasic Hall in Skenderija, Sarajevo, Bosnia & Herzegovina. The crowds are screaming and chanting as they hold their signs!

"Hello, everyone. We're live from Mirza Delibasic Hall in Sarajevo, Bosnia & Herzegovina!" said Bumblebee to the camera.

"We're still running into the Eastern Europe area! I'm in love with the foods of these countries!" said Hikage enthusiathically while holding a national chocolate bar.

**(Lucky Star Opening Plays)**

Onpu Segawa awaits in the ring for the annoucements.

"The following contest is a N°1 Contender Match for the CASZ Women's Championship! Introducing first.. from Kusukabe, Saitama, Japan... Konata Izumi!"

The crowd cheers to the blue-haired Otaku.

"Our resident Otaku is here again!" said Hikage.

"She'll be not facing her mother this time!" added Bumblebee.

**(North Korea anthem plays)**

"And her opponent, currently residing in Pyongyang, North Korea... Ayano Minegishi!"

Ayano walks down the ring wearing a North Korea-themed wrestling attire, with black boots.

"Her first official match, tonight in CASZ!" said Bumblebee. "I only hope he doesn't do what i do believe what she's going to do."

Ayano approaches to Onpu and whispers her something to her ear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, at her request, Ayano Minegishi asks you to hear the North Korea's National Anthem!"

"NO! I had enough of communist anthems." yelled Hikage in horror.

"And here comes the trash." muttered Bumblebee, while looking the angry fans who are about to throw thrash at Ayano.

_**Ach'imŭn pinnara i kangsan  
Ŭn'gŭme chawŏndo kadŭkhan  
Samch'ŏlli arŭmdaun nae choguk  
Panmannyŏn oraen ryŏksaë  
Ch'allanhan munhwaro...**_

Ayano is interrupted by Konata who gives her a Drop Kick, obliguing the ref to start the match! Then she grabs Ayano by her hair and kicks her knees, then she bounces to the ropes and gives a Crossbody, Konata stomps Ayano and prepares her for a DDT, Ayano counters and stomps Konata's belly. Ayano gives an Elbow Drop, but Konata evades, raises up and throws Ayano against the turnbuckle and goes for a clothesline. Konata traps Ayano in a small package 1...2... Ayano breaks!

"A Lucky Star duel..." said Hikage.

"...between a Main Character and a Filler Character." completed Bumblebee.

Ayano gives a few punches to Konata as she prepares to give her the Blonde Bomb, she succeds. Ayano covers Konata 1...2... Konata breaks! Ayano angered by this, she goes to the turnbuckle and goes for a Moonsault, only to be countered by Konata who raises her knees, Konata raises from the canvas and prepares Ayano for her Lucky Factor...

The lights go red and flash like mad, while a strange breathing is heard. Konata is distracted by it.

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled Bumblebee in horror.

"I don't like this, what's going on?" said Hikage in fear while hiding under their table.

The lights then go to normal and Ayano seizes the chance to trap Konata into a School Boy 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner... Ayano Minegishi!"

"Oh my! The Lucky Turncoat won this!" snapped Hikage at Ayano's Victory.

"That means that she'll face Haruhi Suzumiya for the CASZ Women's Championship at Brawlapalooza!" added Bumblebee.

Then the lights go red and flashy again, but this time, a red-dimmed spotlight aims at Konata, then it reveals that Alucard is behind and grabs and Konata and dissapears!

"It's Alucard!"

"She abducted Konata!"

However, despite the abduction, the lights are still flashing, then it turns to normal again, but this time, Ayano is bathed in blood, she realizes this and screams in horror!

"OH MY GOD! AYANO HAS BEEN BATHED IN BLOOD!" shouted Hikage Miyakawa.

"It's no secret that Alucard does this thing, just like Gangrel. But why she abducted Konata!" asked Bumblebee.

**(Backstage)**

The Full Blooded French are in the locker room, as D'Eon De Beaumont gets prepared for his match.

"Well, my friend D'Eon, tonight you'll face that mountie Yoink, you'll defeated him and you'll face that water-made freak" said Gwizdo, trying to motivate D'Eon.

"I'll know, i'll see if i can do my French Leg Sweep again!" said D'Eon empathically to Gwizdo, then looking his famous sabre.

"If you win, a boar awaits us" said Obelix while caressing his own belly.

"You only think of eating" replied Asterix in an annoying tone.

**(Ringside)**

A giant cocoon is on the ring.

"I hope is not the giant butterfly who appeared in El Misterioso Viaje de Nuestro Jomer" commented Hikage.

**(Lilium by ****Noma Kumiko plays)**

The lights go pink, and the spotlight covers the cocoon as it opens slowly and comes out Lucy, dancing to the soft music. Lucy wears a pink swimsuit and pink shoes. As the song ends. She smiles to the crowds and grabs the microphone.

"Thank you" she said. "Now it's time for the Diva Birth!"

**(Dirty Little Thing by Velvet Revolver plays)**

The remaining divas come out and enter into the ring.

"But now, before we go to the next challenge, we'll see who goes home!" said Lucy through the microphone. "And it's... Lain!"

Lain wides her eyes, but then just sighs, she handshakes and embraces Lucy and walks out silently.

"Good luck, Lain" replied Lucy. "And now it's time for today's challenge." The diclonni turned to the girls. "Today we'll try to dodge the maize bag, the times that you'll dodge the bag will be accounted as a new record, and if you break that record, you'll win this challenge, Patsy, you're first"

Patsy dodges a few times the maize bag as it swings, until she's finally hit.

"10 times" said Lucy. "Now it's your turn, Tali"

Tali dodges a few times the maize bag, but she's hit by it

"8 times, almost, you're next, Sari"

Sari gets energetic and dodges without any problems the maize bag, but then she's hit.

"14 times, you're leading now" stated Lucy. "It's your turn, Android 18"

Android 18 gets prepared, but rather than dodging it, she punches the maize bag.

"Sorry, 18, but you're disqualified for hitting the maize bag. Yui, it's your turn"

Yui dodges shyly a few dodges, but she's knocked down by the maize bag, she barely stands up.

"Rough, you got 4" said Lucy. "Well, it's up to you to decide who stays and who leaves, see you next week!"

**(Commercial Break)**

**(Backstage)**

Deadpool is wearing his mask and a tuxedo, as he celebrates his victory at the Animated Royal Rumble, he looks himself in the mirror.

Alucard appears from behind him, entering into the bathroom.

"Hey, Alucard! Tonight, i'll go to celebrate my victory at the Royal Rumble, do you want to come in?"

"You have to be mad! I'll not go to your party, because most of them end up in riots and other idiotic things." replied Alucard, crossing arms in annoyance. "By the way, i have that weird otaku girl, i have intentions of forcefully marry her, so i can extend my bloodlines and..."

Konata comes in jumping joyfully.

"Marry you?" said Konata, as she kneeled before Alucard. "Oh, Alucard-sama, it will be an honor to marry the nosferatu!"

"It looks that your marriage will be easier than piece of cake" said Deadpool. "Why don't you bring her to my party, you'll both have a good time!"

Alucard glared again at Deadpool "I ALREADY TOLD YOU, DEADPOOL, THE ANSWER IS..."

"Please" whispered Konata, putting puppy eyes. "Do it for me..."

Alucard looked uneasily at Konata, then he sighed. "Okay, then, you'll come in. Mutant, tell me where's the party"

**(Back To The Ring)**

"Well, it looks like the hostage situation turned into a dating nite" commented Hikage.

"Hope that Konata knows the problems of marrying a vampire" said Bumblebee.

"Let's go to Onpu Segawa" said Hikage.

**(I'm The Mountie theme plays)**

"The following contest is a Quarter Finals Match for the Olympic Tournament, introducing first, from Yukon, Canada... Yoink!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Canada's favorite Mountie is here!" stated Bumblebee.

"Let's see if he can triumph tonight!" said Hikage.

**(Robot Rock by Daft Punk plays)**

"His opponent, from Little France, Hastings, New York.. representing the Full Blooded French... D'Eon de Beaumont!" (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

The match begins with Yoink trying to handshake D'Eon, who replies also with a handshank, but then he kicks him in the gut and throws a few punches to his face. Then he traps Yoink into a headlock and goes a for a bulldog, but Yoink counters in time and throws D'Eon into an irish whip and receives him with an STO. Yoink does a few knee drops over D'Eon, he attempts to grab D'Eon's legs into a Boston Crab, but D'Eon pushes Yoink away with his feet.  
D'Eon bounces to the ropes and gives a fist drop, then he goes for a second, then he goes for a third but before, he kisses his fist and for it. He then taunts Yoink, who quickly surprises D'Eon with a Small Package 1...2... D'Eon breaks the count!

"The French Chevalier was surprised there!" commented Bumblebee.

"He was just surprised that Yoink was doing that!" added Hikage.

D'Eon stands up as Yoink also does stand up. Both give punches to each other, then Yoink throws D'Eon to the turnbuckle and starts punches D'Eon 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! D'Eon falls down to the canvas, while grapples D'Eon and goes for another irish whip, D'Eon counters, accidentally making Yoink crash with the referee and knocking him down in the process, Yoink stumbles groggy, giving D'Eon to give a chance to use his famous sabre, to do the French Leg Sweep!

**(Right To Censor theme plays)**

Despite the annoying sound of the theme song, D'Eon attemps to do the French Leg Sweep anyway, but Dave The Barbarian comes in and attemps to take away the sword from D'Eon, but he resists, until Dave traps D'Eon on his Udrogoth Plunge, and running away with D'Eon's sword, but Dave realizes that the rest of the F.B.F. are coming down through the ramp and escapes through the crowd!

"Well, Dave asked for it" said Hikage.

"And Yoink's seizing his chance!" stated Bumblebee.

Yoink slowly crawls towards D'Eon and covers him 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner... Yoink!"

Yoink raises up his arm in victory. The rest of the F.B.F. are too busy chasing Dave.

**(Commercial Break)**

"We're back ladies and gentlemen!" said Hikage. "We're only a few weeks away from Brawlapalooza, the Pinnacle of Perfection, we will be live from The O2 in Dublin, Ireland!"

"But now, Hikage Miyakawa, let's talk about Kamille Bidan's debut in the Animated's Royal Rumble." talked Bumblebee to his colleague, then he turned to the fans "As many of you CASZ fans will remember, Kamille Bidan was representing us in the Animated's Royal Rumble, but he was eliminated. Today, we'll see the wrestling debut of his tag team partner, Judau Ashta, the pilot of the Double Zeta Gundam, in only a few minutes away!"

**(Silent Voice by Jun Hiroe plays)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Coming down the aisle, from The Shangri-La Colony, Outer Space... Judau Ashta!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Well, the Bad-Mouthed Newtype is here!" said Hikage.

"Let's see how he goes during his first match!" added Bumblebee.

**(Heavy Metal Music plays)**

"His opponent, from Dimmsdale, California... Francis!" (Crowd Boos)

"The Big Bad Bully is back!" said Bumblebee.

"Let's see if Judau can over come him!" commented Hikage.

The match begins with Francis taunting Judau, this only is replied by Judau, who laughs at Francis, this enrages Francis who attempts a clothesline, but Judau dodges it and gives Francis a Roundhouse Kick! Then he goes for a combinations of punches. But Francis blocks each one of them, goes for a low punch, then he bounces to the ropes and goes for a Big Boot, knocking Judau down, then he puts his feet over Judau's chest 1...2... Judau breaks the pin! Then Francis covers Judau again 1...2... Judau breaks it again! Then he grabs Judau and throws him against the turnbuckle, that makes Judau take the 3rd ropes and jump over Francis, who attempted to do a clothesline. Judau just shrugs smirking, this angers Francis too much who grabs Judau and Powerbombs him! He covers Judau 1...2... Again, Judau breaks the pin!

"Francis is losing his patience!" commented Hikage.

"If he keeps doing like that he'll commit a mistake and Judau will take the chance to seize it!" added Bumblebee.

Judau gives an uppercut to Francis, then he gives another series of punches, this time, he succesfully throws them. Then he runs to the ropes and traps Francis into a Hurracarrana. Then he grabs Francis by the neck and goes for the Twin Mega Cannons (Dudley Dog), and slams Francis! Judau covers 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner... Judau Ashta!"

**(Backstage)**

Shinji Ikari is looking himself in the mirror, a week has passed since he defeat Gendo Ikari, his father, putting him out from CASZ. Now, he's free to do anything he wanted. Yuko is standing by his side.

"Are you OK, my child?" asked Yuko Ichihara, worried for Shinji.

"Yuko-sama... now, i can do whatever i want here in the CASZ?" asked Shinji.

"Yes, you can, what about spending time with me?" asked Yuko seductingly.

"I should rather wait to be an adult, you're too way older for me, i'm barely a teenager" replied Shinji. "But i do acknowledge that you're beautiful"

"Oh, thank you" said Yuko blushing.

"I'll see if i can get atop the ranks" said Shinji while preparing for the main event for the evening.

**(Promo)**

A big muscled red-haired man with red beard and moustache wearing a dark green greek male toga, with sandals is walking through the remains of a destroyed greek temple.

"My name's Marcelot Chronos" said the man. "I'm a Gundam Fighter, i represent the Space Colony of Neo-Greece, i'll come soon to Cartoon Anime Society Z"

**(Back To The Ring)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!" said Onpu Segawa as she announces the following match.

**(Japanese National Anthem plays)**

"Introducing first, from Tokyo-3, Japan, accompanied to the ring by Yuko Ichihara... "The Japanese Penguin" Shinji Ikari!" (Crowd Cheers)

"He's free from Gendo!" said Hikage, who's happy with the outcome of the match in Hardcore Games.

"Yes, now with his manipulative father out of his sight, he's has a very long road on his career!" said Bumblebee, agreeing with Hikage.

**(Soviet Union Anthem Plays)**

"His opponent, from Moscow, Russia... Omega Red! (Crowd Boos)

"Well, Ayano now didn't accompany right now, because she's resting from her match against Konata" reminded Hikage.

"Now, the mutant must face the third child. It just looks like the Soviet Union faces Japan" explained Bumblebee.

The match begins with a few minutes of stare-down. Omega Red raises his fist and punches Shinji at his face, then Shinji looks a brief seconds, before punching Red in the same way. Then both struggle in a few combination of punches, but Shinji traps Omega's head into a headlock, Omega walks a bit, forcing Shinji to bounce into the ropes, and Omega pushes Shinji against the other side of the ring, and he prepares to receive Shinji, but Shinji counters with a Forearm Smash and stops. Shinji grabs Omega Red, attemps a Military Press Drop, the he covers Omega 1...2... Omega breaks the pin!

"Shinji's very focused on Omega" commented Hikage.

"The mutant is resisting everything!" added Bumblebee.

Shinji goes for an irish whip, but Omega Red, dodges and attacks Shinji with a Forearm Smash, then he traps the Japanese Penguin with a Carbonadium Coil Choke (Sleeper), But Shinji resists and falls back, slamming Omega Red against the canvas, Shinji grabs Omega Red and attempts his Running Powerslam, but Omega reverts the move and ends up with a DDT! Then Omega grabs Shinji with Carbonadium Coil Hug (Bear Hug), Shinji starts resisting everything he can, however Yuko starts to seem worried for Shinji, then she holds a towel and throws it to the ring, as she sees that Shinji is fading out. The ref stops the match.

"Here's your winner... Omega Red!"

However, Omega Red refuses to drop, so Yuko enters the ring and slaps Red, who drops Shinji and focuses his attention on Omega. However, Rocko enters into the ring and brawls with Omega.

"Our Champ!" shouted Bumblebee.

Rocko and Omega keep brawling. But it would be short as Red-Dust runs through the entrance ramp and enters to help Omega Red. Shinji raises up and attacks Red-Dust also end up brawling each other.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Sister Mizue Hamazaka. "STOP IT!"

Despite her orders, the wrestlers keep brawling. Hamazaka signals to officials, referees and road agents to stop the brawl. Everything has been out of control. The program comes to an end as the wrestlers keep brawling.

**CASZ Results.**

**Ayano Minegishi defeats Konata Izumi. (Becomes N°1 Contender for the CASZ Women's Championship)**

**Yoink defeats D'Eon de Beaumont. (Advances to the Semi-finals).**

**Judau Ashta defeats Francis.**

**Omega Red defeats Shinji Ikari.**

* * *

**Okay, people. After re-uploading CASZ at the story format, i shall announce you that the Diva Birth votes, have been re-open! So, don't forget to vote!**

**R&R and See you round!**


	9. Week 7

**(Your Desicion by Alice in Chains plays)**

As the show starts, the pyro explodes as the people goes crazy with their colorful signs inside the PalaSharp in Milan, Italy.

"Ciao everyone from Milan, Italy!" greeted Bumblebee. "We're live from Milan, Italy, i'm with my colleague Hikage Miyakawa!"

"Mamma mia, Bumblebee!" said joyfully Hikage. "We're in the country of the delicious pizza! Not sphaggetti because it comes from China!"

"We'll start with the last quarterfinal matches to win this Olympic Tournament, and remember, the winner of this tournament will face Rorscharch at Brawlapalooza!"

"Let's begin! Let's go to Onpu Segawa!" commented Hikage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this contest is a Quarter-finals match of the Olympic Tournament." announced Onpu as the crowd cheered greatly.

**(Clown by Korn plays)**

"Introducing first, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania... Victor The Schoolbully!" (Crowd Boos)

Hikage. "The last time we saw this guy, was when he destroyed Tyler Suks, also known as the guy screwed Kav..."

"Shhhhhhh!" hushed Bumblebee. "Watch it!"

**(Black Jack 1st Opening Plays)**

"And his opponent, The World's Most Greatest Surgeon... Black Jack!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Ladies and gentlemen... this would be Black Jack's final match in CASZ" commented Bumblebee.

The match begins when Victor pushes aside the referee and attacks Black Jack with a charged clothesline, then he raises him and slams Black Jack against the canvas, then he punches him in the face again and again, then he spits him in the face. Then he grabs Black Jack and irish whips and receives him with a Lou Thesz Press and beats him down. Then he runs to the ropes and goes for an Elbow Drop.

After that, Victor prepares his knuckles, signaling that Black Jack's is going down, as the latter stands up groggy and Victor grabbs him by the neck with his Cobra Clutch, Black Jack attempts to resist, but then he taps out.

"Here's your winner... Victor The Schoolbully!"

This is not over as Victor grabs Black Jack and takes him out from the ring and takes him to the entrance ramp, and does a a High Powerbomb, throwing Black Jack off the entrance ramp!

"By Cybertron!" shouted Bumblebee. "Victor just powerbombed Black Jack!"

"He's warning us all, Bumblebee." said Hikage in horror. "I don't think that Victor is going to be nice with anybody in backstage."

**(Commercial Break)**

The spotlights are dimming red as a sinister church music is heard through the PA system. Then these spotlights turn to the Immortals, Alucard and Deadpool.

"We're back, friends" said Hikage to the audience. "As we went to the commercial break, we have been announced that Alucard and Konata Izumi, will proceed to get married!"

Deadpool smiles to the crowd and grabs his microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, we're honored to welcome you to the wedding between the blue-haired otaku girl named Konata Izumi and my big best friend, the vampire from Hellsing... Alucard!"

Alucard glares briefly as he takes the mic from the Deadpool. "This was your idea, mutant!" he snapped. "You better make it worthwhile this ceremony, because i wanted to make it private!"

Then the vampire turns to the crowd. "Tonight, you'll presence the re-birth of Konata, she'll become my servant, she'll give lineage to my legacy, she'll extend the bloodlines of the nosferatu!"

The spotlight then shows, Konata, lying motionless over what it seems an altar, wearing a dark red gown as the church music continues.

Alucard walks towards Konata, with a insane smile, then he leans to Konata as he's about to bite her neck until...

"WAIT!" yelled Konata. "Before you bite me, may i have my last will as a human?" she asked worried.

Alucard growls in annoyance as he asks. "What do you want now, human?!"

"Can i eat my final chocolate bar?" she asked.

Alucard turns to Deadpool angrily as he orders "Bring her a chocolate bar!"

Deadpool gives Alucard a chocolate bar as the vampire gives to Konata, then the otaku girl munches it like mad. Then she ends swallowing it.

Then she closes her eyes as she whispers sofly. "Now i can become your slave... bite my neck... i'll please you enough."

Alucard licks his teeth evily as he's ready to stab his fangs on Konata's neck until...

"STOP THIS!" shouted an adult male voice.

"Who's that?" asked Bumblebee.

Kanata Izumi and a blue-haired man holding a photo camera came in. "I can't let my girl get married without a few memories of it!" said the man.

"Dad! You're just in time of the happiest moment of my life" said Konata smiling, she's happy enough.

"It's Konata Izumi's dad!" said Hikage. "And yes.. this is very... duh..."

"I'm confused as well, Hikage." added Bumblebee.

"My name's Soujiro Izumi and i'm going to take a few shots of this moment." said the man as he takes a few shots. But this startles Alucard, who for being a vampire, he's affected by flashes of the camera and grabs Soujiro by the neck.

"You fool!" retored Alucard. "First, it's annoying that you take photos of me. Second, Vampires can't appear of photos!"

"Okay, i get it, but can i record with my video camera at least?" asked Soujiro in fear. Angering a vampire is just like asking for a death sentence.

Alucard sighs as he goes to back to Konata and the sinister music returns. He finally leans his teeth and bites Konata's neck. This makes Konata breath softly as her mind slowly turns to unconciousness.

"Ai shiteru, Alucard-sama" whispered Konata as she went into a deep sleep.

"Oh my!" yelled Soujiro in horror. "Konata doesn't appear in the camera!"

"Then that means that Konata Izumi is officially a vampire!" said Hikage.

"Now Konata can wander in night time, at the light of the moon, with the warm company of the nosferatu himself!" added Bumblebee.

"YES! YES! YES!" shouted Deadpool. "Now it's time too party!" shouted Deadpool, as he signaled someone to enter. It was a group of mariachis, who bring up their instruments to play their jolly mexican music!

Alucard roars in anger towards Deadpool, while Konata wakes up and jumps off and grabs Alucard to dance with him, happily.

"Man, if i could have known that blue-haired otaku would get married tonight, i would have brought my evening gown so i can join this party" sighed Hikage in disbelief.

"You barely know Konata" said Bumblebee.

"I know, but my sister Hinata would have liked it, and i could have eaten a few burgers" commented Hikage. "If Deadpool would have offered any of it. But anyway, he'll face Edward Elric later on and the winner will face Victor in the semifinals."

"Let's go backstage with Spartan" ended Bumblebee.

Spartan is standing with Edward Elric as he the former prepares to interview him.

"Edward, you'll face Deadpool, who just came up celebrating the wedding of Alucard and Konata Izumi and if you defeat him you'll pass to semifinals and face Victor The Schoolbully." said Spartan as he leans the microphone towards Edward.

"Spartan, you know." stopped Elric. "Deadpool is insane and he may have won the Animated Rumble, but this is CASZ! I'll face Rorscharch as soon as i win it! It doesn't count here... so Deadpool, prepare to go to an madhouse, because, this alchemist is going to stop you!"

Edward Elric walks off ending the interview.

**(Ringside)**

**(Right To Censor theme plays)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, coming down the aisle, from Udrogoth, Eastern Europe... Dave The Barbarian!" (Crowd Boos).

Dave walks wearing the Right To Censor attire while berating the crowd who's booing because of his pro-censorship attitude.

"And CISPA was just rejected yesterday" commented Hikage.

"So was ACTA" added Bumblebee.

"Dave has earned the wrath of the F.B.F." said Hikage as the screen shows footage of the match between Yoink and D'Eon de Beaumont. "Last week, Dave interfered in the match in an attempt to prevent D'Eon de Beaumont to use his saber, but when D'Eon refused to give away his weapon, Dave neutralized him with the Udrogoth Plunge, he was about to go to the backstage, but the rest of the Full Blooded French came in and he had ran away and not only that. Unintentionally, Dave helped Yoink to pass semifinals."

"Well, that's just the tip of the iceberg" said Bumblebee. "Let's see who'll face Dave."

**(Robot Rock by Daft Punk plays)**

"And his opponent, from the Gaul Village, France... representing the F.B.F... Asterix!" (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

"The Gaul warrior will face Dave" commented Bumblebee. "And that adds a lot to this match as both wrestlers come nearly from the same time age when swords and shields were used to win wars and battles."

Asterix walks alone. No members of the F.B.F. are acommpanying him right now.

The bell rings as the match begins. Dave confronts Asterix as he just yawns, angering Dave who slaps him, Asterix replies with a punch aiming towards Dave's face. Dave replies with an elbow to his face and slams the gaul warrior with a back drop, then he grabs Asterix's knee and slams it against the mat, then he tries a Single Leg Boston Crab, only to be reversed. Asterix stands up and surprises Dave with a Swinging Neckbreaker, then he covers Dave 1...2... Dave puts his feet over the first rope, so the pin is broken.

"Dave using the rules in his favor!" said Bumblebee.

"As long as he doesn't brag about censorship, the better!" responded Hikage.

Asterix argues with the ref, but then he turns back to Dave as he attempts to deliver the Ceasar Destroyer, Dave surprises with with a Reverse Pin 1..2... Asterix breaks the pin. Dave drags Asterix to the center of the ring and climbs to the turnbuckle and hits an Elbow Drop. Then he grabs Asterix and goes for a Udrogoth Plunge. Then he covers Asterix 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner... Dave The Barbarian!"

Then the other members of the Full Blooded French come into the ring and surround Dave, while Asterix rolls off the ring and joins his stable mates.

However, as Obelix is about to lunge against Dave, a familiar figure appears from the crowds and swiftly gives a Super-KEEk!/Morality Check to Obelix.

"It's Eek! The Cat!" yelled Hikage as she saw that Eek is wearing the same attire as Dave. "The purple cat is sharing Dave's ideals for censorship!"

The other members attempt to attack them both, but Dave and Eek subdue them and all the F.B.F. members are knocked down. Then Dave takes the microphone.

"Say Hello, to the Morality System!" shouted Dave as he and Eek leave the ring. The crowd boos them and throws thrash at them.

"Well, Eek has joined Dave and it seems that we have a serious problem of Freedom of Speech in CASZ!" commented Bumblebee.

"God and to think that the Internet Spring is better than this" added Hikage in annoyance.

**(Commercial Break)**

Lucy is in the ring wearing a black swimsuit as she shouts. "It's Diva Birth time!"

The remaining contestants come out through the entrance ramp as the crowd cheers them.

"Well, it's time for someone of them to go home... that someone is... Patsy Smiles!" said Lucy.

Patsy Smiles gasps in fear, however she shakes her hand to Lucy and walks away.

"It was good to see you" said Lucy as she looks back to the remaining contestants. "Today, you're going to fight me in a 3 Minute Over The Rope Show, if you stay longer in the ring without being thrown out of the ring over the tope, you'll win this challenge, Yui, you're first!

Yui Hirasawa gets prepared as she grapples Lucy and attempts a Scoop Slam, then she grabs Lucy with a Headlock, however, Lucy uses her vectors and throws Yui over the top rope.

"Well, you're 0:52." Lucy to Yui. "Tali, it's your turn!"

Tali lunges against Lucy, trying her best to hold her for a while. Then she attempts a Running Powerslam, however Lucy grabs Tali by her waist and throws her out of the ring.

"Not good, 0:49. Sari, you're next in line."

Sari jumps in the ring as he just runs away from Lucy a while, then she climbs the turnbuckle, while Lucy tries to grab her. However, Sari surpries Lucy with a Hurricarrana from the top rope and makes her bounces against the middle rope, then she bumps over Lucy like making a Bronco Buster. However, as Sari is about to lunge against Lucy, the latter dodges it and makes Sari fall over the top rope and get eliminated.

"You were tough. 1:02. Android 18..."

Android 18 traps Lucy against the turnbuckle as she beats her head 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Then she slams Lucy with a Monkey Flip, Lucy lifts up and goes for a Clothesline, only to be thrown out of the ring by Android 18! Despite that, the timer continues, Lucy goes back to the ring as she struggles Android 18 in a chain grappling battle, however Android 18 wins it trapping Lucy in a bear hug. Lucy rakes Android's right shoulder as she pushes her over the top and eliminates her!

"God! 1:10! You win this one, Android 18." said Lucy, then she grabs the microphone. "Remember you can vote who goes home and who stays, see you next week!"

**(Backstage)**

"Mr. Kazuhiza, you know what said that stupid sponge on the AWF Supershow, he called us a DEAD PROMOTION, and he even insulted us by the fact that a few of our superstars came off from the CWF Superstar Search!" protested Assurancetourix. "You know perfectly that..."

Jean halted Assurancetourix. Jean was resting on his desk with his arms behind his back.

"My bard friend" said Jean. "We have already a war with the Bullies, i don't want another war, just because a stupid sponge talked badly about CASZ, but i'll make Spongebob swallow those insults down so he has something to crap with!"

"Now if you excuse me..." added Jean as he leaves his office, while Assurancetourix just palms at the situation.

**(Ringside)**

"This contest is scheduled for one fall, and it's the last Quarterfinals Match, of the Olympic Tournament!" said Onpu Segawa as she stands in the ring.

**(Melisa by Porno Graffiti plays)**

"Introducing first... from Central City, Amestris, Western Europe... Edward "The Fullmetal Alchemist" Elric!"

The crowd cheers as the pint-sized alchemist enters into the ring and prepares for this match.

**(World's On Heroin by All plays)**

"And his opponent... from Whatever he wants to come from... The Merc' With a Mouth... Deadpool!"

The crowd has mixed reaction while Deadpool runs and takes photos of the crowd like mad. Then he jumps into ring a la Sin Cara. Then he makes annoying sounds with his arm pit, much to the annoyance of Edward Elric.

The match begins as Deadpool wants to shakes with Edward Elric, as he looks at it, realizing that it is the hand which Deadpool passed on his arm pit! In disgust and angry, Edward just kicks Deadpool's gut and beats him in the back. Deadpool slides out of the ring. The ref prevents Elric to get out the ring, but the latter just snaps, making him cower in the turnbuckle. Edward just walks to Deadpool who surprises with Right Jab, then he punches him again. He throws Edward against the turnbuckle steel post, only to be reversed and being thrown in Edward's place. The ref counts 1...2...3...4... before Edward puts Deadpool back into the ring before entering back. Edward goes for a bulldog, Deadpool surprises with a Small Package. 1...2... Edward breaks the pin.

"The Merc' With a Mouth has surprises of his own." commented Hikage.

"No wonder why did he win the Royal Rumble this year!" added Bumblebee.

"By the way, where are Konata and Alucard now?" asked Hikage.

"You're young, stay shut." replied Bumblebee.

Edward lifts up and traps Deadpool with a Spinebuster, then he runs to the ropes and goes for a Senton, then he stomps him a bit, but then he gets prepared for the Automail Clothesline, he goes for it, but Deadpool counters him and traps him in the Crippler Crossface! However, Edward grabs the third rope, forcing Deadpool to break the submission. Then Deadpool runs to the ropes and jumps on the third rope and goes for the Merc-Sault, but Edward lifts his knees, hitting Deadpool on his guts. Edward then runs to the ropes and goes against a groggy Deadpool with the Automail Clothesline, knocking down Deadpool and covering him 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner... Edward "The Fullmetal Alchemist" Elric!"

"One half of the Elric Brothers, will face Victor The Schoolbully!" said Hikage.

"When we return, Jean Kazuhiza, will have a word with us!"

**(Commercial Break)**

Spartan is with Patsy Smiles.

"Ladies and gentlemen, i'm with Patsy Smiles, who just got eliminated from the Diva Birth, what can you say about your elimination?" asked Spartan as he approached the microphone to Patsy.

"Well, it's just bad luck, but i'll bounce back, see ya!" said Patsy as she waves goodbye to the crowd.

Patsy leaves through the Parking Lot.

"Back to you" said Spartan.

**(Ringside)**

**(Eye of The Tiger by Survivor plays)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen... Chairman of the CASZ... Jean Kazuhiza!"

The crowd receives with many cheers and a ovation, the people who are on ring blow at him, as he walks towards the ring and looks at the audience before entering into the squared circle.

He takes the microphone as he looks to the people.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are only a few weeks before Brawlapalooza, and i have a few great announcements, first of all... the CASZ show before Brawlapalooza, i'll celebrate the CASZ Supershow as a way to celebrate the beginning of the Fiction Wrestling Circuit!" said Jean as the crowd cheers. "Remember, the CASZ is your lovely friend from Chile!"

The people chants "C-A-S-Z!" over and over again.

"And now, before i go to the second surprise, i want to talk something that i didn't really at all, and what it is? Spongebob Squarepants."

Upon hearing that name, the people rained boos, as Spongebob insulted CASZ for saying that CASZ is a soon-to-be-dead promotion at the AWF Supershow.

"Spongebob Squarepants, he called my company with a very harsh name, and also had the guts to insult it till the point of saying that CASZ would be no more. Well, he also said that my company consists of former CWF contestants who failed to classify. There's no way i can deny that fact but let me tell you something!" said Jean while looking to the camera.

"I have a reason why i hired Red, now known here as Red-Dust who's formerly known as Buns Mahoney, Gwizdo and Omega Red. That reason is... that i can see talent where others can, i'm like someone who has a third eye, i bring talents from many places and shows that most people don't know about, even if that means downloading fansubbed animes, AND THAT IS NOT A CRIME, SIR!" shouted Jean as he went red-skinned for a few seconds. "I'm just like Paul Heyman when he discovered Brock Lesnar and CM Punk!"

The people cheered "C-A-S-Z!" again as they heard the powerful speech that Jean was giving.

"Spongebob, the way you talked about CASZ, you made like if i were a big ugly vulture eating the carcasses of dead animals. But don't worry, because i won't waste my time with a self-proclaimed messiah sellout, as long as you say that you don't deal with jobbers, we don't deal with non-sensical aficionados, especially Sponges who has the smile of an stupid!"

The people cheers as he ended his speech about Spongebob Squarepants.

"Eat that, you brainless Sponge!" said Hikage.

"We're far from dead!" added Bumblebee.

"But now, let's go the great announcement, i came here to talk about CASZ's newest superstar, she's a former VGWA World Champion, a woman who changed the rules, a woman who became synonym of equality, a woman who fough through the ranks of men to become the first ever femme fatale to wear gold around her ostentatious waist! Ladies and gentlemen... here she's The Metroid Heroine... The Only... Samus Aran!"

**(Metroid Prime Main Title Plays)**

Samus Aran comes through the entrance ramp wearing her zero suit while fans cheer her while a few male people whistles her. She just walks into the ring and climbs to the turnbuckle, raising her fist. Then she turns to Jean and takes another microphone.

"I want to thank you, Mr. Kazuhiza, for giving me this chance, to become a CASZ Superstar" said Samus Aran, then she turned to the fans. "But most importantly, i want to say, thank you all, for having faith that one day, i'll return to a fiction wrestling ring!"

The crowd cheers enthusiastically and chants "WE LOVE SAMUS!"

"YES! YES! YES!" shouted Hikage. "We have a female world champ in CASZ!"

**(Soviet Union theme plays)**

Omega Red, comes along with Ayano Minegishi.

"What?! Oh no, here comes the communist mutant and the lucky turncoat!" protested Hikage.

"It looks that Omega wants to rain Samus's welcome comitee." said Bumblebee.

"This...!" said Omega Red. "Is she the VGWA World Champion? Don't make me laugh!" he protested. "A woman like should work on something else, like... cleaning the floor, preparing the food for her husband."

The crowd boos louder at Omega Red and his chauvinistic comments.

"If i were you Omega Red, i should stay shut, now upon making those comments, you have guaranteed yourself an obstacle... because at CASZ Brawlapalooza... it will be... Rocko vs. Omega Red vs. Samus Aran... for CASZ World Championship!"

The crowd cheers upon hearing the announcement. Omega wides his eyes in shock and rage and starts insulting both Jean and Samus in Russian.

**(Promo)**

_Prepare yourself, because this is your showcase... this is... YOUR MOMENT!_

_CASZ presents BRAWLAPALOOZA, Live from the O2 in Dublin, Ireland on PPV!_

**(Back to the ring)**

**(Mizu no Hoshi e Ai wo Komete by Hiroko Moriguchi plays)**

"The following contest is a tag team match! scheduled for one fall, Introducing first, from the Earth Federation Colonies, Outer Space... Kamile Bidan and Judau Ashta... The Tri-Zeta Newtypes!" (Crowd Cheers)

"Now, tonight, Kamille and Judau will debut as a tag team!" said Hikage.

"I'm eager to see the most prominent heroes of the Gundam franchise!" commented Bumblebee.

**(Robot Rock by Daft Punk plays)**

"Their opponents... from Little France, Hastings, New York... representing the Full Blooded French... they're part of the CASZ Tag Team Champions... Gwizdo and D'Eon de Beaumont!"

Gwizdo and D'Eon enter with the titles as the crowd has a mixed reaction. They walk running to the ring as they start waving their France flags, making a portion fo the crowd boo them as they chant "ITALIA!"

"Now, it's time for Gwizdo and D'Eon to show if they're really valuable for these titles!" commented Bumblebee.

"I think i'm going for Kamille and Judau, these guys have a bit of aerial ability" said Hikage. "They're so kawaii."

"Earlier in the show, The F.B.F. got beaten by Dave and Eek, who called themselves the Morality System." added Bumblebee.

The match begins with Kamille getting on stance while Gwizdo also gets on his, both wrestlers start to walk around while looking at each other, and then they stand in the middle of the ring as they grapple each other, then Gwizdo starts dominating the chain-grappling, but then Kamille pushes back Gwizdo, as the latter nearly falls off but he regains his stance, Kamille taunts Gwizdo, who tags D'Eon de Beaumont. D'Eon walks towards Kamille as he slaps Kamille, who just replies with a violent punch to D'Eon's and goes for a series of punches, as he finally calms down, then he grabs D'Eon and irish whips him and receives him with Hurricarrana and attempts to cover him 1...2... D'Eon breaks the pin.

"Now you see what makes Kamille a great wrestler?" asked Hikage.

"He's a hot-tempered newtype, but that can bring him trouble" replied Bumblebee.

Kamille prepares to make his Metal Suit Slam on D'Eon, but D'Eon reverses into a Inverted DDT, then he throws Kamille towards the turnbuckle where Gwizdo stays, he tags Gwizdo, who boot chokes Kamille, making Judau attempt to enter, but the ref prevents Judau to enter, this making Gwizdo have more time to choke Kamille, but then as the ref returns, Gwizdo grabs Kamille into a Sleeper Hold, but then breaks the hold and goes for a Jumping DDT, then he grabs Kamille and throws him against turnbuckle and attempts to make a Clothesline, but Kamille dodges it and quickly rushes to Judau and tags him. Judau jumps on the third rope and knocks down with the Signal of ZZ (Flying Kick From The 3rd Rope) and covers Gwizdo 1...2... D'Eon breaks the pin as Judau rushes to D'Eon and punches him until traps D'Eon into the ropes and Judau goes for a Flying Clothesline and both fighters fall off the apron, both wrestlers stand up, while Gwizdo is about throw himself over Judau with a Moonsault succesfully landing over Judau. Then Kamille comes to the other turnbuckle as he aims towards Gwizdo and D'Eon and goes for a 450° Moonsault, jumping over them. Then it descends into a brutal brawl, the ref attempts to tell both teams to get into the ring, but they don't listen to him. The ref orders to stop the match.

"Somebody stop this right now. This is chaos!" shouted Bumblebee.

"I know that Kamille and Judau are hot-headed in different ways but this is crossing the line!" said Hikage worried about the situation.

The referees, come to stop the brawl, but things doesn't seem to calm down until...

"ENOUGH!" shouted an old woman voice, it was Sister Mizue Hamazaka, the CASZ Comissioner. "It looks like a farm in disarray, it's time to decide this and once for all, first... i'll make a match for Brawlapalooza, it will be a Tag Team Four Way Match for the CASZ, it will be Gwizdo and D'Eon de Beaumont, representing the CASZ Tag Team Champions the Full Blooded French..."

Gwizdo and D'Eon look at each other, surprised.

"...The Tri-Zeta Newtypes..."

Kamile and Judau breath tirelessly.

"...The True Tears Team... and The Elric Brothers!"

The crowd cheers as the match they heard that there will be at Brawlapalooza will be a good one.

"Well, it seems that we'll have a good time for this Four Way Tag Team Match!" said Hikage.

"On behalf of CASZ and my colleague Hikage Miyakawa, live from Italy, i'm Bumblebee, see you next week!" said Bumblebee as the show comes to an end.

**CASZ Results.**

**Victor defeats Black Jack (Advances to Semifinals)**

**Dave The Barbarian defeats Asterix.**

**Edward Elric defeats Deadpool (Advances to Semifinals)**

**Full Blooded French vs. Tri-Zeta Newtypes ends in No Contest.**

**Patsy Smiles gets eliminated from the Diva Birth.**


	10. Week 8: CASZ Supershow Part 1

**Before we start the CASZ Supershow, i want to point a few things.**

**1. I DON'T EVER WANT to be associated with Charles Roberts again and i don't want any mention of a CASZ-TWA rivalry. Why? Because the guy is always trying to overpower everyone else with his gary stus. NEVER AGAIN. Sorry, but i had to take out this of my chest for a very long time.**

**2. WWE is starting to lose a fan in me, first, they misuse Kaval and now they eject AW for making a Kobe Bryant joke.**

**With that said, let's begin the Supershow!**

**And BTW, if you have Twitter, do this #FreePussyRiot.**

* * *

We see parts of the action in CASZ and other companies that will participate in the supershow...

**CARTOON**

**ANIME**

**SOCIETY**

**Z**

**SUPER**

**SHOW**

Then we see footage of the past episodes of all the companies, with 'Thunder Kiss 65' by White Zombie playing in the background. This is an ECW styled intro.

As the song reaches it's chorus, the CASZ logo appears with the giant word 'Supershow' on it.

"THIS IS WRESTLING!" said Hikage Miyakawa's voice.

The fireworks explode as the CASZ Supershow begins live in the Wales National Velodrome in Newport, South Wales.

"Hello, everybody, i'm Bumblebee, and welcome to the CASZ Supershow!" greeted Bumblebee enthusiastically. "Live from Newport, South Wales!"

"We're only 6 days away from Brawlapalooza!" said Hikage Miyakawa. "And what a way better to celebrate our up-coming flagship PPV that making a Supershow? This is the way we celebrate it!"

**(Eye of The Tiger by Survivor plays)**

Jean Kazuhiza comes out through the entrance as the crowd receives him with cheers. The CASZ Chairman has a microphone in hand as he prepares to speak.

"Well, this is it, the CASZ Supershow!" said Jean as the crowd cheers him. "First of all, i'm going to make a few announcements, tonight, we'll make the finals a Fatal 4-Way match between the semifinalists of the Olympic Tournament... so it will be... Hooligan vs. Yoink vs. Victor The Schoolbully and Edward "The Fullmetal Alchemist" Elric!"

"That's great!" said Hikage. "Tonight we'll see who faces Rorscharch for the CASZ Olympic Championship!"

"I do think that Edward Elric has a great potential to become maybe, the next CASZ World Champion." added Jean. "But anyway we have invited a bunch of great feds as well, we have Cartoon Wrestling Federation..."

The people chants like mad "C-W-F!"

"... Anime Wrestling Federation..."

The people cheers up as they chant to AWF.

"...Character Championship Wrestling, Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment, Xtreme Crossover Federation, Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling, and finally, but not for that less important... WWE ANIMATED!"

"That's great! We have a good party tonight" said Bumblebee excited. "CASZ is in the house!"

"So tonight we're going to have a good time... having a good time!" commented Jean, as if he nearly was to sing Don't Stop Me Now by Queen. "So tonight we're..."

**(Undertaker Ministry Theme by Traumatosis plays)**

The lights go out and Alexander "Abel" Belison appears in front of Jean. The people reacts booing at him. Belison is also accompanied by Iori Hideki. Abel defeated Elicura Havoc-Readman for UWE Galaxy Championship at Armaggedon.

"This is CASZ..." whispered Alexander, then he boasts. "They're mortals compared to me, there's no way they can be a menace to me... fear me..."

"Fear you... FEAR YOU? You're going back to UWE in a cardbox!" ranted Hikage.

"Hikage, calm down, i know how you feel, but don't snap yet" warned Bumblebee.

"I could harvest each one of their souls and CASZ would be what Spongebob Squarepants said a while ago... A DEAD PROMOTION!" said Alexander in a ominous tone.

"Another nay-sayer..." whispered Jean humorously to the crowd. "You're a lucky one, huh? You won't have to kidnap anyone to win, huh? Let's say how a great Galaxy Champion you are... WHEN YOU FACE SAMUS ARAN TONIGHT!"

"Your female superstar is not a rival for me!" replied sternly while looking madly at Jean. "I'll accept that challenge, but don't expect victory for Samus!"

The lights go out again and after a few seconds, Alexander and Iori dissapeared! Jean was shocked anyway. He sighed and continued it.

"We have a great card, tonight, so enjoy yourselves, and those who are watching this for a TV or through a computer, who buy a hamburger or a big meal so you can enjoy the show, or even invite your friends, because you're going to have fun!"

With that announcement, Jean leaves through the entrance of the ring.

**(Promo)**

A big man was glaring to the camera. As a metal hammer is heard pounding.

**MARCELOT CHRONOS**

**(End of Promo)**

Onpu Segawa is standing in the ring as she prepares to announce.

"The following contest, is scheduled for one fall and it's a Fatal 4-Way Match to determine the N°1 Contender for CASZ Olympic Championship!"

**(Melissa by Porno Graffiti plays)**

"Introducing first... from Rinsembool, Amestris, Western Europe... "The Fullmetal Alchemist" Edward Elric."

The crowd gives mega cheers to the Fullmetal Alchemist who comes to the ring.

"Our pint-sized menace goes for the Olympic!" said Hikage.

"Will the Fullmetal Alchemist win this and face Rorscharch?" asked Bumblebee rhetorically.

"Do you smell what the Hooligan is cookin'?"

**(The Rock theme plays)**

"Here comes the second participant... from the Lucky Cat District, Japan... Hooligan!"

The crowd also receives Hooligan with enormous cheers. He enters the ring and looks at Edward. Then he climbs to the turnbuckle and raises his first!

**(Clown by Korn plays)**

"The third participant... from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania... Victor The Schoolbully!"

Victor crackles his fists while the crowd boos him louder, he walks while glaring at a few people in the audience, then he enters into the ring. He glares at both Hooligan and Edward Elric.

**(I'm The Mountie plays)**

"And finally, the fourth participant... from Yukon, Canada... Yoink!"

The crowd cheers as Yoink raises his arms, but the reception is not that bigger like Hooligan and Elric received.

"This is it, the winner of this bout goes to Brawlapalooza to face Rorscharch!" said Bumblebee. "Do you get it, baby? THIS IS WRESTLING!"

"Let's hit it!" said Hikage.

The ring bells as the four contenders stare at each other for a few seconds. Then Victor starts attacking Yoink, then he sets his attention to Hooligan, hitting him too, then he goes to Edward who quickly counters and replies back with a few punches, trapping Victor into the turnbuckle, Victor reacts by grabbing Edward by his groin, but the ref quickly realizes it and warns Victor, who stands up to the ref, who walks back warily. Victor punches Edward to his face and headbutts him.

Hooligan runs towards Victor and surprises him with a Back Drop, then as the bully stands up, Hooligan goes for a few series of Hooly Punches, then he throws Victor in an irish whip and jumps over Victor as the latter goes to the other side of the ring, and receives him with a Spinebuster, knocking down Victor.

"That's how you spinebust your opponent!" shouted Hikage.

"Fine and clear" added Bumblebee.

Meanwhile Yoink brawls with Edward Elric, throwing him outside the ring, comes out and grabs him into a Piledriver. Then he grabs the alchemist and slams him against the metal ladder on the ring, then he wants to do it again, but Edward counters and slams Yoink against the same ladder. After knocking Yoink, Edward goes back to the ring and surprises Hooligan with a bulldog, only to be surprised by Victor The Schoolbully who runs to the ropes and attacks Edward with a Football Tackle, Victor covers Edward 1...2... Edward breaks the pin!

"Victor needs more power to stop an alchemist like Edward!" said Hikage.

"But watch out, because Hooligan comes out now!" commented Bumblebee.

Hooligan stands behind an unaware Edward Elric as he goes for the Water Drop, but Yoink comes in time and traps Hooligan with his Carotid Control Technique, but Edward quickly bounces to the ropes and suprises Yoink with a Automail Clothesline (Clothesline From Hell), then he's about to do an Alchemy Blast (Edge-Cution) to Hooligan until...

The entrance ramp goes madly as a few fireworks and Edward Elric gets distracted by it!

"What the?" asked Hikage.

"Who's playing with the PA system?!" protested Bumblebee.

Victor quickly grabs Edward in a School Boy. 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner and N°1 Contender for CASZ Olympic Championship, Victor The Schoolbully!"

"Well, Victor goes to Brawlapalooza, though by a dirty way to win" commented Bumblebee a bit confused.

"But why the fireworks snapped like that? Who was playing with the PA system?" asked Hikage in surprise and annoyance.

**(Backstage)**

Ben Tennyson, the CCW World Champion is standing in front a TV screen watching the Supershow so far, then, Itachi Uchiha, the Toon World Champion, stared at each other as they exchanged glares. Both realize that a time will come face each other.

Itachi just walks away, as Ben just looks at him.

**(Interview)**

Aoi Nagisa looks at the camera, holding a microphone.

"Aoi Nagisa, representing the XCF, now i'm with the CWF Tag Team Champions, Mas y Menos, with their manager Paulina." Aoi turned to Paulina. "Paulina, your boys are ready to face what tonight it is the Tag Team Gauntlet Showcase?"

"Of you course, Nagisa. Mas y Menos are excited" said Paulina as she looks at Mas Y Menos smilling.

"Mas y menos, ganaremos!" shouted excitedly both Mas y Menos in unison. "Somos los mejores del mundo!"

"You can trust that they are very confident" said Paulina as she walked away with Mas y Menos. Then Aoi turns to the camera.

"Back to you" she said smiling.

**(Ringside)**

"Well, we're now with the comentators of UWE, Josh Nichols and Drake Parker" said Bumblebee. "They're going to call the action with us, in this match between Alexander "Abel" Belison and Samus Aran for the UWE Galaxy Championship."

"Hey, there guys" greeted Josh.

"What, they're going to be our commentators?" asked Drake in sarcasm. "A little japanese girl and an autobot?"

"Got a problem with that?" replied Hikage in annoyance.

"Drake, please don't" whispered Josh, trying his best to hold his colleague.

**(Metroid Prime Main Theme plays)**

"The following contest, is for the UWE Galaxy Championship, introducing first, here's the challenger, from the Planet Zebes, Samus Aran!"

Samus Aran comes out in her zero suit as the crowd gives mega cheers, then she runs to the ring and stands into the turnbuckle and raises both fists as the crowd goes wild with her presence!

"She made a mistake here." commented Drake mockingly. "This is a wrestling ring, not a striptease club."

"Hey, don't say that, you're watching the one and only female world champion!" snapped Hikage.

"She's a good example to every girl in the Fiction Wrestling Circuit" said Josh.

"Female world champion, my ass." said Drake in annoyance.

**(Ministry Undertaker Theme by Traumatosis plays)**

"And his opponent, from Houston, Texas, accompanied to the ring, Iori Hideki, he's the UWE Galaxy Champion... Alexander "Abel" Belison!"

The crowd boos at Alexander, and a few of them chant. "COWARD!"

"He's a great champion, don't jeer at him!" protested Drake.

"Well, he cheated against Elicura at Armaggedon by abducting Yomiko Readman and Jean Havoc!" said Bumblebee. "That's why they're calling him a coward!"

"The Prick is not material for a champ" commented Drake, refering in a very harsh way to Elicura Havoc-Readman.

"Stop calling him Prick and get a life!" snapped Hikage.

"No. i won't, slut" responded Drake in a challenging tone.

"WHAT?!" gasped Hikage in shock.

"Drake, it's enough!" shouted Josh as he covered Drake's mouth.

The match begins as Samus gets prepared on her fighting stance. Alexander looks indiferently as he walks towards her. He tries to grab Samus by her neck, but the latter counts as she goes for a few punches and grabs Alexander into a headlock. But Alexander pushes Samus against the ropes and receives her with a Big Boot! Then Alexander runs to the ropes and does a Guillotine Leg Drop! He chokes Samus by her neck, but the ref stops him. Alexander puts his hand on Samus chest 1...2... Samus breaks the pin and slaps Belison for touching her breasts!

Samus slaps Alexander again and now grabs him into a headlock and punches his head many times, then she throws him against the turnbuckle and runs towards him, only to crash against the turnbuckle, Alexander grabs Samus into the Old School, walking on the third rope, but the time that he jumps Samus counters with a Torture Rack and a Samoan Drop! Now she looks at Alexander prepares herself for the Metroid Killer, and delivers it succesfully! Now she covers Alexander 1...2... Iori interferes attacking Samus, the ref orders to stop the match, Alexander has been disqualified!

"The winner of the match, via disqualification... Samus Aran!" announced Onpu Segawa. "However, the title can only change hands via pinfall or submission. So, still UWE Galaxy Champion... Alexander "Abel" Belison!"

Alexander orders something to Iori, who quickly takes something. Meanwhile, Alexander knocks down Samus with the Blackout.

"This woman is dead meat!" said Drake Parker.

"No! Nobody can do this to our female future CASZ champ!" protested Bumblebee.

Iori Hideki takes a casket from under the ring, he prepares to put Samus inside. However, as Alexander opens the casket... ELICURA HAVOC-READMAN COMES OUT!

"Oh, no, it's the Prick!" complained Drake.

"He has a name, and his name is ELICURA HAVOC-READMAN!" shouted Hikage.

"Son of the beautiful Yomiko Readman and the soldier Jean Havoc!" added Josh.

Elicura beats down Alexander, who quickly runs away, but an incoming Hideki attacks him from behind, but Samus saves Elicura in time, by surprising Iori with a Ice Beam. Alexander is now among the crowd as he oveersees something that he must remind during his reign as UWE Galaxy Champion.

Havoc grabs Iori Hideki, as he turns to Alexander and signals by "cutting throat and a big thumb down" to Belison as he punishes Iori with the Paperbomb!

"This is a warning for Belison, don't cross with the Amestrian Papermaster!" said Bumblebee.

"Go back to Amestris, Prick!" bellowed Drake.

"Ok, that does it!" snapped Hikage as she takes a microphone and looks at Elicura. "HEY, ELICURA, THE GUY BESIDE ME, CALLED YOU A PRICK ALL THE WEEKS ON UWE!"

"Shut it, slut!" protested Drake. "Shut it, slut!"

"She's insulting me, too!" added Hikage.

Elicura, approached silently at the commentary table as he confronted Drake Parker, who widened eyes in fear now.

"Well, Drake, who's the prick now?" asked Bumblebee to Drake.

"Jo...Jo...Josh...He-he-heelp me" begged Drake to Josh.

"No, Drake. You're a grown-up man, face this by yourself" said Josh.

Elicura was staring at the Drake. Parker stood up and took the microphone from Hikage.

"Look, can we resolve this, like man to pr... i mean man to man?" asked shyly Drake to Elicura.

"Sure, want a cigarrette?" asked Elicura as he offered Drake a cigarrette. Drake just shook his head. Then, Elicura lightened the cigarrette, he smoked it at first, but then he quickly stabs it DRAKE PARKER'S RIGHT EYE!

Drake Parker yells in pain, as Elicura just laughs at him and walks away among the crowd. Drake starts yelling bad words and slurs, all of them censored by the CASZ of course.

"Well, Drake asked for it" said Bumblebee.

"When we return, we'll go with the 16-Men Hardcore Battle Royal among the companies tonight!" said Hikage.

**(Commercial Break)**

* * *

**Well, that it is Part 1, sorry if it was a rushed, but the japanese classes don't let me a piece of time for this. I hope you enjoyed it and expect part 2! In the meantime R&R!**


	11. Week 8: CASZ Supershow Part 2

"We're back ladies and gentlemen" said Bumblebee. "And now we're going to the 16-Men Hardcore Battle Royal."

"And we're now with out colleagues from XCW, Early Cuyler and Master Shake" said Hikage. "Konbawa!"

"It looks like Halloween it's coming sooner that i thought" commented Master Shake. "Look, a japanese girl, an autobot, a southern squid and me, a flying milkshake."

"Anyway, let's get to the action" said Early Cuyler. "We'll explain the rules of this match."

"First, the arena is entirely Falls Count Anywhere" said Master Shake.

"Second, due to the nature of this battle royal, there won't be Over The Top Rope Elimination" explained Hikage.

"Third, the opponent can be only eliminated via Pinfall or Submission" added Bumblebee.

"Then, now, here comes the participants!"

**(Tonight by Seether plays)**

"The following contest is a 16-Men Hardcore Battle Royal, the only way you can eliminate your opponents is via pinfall or submission!" announced Onpu Segawa. "Introducing first, representing UWE, "The Rated-R Reaper" Ichigo Kurosaki and "The Maniacal Destroyer" Majin Buu!"

The crowd reacts mixed as both UWE representants walk towards the ring.

**(This is Extreme by Harry Slasher and The Slashtones plays)**

"Now, the representants of XCW! Claude Speed and Tommy Vercetti!"

The crowd cheers upon both characters of Grand Theft Auto III.

**(Don't Question My Heart by Saliva plays)**

"The representants of XCF! Rock Lee and Rock Howard!"

The crowd cheers them as they walk to the ring.

**(Robot Rock by Daft Punk plays)**

"Representing both the Full Blooded French and the CASZ... Obelix and CASZ Iron Fist Champion... Mosley "Mo" Moville!"

The representants of the CASZ walk down the entrance ramp with a mixed reaction.

**(To Be Loved by Papa Roach plays)**

"Representing tonight the AWF... Cody Hida and Marcus Daimon!"

The characters of the Digimon franchise walk down the entrance ramp received by mega cheers!

**(Approach The Bench by The Audition plays)**

"Now, representing the CCW.. "The Legend Slayer" Kratos and "The Maverick" Psymon Stark!"

The crowd reacts with a mixed reaction.

**(Rise by Flobots plays)**

"Now the representants of CWF, Rojo Bat and Danny Phantom!"

The crowd receives them with mega cheers, as many of the CASZ viewers will remember in the CASZ vs CWF: Clash, when then-CASZ World Champion Grifter faced Danny Phantom.

**(We Are One by 12 Stones plays)**

"What?!" said Bumblebee in shock.

"No, tell me that he's not here tonight!"

Wolfgang comes out into the entrance ramp as he raises his fist and walks down, while the crowd boos him hard and a few of them throw trash at Wolfgang. But suddenly, TD runs from behind and attacks Wolfgang with a Clothesline right to his back!

This makes all the rest of the wrestlers walk down off the ring rush towards Wolfgang and beat him collectivelly! As Wolfgang barely stands up, Kratos runs to him and delivers the Bike Kick! Then he covers Wolfgang 1...2...3!

_Wolfgang has been eliminated._

"Woo hoo!" shouted Hikage excitedly. "Go Home, You Bully!"

Now the brawl starts as many wrestlers brawl with each other. Cody brawls with Psymon as he gives him a few punches on his face, before doing an irish whip on Psymon as he counters it and throws Cody agains the steel stair. Rojo Bat is brawling with Obelix, who attempts to make a Powerbomb only to be reversed with a Tornado DDT, slamming Obelix against the ground.

"Now, that's how you bring down a giant guy!" said Early Cuyler.

Danny Phantom fights Ichigo Kurosaki, as both exchange shots at each other in the middle of the ring, that's it until Majin Buu climbs the turnbuckle and delivers them at both a Standing Moonsault, making them fall down in the process!

Rock Lee prepares himself at a groggy Mosley Moville, who's stand in the ringside and surprises him with his Leaf Hurricane! He covers Mosley 1...2...3!

_Mosley Moville has been eliminated._

After that, Claude Speed and Tommy Vercetti attack Rock Lee in cooperation, while Rock Howard strikes Vercetti with a chair! Speed realizes it, but he's attacked by Howard anyway! Meanwhile, Rojo Bat prepares himself as he jumps over the third rope and flies over all the four contenders with a Plancha!

"Oh my! Rojo Bat just put them down with a Plancha!" shouted Master Shake.

As Rojo Bat stands up to his feet, Marcus Daimon attacks him with a kendo stick, but Rojo quickly reacts and snatches the kendo stick away from him and breaks it with his right knee. Then Rojo surprises Daimon with a Drop Kick.

Meanwhile, Obelix grabs a trash can and throws on Majin Buu's head and knocks him with down a punch, then he drags him into a turnbuckle and goes for a Menhir Drop (Banzai Drop!), the ref covers 1...2...3!

_Majin Buu has been eliminated._

Meanwhile Rojo Bat quickly runs to the turnbuckle after dragging Marcus Daimon back to the ring and delivers a Frog Splash! The ref counts 1...2...3!

_Marcus Daimon has been eliminated._

Cody strikes back at Psymon Stark with the ring bell he grabbed while he was near the commentators table and nails it on Psymon! But Kratos strikes him from behind to attempt another Bike Kick on Cody, who quickly dodges it, making Kratos deliver it on Psymon! Cody goes for a School Boy as he covers Psymon 1...2...3!

_"The Maverick" Psymon Stark has been eliminated._

Ichigo prepares to finish off Danny Phantom, but he doesn't know that TD is behind him and surprises him with a Bulldog, right over a chair! But Rojo Bat attacks TD with the Three Amigos! He goes for the first amigo, then he goes for the second amigo and now the third! But he doesn't know that Kratos comes from behind and from a turnbuckle. Kratos goes for a Flying Clothesline but Rojo surprises him with a Hurracarrana! The ref covers 1...2... Kratos breaks the pin!

Rock Howard takes a table from under the ring with help of Rock Lee, both put the table and drag Ichigo out of the ring and prepare him out, then Howard slams Ichigo on the table with his Raging Storm! (Flux Capacitor). Howard covers Ichigo 1...2...3!

_Ichigo Kurosaki has been eliminated._

"Bodies broken, tables split in two! What else can happen here in this Hardcore Battle Royal?" asked Early Cuyler.

Tommy Vercetti and Claude Speed take out a ladder from under the ring as they prepare it for something harsh.

"I think that your question has been already answered!" said Bumblebee.

Cody Hida attacks Obelix with a Reverse DDT, while Rock Lee attacks them with a series of kicks. But Obelix attacks them both. However, Obelix doesn't realize that VERCETTI AND SPEED TAKE HIM OUT WITH THE LADDER!

This action prompted the crowds to shout "HOLY S**T!"

Vercetti and Speed prepare the ladder as they aim at Danny Phantom, who's lying in the canvas and barely crawling. Speed then ties himself a baseball with barbed wire!

"NO! NO! Please somebody call 911, this is not going to end well!" pleaded Hikage.

Speed lunges himself as he lands over Phantom and makes a hole in the middle the ring!

"Good Cybertron!" shouted Bumblebee in surprise.

The ref goes to see what happened and counts 1..2...3!

"Who comes out, who comes out?" asked Early in desesperation and anxiety.

Suddenly... Danny Phantom comes with the trash can cover. nearly broken for the fall.

_Claude Speed has been eliminated._

Danny Phantom can barely stand up due to the brutal attack from Claude Speed. Meanwhile, referees and medics take Claude Speed out and carry him to backstage. The crowd applauds at Speed.

Meanwhile, Obelix traps Danny Phantom with a Boar Driver (Rikishi Driver) and pins him! 1...2...3!

_Danny Phantom has been eliminated._

TD quickly comes behind Obelix and drags him into the Texas Cloverleaf! Obelix attempts to reverse it, but TD grabs him bolder. Obelix can't take it anymore as he taps out!

_Obelix has been eliminated._

TD breaks the hold after Obelix submitted. He's received by Kratos who surprises him with a Spinebreaker, then he's catched by Cody Hida, who delivers the DDT! Cody covers Kratos 1...2...3!

_Kratos has been eliminated._

Meanwhile, Vercetti takes on Rock Howard as they get into the audience, they brawl with each other, while they go towards backstage.

Rock Lee prepares to aim his Leaf Hurricane on Rojo Bat, but he ducks it. Lee is hanging by the third rope while TD whams a wooden guitar on his head! Then TD gets on the appron, goes with the Famousser on Lee, who falls to the ringside, TD covers Lee 1...2...3!

_Rock Lee has been eliminated._

Cody grabs Rojo Bat with another DDT, this time, with a chair on the mat. Only to be attacked by TD with a Clothesline. TD is climbing into the turnbuckle as he prepares to give a Flying Leg Drop to a lying Rojo Bat. He delivers it and covers Rojo Bat 1...2... Rojo breaks it!

"We're at the final points of this match!" said Bumblebee.

"Only one can win this Hardcore War!" added Master Shake.

TD goes with another Famousser on Cody, and quickly covers him 1..2...3!

_Cody/Iori Hida has been eliminated._

Meanwhile, in backstage Rock Howard smacks Vercetti with a steel tube, while the ref is watching them, Howard bleeds a lot.

Back at the ring TD and Rojo Bat stare at each other as they go chain-grappling at each other, this makes Rojo quickly Arm-Whip TD and give an Small Package to TD 1...2...3!

_TD has been eliminated._

Rojo Bat quickly runs towards backstage to find Vercetti and Howard, who are still brawling in backstage, and now way to the the parking lot, while Rojo grabs a chair which was in the way. Until he finds Vercetti and Howard brawling on the top of a trailer truck. Vercetti prepares to finish up Howard as he delivers him the Vercetti Driver and covers him! 1...2...3!

_Rock Howard has been eliminated._

Rojo climbs up the trailer truck as he and Vercetti stare down at each other. Before Rojo quickly punches Vercetti on his face. Vercetti grabs Rojo and slams him with a Backbreaker, and he prepares to surprises him with a Clothesline, but Rojo dodges it and Vercetti falls off the trailer truck to the ground!

"NO, NO! SOMEBODY STOP THIS!" shouted Master Shake.

"Everyone goes to the hospital!" said Hikage in shock.

Rojo Bat goes for a Frog Splash on Vercetti as he covers 1...2...3! Rojo faints out after the match.

"Here's your winner... Rojo Bat!"

"One of CWF's flagship wrestlers has won this lethal hardcore war that didn't seem to end at all!" commented Bumblebee.

"I don't think that one will ever forget those dreaded moments!" said Early Cuyler.

**(Promo)**

A mansion somewhere in Japan is shown by midnight as the full moon shows it's lights on it.

"What makes beauty shine under the moon?" asked certain japanese woman offscreen, who was resting in her bed, which was black with dark red/white paterns. The woman was wearing also a very long black gown.

The scene changes to a red Lamborgini Countach running faster through the route of the forests. The vehicle is being drive by the same woman, who doesn't show her face yet.

"What makes someone like me to turn into a shadow?" asked again, as the woman raises from her bed and walks towards her closet.

It shows the vehicle again as we can see that the woman is wearing a white gothic lolita dress, with black fingerless gloves.

"Soon you'll understand, why i am like that" said the woman again. She's wearing on now long black socks with white stripes and red slippers. The woman doesn't show her face as she only whispers "Y.N."

_**Y.N.**_

**(Back to the ring)**

Lucy is standing in the middle of the ring.

"It's time for the Diva Birth!" she shouted.

**(Dirty Little Thing by Velvet Revolver Plays)**

The remaining contestants walk into the ring as they wave to the audience, they finally arrive at the ring as Lucy stares at them.

"And now, let's see who goes home... and that one is... Tali!"

Tali gasps at first, but then she just looks at Lucy shakes her hand as walks away.

"It was good to see you, now, today, it's the final part of the Diva Birth, so today, we're going to break down these planks of wood, just like in Mortal Kombat. Only that we'll start with two planks and if you break them succesfully and superb the other opponents number, you have won the challenge... Yui, it's your turn!"

Yui looks at the plan and prepares her hand and hits the plank, but she doesn't count and jumps in pain.

Lucy just palms her face as she whispers "Android 18..."

Android asks the referee to put 3 pieces of plank, she cuts them with her hand succesfully.

"Nice." said Lucy. "Sari it's your turn."

Sari says something to the ref in his ear, then the ref puts 9 planks of wood, as Sari waves her arm towards the plans and she seems unharmed at all. Then the 9 planks of wood, and the table break down in two pieces.

"Congratulations, Sari, you've won this challenge." said Lucy before turning to the fans. "Well, don't forget to vote and you'll see the winners of the Diva Birth at Brawlapalooza!"

**(King of Kings by Motorhead plays)**

Chaos The Hedgehog comes out, only to be received by mega boos from the crowd, he runs towards the ring, making the Divas get out of the ring, then he grabs a microphone as looks indifferently to the crowd.

"Why this guy came to foil this contest?!" protested Hikage.

"Don't know, we'll hear what Chaos wants." said Bumblebee.

"Cartoon Anime Society Z... i'm sure that there's not a guy who can face me now, i want to see someone who has the guts to face me, right here... right NOW!" he demanded. "I'm a god, and CASZ has no GODS!"

The crowd boos even louder. A few minutes pass and nobody comes out.

"What i knew... like i said there's no-"

**IF YOU SMELL... WHAT THE HOOLIGAN IS COOKIN'**

**(The Rock theme plays)**

Hooligan comes out as he stands in the entrance ramp as he stares at Chaos. Then he turns to the audience who chants. "HOOLEY!"

"Finally, Hooligan has come back to Newport!" he shouted as the crowd. "Well, we have a guy who comes from the UWE who thinks that the CASZ is only composed of vermin! Well guy, i think you're in the wrong place man, the only vermin i ever heard of is named Verminious Snaptrap! and this is NOT Petropolis of course!"

Chaos crosses his arms as he looks at Hooligan as he says. "Well, for what i'm seeing, this is the guy who dares to sacrifice himself against me. You know who i am? You're nothing and i am-"

"I DOESN'T MATTER WHO YOU ARE!" yells Hooligan, earning now Chaos's hatred.

"And right now, you're asking for a match and now HOOLIGAN WILL LAY THE SMACKETH DOWN ON YOUR CANDY ASS!" shouted Hooligan as he runs towards Chaos and gives Hooley Punches (The Rock punches).

The bell rings as the ref comes out. Chaos respondes by counting the third punch and punching back to Hooligan, then he throws him in an irish whip and receives him with a Electric Chair, then he throws him against the turnbuckle he goes for a Stinger Splash, then he's about to go for a second, but unknown to him Hooligan unties the protection of the turnbuckle and quickly dodges the second Stinger Splash, making Chaos hit himself in his chest! Chaos groans in pain as Hooligan slams him with a spear!

Chaos reacts and kicks Hooligan right on his face! He rises up and puts Hooligan ready in a Powerbomb postion... he goes for the Ride To Hell! He does it! The ref covers 1...2... Hooligan breaks the pin!

"Come on, Hooley, show this hedgehog what happens when do you mess with the CASZ!" cheered Hikage.

Chaos covers Hooligan again 1..2... He breaks the pin. He glares at the ref and argues with him. Hooligan kips up while Chaos is still arguing the referee, he prepares to finish with the Water Drop (Rock Bottom), but Chaos quickly counters and runs away from the ring. Then he just walks away in the ring as the ref counters him 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!

"The winner of this match by count out, Hooligan!"

Chaos just looks at Hooligan, who's angered at the outcome of the match! He really wanted to punish Chaos.

"Well, it doesn't seem to have ended at all" commented Bumblebee.

"Now Chaos will think twice before provoking the CASZ Superstars again!"

**(Commercial Break)**

* * *

**Next Part: Divas Survivor Series Match.**

**Alucard & Konata Izumi vs. Charlie Brown and Lucy Van Pelt.**

**First of all, sorry for putting up separate chapters, is that i'm not accostumed to write chapters that long!**

**Also, i want to apologize if i comitted a mistake regarding the alignments of the wrestlers, but anyway, this is the second part of the show.**

**In the meantime, vote for who goes home in the Diva Birth. And remember, the winnner and the runner-up will earn a contract with the CASZ at Brawlapalooza.**

**Also, can you identify the vignette, of who's "Y.N."?**

**If you can't, i'll give you clues next episode.**

**R&R!**


	12. Week 8: CASZ Supershow Part 3

Edward Elric is standing out of the Medic Room as Jean Kazuhiza passes by. Edward interrupts him.

"Mr. Kazuhiza..." said Edward Elric. "I want to talk with you."

"If you're asking who played with the fireworks in the entrance ramp, i don't know.."

"Wait!" shouted Edward Elric. "I would like sooner or later a shot for the CASZ World Championship."

Jean widened his eyes for a while and looked upwards as he turned back to the alchemist.

"You'll have it, that's it, after Brawlapalooza and Edward, i want a good match." said Jean as he walked away.

Edward stares at Jean as he wonders why he reacted like that.

**(Ringside)**

"Well, we're now with the our fellow people of the AWF, Agumon, Veemon and Guilmon." said Bumblebee.

"This has been a wild ride!" said Veemon.

"Nah, i've seen better things than this." groaned Guilmon.

"Ah, come on!" snapped Agumon.

"Now, let's go to the following match!"

**(Heavy in Your Arms by Florence and The Machine plays)**

"The following contest, is a Survivor Series match scheduled for one fall!" announced Spartan. "Introducing first, The team of Sora Takenouchi, Katara, Athena Asamiya and Misty!"

The crowd gives megacheers as the good girls enter into the ring and do their respective signature taunts.

"The sexiest girls in the bussiness, go 4 on 4 in this Survivor Series Match!" announced Hikage.

"We're about to witness beauty and style in this match!" said Veemon. "Better than Mae Young getting naked."

"No! Don't talk about it!" roared Bumblebee, by only thinking of Mae Young stripping her clothes... ugh.

**(North Korea national anthem plays)**

"And now, their opponents, the team of Ayano Minegishi, Rika Nonaka, Gwen Tennyson and Rukia Kuchiki!"

The bad girls walk towards the ring, indifferent to the boos of the crowd.

"Yes, these are DIVAS!" said Guilmon. "They're better than those ugly diva-wannabes!"

"They're beautiful, but that doesn't change the fact that the other team is composed of glamour." said Agumon.

But then Ayano and the other girls run towards the ring and start brawling with the other team as the ref orders many of them to go to their respective corners, meanwhile Sora and Ayano remain in the center of the ring. Sora beats Ayano with a few punches, but Ayano counters and attacks Sora with her right knee and slaps her, then she corners Sora into the turnbuckle and gives a few chops, then she irish whips Sora against the other turnbuckle, only to be countered by Sora, who tags Athena Asamiya and gives Ayano a few punches and grabs her into a headlock, but Ayano responds with a few elbows and traps Athena Asamiya with a Suplex, after that she tags Rukia Kuchiki, who quickly surprises Asamiya with a clothesline, then she grabs Asamiya with a Soultaker and slams her. Rukia covers Asamiya 1...2... Athena breaks the count and quickly she recovers and gives Rukia a Psycho Medley 13! She covers Rukia 1...2...3!

_Rukia Kuchiki has been eliminated_

Gwen Tennyson quickly enters and attacks Athena, she pummels her, then she gives her a Backbreaker, then she runs to the ropes and bounces and goes for a knee drop. After that, she goes for a Boston Crab, but Athena grabs the ropes. Despite that, Gwen refuses to break the hold and the ref yells at her 1..2..3...4... Gwen breaks her hold!

"One more second, and Gwen would have been eliminated!" commented Bumblebee.

"Thank god." sighed Guilmon in relief as the other commentators look at him annoyed.

Asamiya, who's lying on the ground she kicks Gwen on her face by leveling her right leg. Gwen covers her face, but then she goes into a beatdown as she punches quickly Athena, but then she grabs her into a Sleeper. Athena is fading out slowly, while the crowd chants "ASAMIYA!". The ref raises her left arm, and falls down. Then he raises her arm left again and no response at all, but when he raises her left arm it, quickly reacts as she gives an elbow attack to Gwen's belly. Then she goes for another Psycho Medley 13, but Gwen dodges it and grabs Athena's underwear as a leverage for her pin, the ref does not realize it and counts her anyway 1...2...3!

"Yes, the Psycho Bitch goes home!" shouted Guilmon.

"Cheater! You cheater!" protested Hikage.

_Athena Asamiya has been eliminated._

Misty enters into the ring as she's about to attack Gwen, but she tags Rika Nonaka, who slowly stares at Misty.

"Once again, Pokémon and Digimon collide" commented Bumblebee.

"I never tought i would say this but, Rika, get her!" shouted Agumon.

Rika and Misty grapple eat each other as the former pushes Misty against the turnbuckle, the ref orders Rika to break the hold as she ignores him and attacks Misty with a Clothesline, but Misty gets out from there, dodging it. Misty receives Rika with a Back-To-Belly Suplex. Then Mistry proceeds to stomp on Rika, then she bounces to the ropes and delivers on Rika a knee drop. She turns to Katara and tags her! Katara enters into the ring and goes with a Enziguri at Rika. Katara attempts a DDT, but Rika counters it and stomps Katara on her stomach. Rika grabs Katara by her legs and goes for a Boston Crab. Sora attempts to enter but the ref restrains her. Rika seizes this chances by holding the middle rope, but Misty moves the rope outwards, making Rika snap and punch Misty and fall down from appron!

"Rika has no right to do that!" protested Bumblebee.

"No matter what happens, Rika, just pummel down that poke-whore!" shouted Guilmon!

Rika goes against Misty brawling with each other, and the ref counts Rika 1...2...3...4...5...6... Misty throws Rika back to the ring. Rika stands up groggy as Katara prepares to attack Rika with the Water Whip! Katara covers Rika 1...2...3!

"No, Rika is gone!" protested Guilmon.

_Rika Nonaka has been eliminated._

Ayano enters the ring and attacks Katara and delivers on her the DDT. Then she goes for a series of punches. Then Ayano headbutts Katara and attempts to choke her, but the ref breaks the hold. Then she grabs Katara and slams her with a Brainbuster! Ayano covers Katara 1...2... Sora breaks the pin as the ref orders her to go back to her corner.

Ayano grabs Katara in a Sleeper Hold, but then the crowd claps supporting Katara. She finally comes out to her senses as she gives a few elbows to Ayano's stomach. She bounces to the ropes aiming a crossbody at Ayano, who dodges it, making Katara deliver it on the ref! The ref gets knocked out!

Gwen seizes the chance to grab a chair as she passes it Ayano. Ayano is about to use the chair, but Misty comes in and snatches the chair away from Ayano and slams it on Gwen's head! Then she attacks Ayano and throws her against the turnbuckle, only be received with a Drop Kick! Misty trips and falls out of the ring. Ayano goes to cover Katara, who tries to wake up the ref and School Boy! But it doesn't as the ref is KO. Ayano shakes up the ref, but to no avail, she covers Katara anyway, as a replacement ref runs into the ring and counts 1...2... Katara breaks the pin!

Ayano uneasy tags in a groggy Gwen as she enters into the ring, still shaken by the chair shot that Katara gave her. Gwen goes for a Suplex, and slams it. However, she groans for the impact. She comes out of the ring and takes the same chair and climbs up the turnbuckle. The ref orders Gwen to not do it! But she ignores him anyway and uses the leg drop with a chair! The ref disqualifies Gwen!

_Gwen Tennyson has been eliminated._

Gwen is quickly ejected by a group of referees and road agents. Ayano seizes the chance to eliminate Katara by delivering on her the Blonde Bomb! Ayano covers Katara 1...2...3!

_Katara has been eliminated._

Misty enters into the ring going for a Tornado DDT, she covers Ayano 1..2... Ayano breaks the pin. Misty grabs Ayano's legs and tries a Figure 4 Leg Lock. Ayano at first moans in pain as she attempts to reach the ropes. But Misty goes bolder with her hold. Ayano finally reaches out the ropes and the ref forces Misty to break down the hold! Misty stands up and climbs up the turnbuckle and goes for a Flying Elbow Drop, but Ayano dodges it quickly covers Misty, using the ropes as leverage 1...2...3!

_Misty has been eliminated._

Sora remains as the only member of the team. She stares at Ayano as both walk in circles, waiting for the proper moment to engage into a battle. Ayano slaps Sora, before she responds with another slap, as this provokes Ayano. Ayano replies with a jab, but Sora counters it and gives a few jabs to Ayano's head. She irish whips Ayano and receives her with a Neck Breaker. Sora runs to the ropes and gives her Leg Drop, but Ayano stands up and grabs Sora, in an attempt to deliver another Blonde Bomb, but Sora reverses it by leveling her upper body and punching Ayano's head, making her fall down. Sora jumps quickly to the the top of the turnbuckle and goes for the Shooting Star Press! Sora covers Ayano 1...2...3!

"Here's your survivor... Sora Takenouchi!"

Sora celebrates as she stands up into the ring, as Athena Asamiya, Katara and Misty return to celebrate her triumph!

"Well, at least a Digimon representant came out victorious" said Agumon.

"Bah!" complained Guilmon.

"Later on, we'll have the match between the team of Alucard and Konata Izumi vs. Charlie Brown and Lucy Van Pelt!" announced Bumblebee.

**(Commercial Break)**

Chuckie Finster appears in backstage with Tali Zorah Vas Neemah, who has been eliminated from the Diva Birth.

"Chuckie Finster, representing Animated!" he announced. "I'm now with Tali Zorah Vas Neemah, who has been eliminated from the Diva Birth. Tali, you have a last few words before leaving?"

"Yeah, i just wanted to say thank you all the people who supported me to the end, i know that soon i'll have a great career on the future. Keelah se'lai."

Tali walks away from the building.

"Well, thanks, Tali. Let's go back at ringside!"

**(Ringside)**

"Keelah se-what?" asked puzzled Hikage.

"In Quarian language, that means roughly, peace be with you" replied Bumblebee.

**(Flashbeagle plays)**

"The following contest is a Mixed Tag Team Match, scheduled for one fall!" announced Onpu. "Introducing first, from Minnesota, Charlie Brown and Lucy Van Pelt!"

Lucy Van Pelt was walking a few steps ahead of Charlie Brown, as she didn't like the idea of being in a match with him. The crowd cheered Charlie Brown, but booed Lucy.

"Well, it's not secret that Lucy has made Charlie Brown's life impossible a dozen times before" commented Bumblebee.

"Sooner or later, Lucy will have to pay not a due, but THE DUE" said Hikage.

**(Logos Naki World by Yasushii Ishi plays)**

The lights get on and off again, as they get red, flashing.

"And their opponents, Alucard and Konata Izumi!"

Alucard comes in smirking devishly as Konata follows him, wearing a red jacket, black corset, long red pants and black boots. Alucard hugs her and bites her neck, while both making a Kevin Thorn/Ariel pose. The crowd cheers at Konata, while Alucard receives a mixed reaction.

"They make a very kawaii couple, don't you think?" asked Hikage while blushing.

"I only hope that Konata/Kagami shippers don't come and kill us all." said Bumblebee uneasy.

The bell rings as Lucy Van Pelt and Konata start first, taunting Konata. Konata laughs at first, but then she give Lucy a Blood Mist, blinding her for a few seconds. Konata attacks Van Pelt with an Spinning Heel Kick and tries to apply a Fujiwara Armbar, but Van Pelt whips out of her arms as she gives a few jabs and tries to beat her in the turnbuckle. She's halted by the ref, but Lucy rushes and tries to beat down Konata in the turnbuckle with punches 1...2...3...4...5...6. Lucy stops and taunts the fans of Hellsing and Lucky Star. But Konata grabs Lucy and throws her in a Military Slam. Konata covers Lucy 1...2... Lucy breaks the pin!

"Hit her hard, Konata!" cheered Hikage.

Konata irish whips Lucy against the her turnbuckle. Charlie seizes the chance as he pats Lucy's back and enters into the match, tagging her. Lucy protests, but the ref stops her, trying to explain that the tag was legal. Konata tags Alucard, who enters walking over the third rope. Charlie is startled at first at Alucard's appearance, but he hits a few punches, but Alucard doesn't seem to react at all. The vampire grabs Charlie by the neck and hits a Chokeslam. Then he steps on Charlie as the ref counts 1..2... Charlie breaks the pin!

"Well, Alucard tought wrong if he wanted to win this quick!" said Bumblebee.

Alucard grabs Charlie and runs to the ropes and tries a Big Boot, but Charlie quickly dodges it and runs to the ropes, behind Alucard and delivers a Bulldog, then he runs to the ropes again and this time goes for a Splash! He covers Alucard 1...2... Alucard breaks the pin!

Alucard stands groggy as Charlie Brown hits a Crossbody! Now he rises the turnbuckle preparing to make a move, but Lucy leverages the third rope, making Charlie Brown fall and also helping Alucard to hit the Cromwell Aprobation (Last Ride) and covers Charlie 1...2...3!

"Here are you winners, Alucard and Konata Izumi!"

"No, no! Lucy does it again!" protestes Hikage.

"It's not fair to Charlie, somebody has to stop this!"

As Alucard and Konata leave, Lucy starts berating Charlie Brown for the loss, despite the fact he leveraged the ropes.

Hikage looks at the scene, a bit disturbed, then she finally grabs the microphone as the goes to the ring.

"ENOUGH, LUCY!" shouted Hikage. "ENOUGH MEANS ENOUGH!"

This caught Lucy's attention.

"We had enough of you screw Charlie Brown! You never admitted it! You refused to accept the responsabilities for your actions in that football game, you move the ball when Charlie had the chance to kick! It's time for you to accept the crimes, FACE IT LUCY VAN PELT, YOU SCREWED CHARLIE BROWN, AND YOU'LL APOLOGIZE TO HIM, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

The crowd starts chanting "YOU SCREWED CHARLIE!"

Lucy snatches the microphone from Hikage as she glares at her. "Look at you, why i should apologize for something that he has been guilty for many years? You know why you're here, don't you? You are here because you want to eat meat, and you join this crap of promotion called CASZ, because you only want to eat meat and maybe buy souvenirs for your big sister, who's an otaku, something that you hate, why don't you go back in poverty and-"

Hikage slaps Lucy as she snaps. "Don't ever talk of my big sister that way again!"

Lucy's face goes red as she screams in rage and both enter into a cat fight! Hikage bites Lucy's ear as Charlie Brown runs away. The referees and road agents come out and separate both girls from and calm down the situation.

"Oh my lord!" said Bumblebee. "My colleague Hikage had enough of this, went to the action, and throw the sad but true truth in Van Pelt's face, will these have ramifications in the future? Stay tuned, as we return for the Tag Team Gauntlet Showcase!"

**(Commercial break)**

* * *

**Next and Last Part**

**Tag Team Gauntlet Showcase & The 8-Way Match between the Main Champions of the companies.**

**Now, this one was very fun to write, i only hope you'll enjoy it. R&R!**


	13. Week 8: CASZ Supershow Part 4

Gwizdo and D'Eon De Beaumont are seen walking through the backstage, towards the Tag Team Turmoil match.

"We'll win this one, D'Eon. I'm telling you!" said Gwizdo in his usually confident tone.

"I know. I'm not worried for those tag teams neither." responded D'Eon.

"Let's show them who we are" commented Gwizdo.

**(Ringside)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's now time for the Tag Team Showcase Turmoil!"

"Hikage, are you OK now?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah, thanks for asking, but i'm sure i want to fight Van Pelt. Nobody who's on Charlie Brown's side wants to wait anymore, they'll see what they always wanted to see: Lucy Van Pelt receiving the beatdown of her lifetime." responded Hikage, with her face a bit bandaged.

**(Robot Rock by Daft Punk)**

"Introducing first, from Little France, New York... representing the Full Blooded French... They are the CASZ Tag Team Champions Gwizdo and D'Eon de Beaumont!"

The crowd comes to Gwizdo and D'Eon with a mixed reaction as they walk down with their belts. Then they enter while D'Eon waves the French Flag, which this time they get booed by the patriotical audience.

**(Supernatural Anime Theme plays)**

"And now, their opponents, from Washington... the Toon Tag Team Champions Sam and Dean Winchester!"

The crowd boos them as they walk down and ignore the hatred. Sam and Dean arrive to the ring.

The bell rings as Gwizdo starts beating Sam as they finally start the match. Gwizdo attacks Sam with a series of right and left jabs. Gwizdo goes for a sixth jab, but Sam counters as he goes to the ropes and lashes out a Clothesline. Gwizdo falls to the ground as Sam stomps on him, then he goes for a beatdown, but Gwizdo bites his left wrist, forcing Sam to stop the beatdown. Gwizdo runs and tags D'Eon as the latter irish whips Sam into a turnbuckle.

"D'Eon shows his best. Not to mention that he wants to give his fists, with a bit of tenderness." commented Hikage.

D'Eon comes out at top of the turnbuckle as he kisses his fist and beats Sam 1..2...3..4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Sam falls down as he tries to tag Dean, but D'Eon forbids him by going for a Belly To Back Suplex! But Sam reverses and launches a Throat Punch at D'Eon, who groans in pain and tags Dean, who enters quickly and Clotheslines D'Eon and then goes for Gwizdo, pushing him out from the appron. Now they prepare D'Eon for The Colt .45! Now Dean covers D'Eon 1...2... The ref is dragged out by Gwizdo. Sam punches Gwizdo as they punch each other and the ref is distracted! D'Eon takes the chance to use his famous saber for the French Leg Sweep! D'Eon covers Dean 1...2...3!

_Sam and Dean Winchester are eliminated._

Sam and Dean protest that Gwizdo and D'Eon cheated, but the ref ejects them anyway.

**(Mas y Menos Si'odemos! is heard followed by the Teen Titans theme plays)**

The crowd receives with mega cheers to Mas y Menos, but boos at Paulina Guerrera. Then Mas y Menos jump into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen... accompanied by Paulina Guerrera...from Steel City, Guatemala... the CWF Tag Team Champions... Mas y Menos!"

Gwizdo laughs at Mas, who goes for a Flying Crossbody, faster that even Gwizdo could imagine, Gwizdo tries to catch Mas, but he ends up confused by Mas as the latter goes with a Flying Clothesline! Then Mas tags Menos, who climbs up the third rope and tries a Standing Moonsault, but Gwizdo counters it by grabbing Menos and trying him with give a Cradle Piledriver, but Menos counters it into a Hurracarrana!

Menos grabs Gwizdo's legs and goes for a Leg Lock, Gwizdo tries to reach to the ropes, but Paulina takes the rope and drags it away from Gwizdo's reach. This makes D'Eon attack Paulina with a Powerslam! Paulina is unconscious in the ring as Mas is worried for what happened and attacks D'Eon with a Jumping Tornado DDT! Meanwhile Gwizdo seizes the chance and goes for the Dragonslayer, but Menos reverses into a Swinging Neckbreaker and goes to the third rope and jumps for the Shooting Star Press! Menos covers Gwizdo 1...2...3!

_The Full-Blooded French are eliminated._

"Oh, no, our representants have been eliminated!" said Bumblebee in disbelief.

"Well, if Paulina should stayed out of this, she wouldn't be in this state now!" commented Hikage.

Paulina is being taken in a stretch as many medics take her backstage, Mas y Menos want to stay with her, but she tells that they must stay in the ring during the gauntlet. Mas y Menos, who are worried return to the ring, to await their opponents.

"Paulina tried to interfere again on behalf of Mas y Menos and look what happened." said Bumblebee.

**(Ain't Make No Believe by Stonefree Experience Plays)**

"Now... the AWF Tag Team Champions... from Shijaku, Japan... Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa!"

Mas y Menos expect their opponents, but suddenly Hirokazu and Kenta come out from the crowd! Hirokazu attacks Mas with a Shoulder Tackle, then he jumps on him with a Star Shift Pain. While Kenta uses his Skull Crushing Finale on Menos! They both cover Mas y Menos 1...2...3!

_Mas y Menos are eliminated._

Hirokazu stomps on Mas as the refs order him to stop, while Kenta cynically opens his arms and groans to the refs "Come on!". Hirokazu still stomps on Mas until...

**(Born To Win by Mutiny Within plays)**

The lights go out for a while. After the refs saved Mas y Menos from Hirokazu and Kenta, Will Taylor and Wataru Kurenai appear atop the turnbuckles and attack Hirokazu and Kenta!

"Hirokazu and Kenta got caught in the crossfire!" shouted Bumblebee.

Will throws Hirokazu at the ropes as he receives him with a Arm Whip, then he takes Hirokazu's arm into a Fujiwara Armbar. Hirokazu barely tags Kenta, as the latter punches Taylor, then he throws him against the turnbuckle, then he runs to try a Clothesline, but Will dodges it and traps him in a Full Nelson Slam! Will checks on Kenta, who's apparently knocked down, Kenta plays possum of Will and tries to make a Leg Lock, by using the ropes as leverage, but the ref realizes it and forces Kenta to break the hold! Will seizes the moment and whips Kenta out, making him fall out the ring! The referee starts counting 1...2...3...4... Will takes Kenta and forces him back to the ring! Will Taylor tags Wataru who enters and attacks Kenta with a Shoulder Tackle, then he beats Kenta with a series of punches. Hirokazu tries to enter but the ref halts him. Wataru rushes to the ropes and strikes Kenta with his Darkness Moon Break! (Brogue Kick). Wataru covers Kenta 1...2...3!

_Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa are eliminated._

Hirokazu protests for the elimination as he walks down from the ring, as Will Taylor delivers a Dreamers Awakening (Suicide Dive) on him! Then he stands up and returns to the ring with Wataru to await their next opponents.

**(Lose Myself by DMX plays)**

"Now, their opponents... the UWE Tag Team Champions... Ed Wuncler III and Gin Rummy!"

The crowd reacts in a mixed way, despite that, mostly of the audience chants "UWE Forever (clap, clap)!"

They enter and make a brief dance routine. The match begins as Wuncler III taunts Will Taylor by making a few dancing moves. Taylor replies with a punch, which Wuncler counters and goes by a few series of punches, until putting Taylor against the turnbuckle. Wuncler delivers an Elbow attack on Taylor's face, then he walks away from Taylor a few steps from, until he runs for a Running Splash, making Taylor fall flat. Then he tags Gin Rummy, who enters and and grabs Taylor and punishes him with a Running Neckbreaker! He covers Taylor 1...2... Taylor breaks the pin!

"The force of the UWE is stronger than ever!" said Hikage.

"We wish that the UWE will continue to extend it's legacy!" added Bumblebee.

Gin Rummy tries to cover Taylor again 1...2... Taylor breaks the pin. Then he stands up and runs to the ropes, bouncing as he prepares for a Running Leg Drop, but Taylor dodges it and tags Wataru. Wataru enters and Clotheslines Gin Rummy! Then he goes for a Dropkick on Ed Wuncler, making him fall towards the protecting barrier near the crowds. A few people chant "WE WANT MORE!"

Wataru tries again his Darkness Moon Break! But Gin Rummy dodges and goes for a Baseball Slide, making Wataru lose balance. Gin covers Wataru 1...2... Wataru breaks the pin. Wataru grabs the ropes to help himself up. Then he goes with a Fangire Bite! He covers Rummy 1..2..3!

_Ed Wuncler III and Gin Rummy are eliminated._

"At least the representants of UWE gave a good fight!" said Bumblebee.

"UWE FOREVER! UWE 4 LIFE!" shouted Hikage.

**(What Would Brian Boitano Do? by DVDA plays)**

"And now... from South Park, Colorado... representing South Park Four... the XCW Tag Team Champions... "The Enforcer" Eric Cartman and "The Leader" Stan Marsh!"

The crowd reacts in a mixed reaction, just like they did with Ed and Gin earlier.

The match begins, this time with Wataru and Eric standing in the middle of the ring. Stan tries to gear down Wataru with a School Boy! 1...2... Wataru breaks the pin! Eric stomps on Wataru's leg, before tagging Stan, who climbs up to the 2nd Rope, to try a Headbutt, but Wataru dodges it and stands up. He tags Will Taylor, who strikes Stan with a kick to his gut, then he gets on his knees as he gives Stan an uppercut. Then he goes for a Drop Kick, but Stan dodges it and and grabs Will by his waist, then he rushes his arms to his legs and Sharpshooter! Stan trapped Will with a Sharpshooter! Taylor refuses to submit! He fades out on each second as he refuses to tap! The ref raises his hand 1... he raises it again...2... he raises it again ... IT'S HANGING ON!

Will grabs the second rope, forcing Stan to break the hold as he gives Stan a Enziguri! Then he gets prepared into the turnbuckle and jumps over Stan with a Shooting Star Press! Will covers Stan 1...2...3!

_Stan Marsh and Eric Cartman are eliminated._

"Taylor and Kurenai are tired! Can this get worse to them?" asked Hikage.

"Well, let's see their final opponents." responded Bumblebee.

**(United Kingdom by Jim Johnston plays)**

"And finally their opponents... the CCW Tag Team Champions... Soda Popinski and Bald Bull... The Forces of Nature!"

The crowd boos at the Punch-Out villains, who walk down ignoring them.

The match begins with Bald Bull rushing and punching Will Taylor like mad! Then he goes for a Turkish Delight! 1...2... Taylor breaks the pin! Then Bull goes to the ref and insults him in Turkish! Taylor is groggy, tags on Wataru who prepares to face Bull. Bull goes for a few series of jabs, but Wataru uses kicks to prevent him to do so. Then grabs Bull, but Bald Bull's weight it's too much for him and Bald Bull falls over him! 1...2... Wataru breaks the pin. Bull roars in anger and tags Soda Popinski! Who enters while drinking his famous bottle!

"DOPING! DOPING!" protested Hikage. "He can't do that!"

"Popinski is famous for drinking that steroid-spiked soda!" commented Bumblebee.

Popinski grabs Wataru into a Electric Chair, then he slams him with a Back Drop! Popinski goes for an Elbow Drop. Popinski grabs Wataru from behind and hits the Glasnost! Popinski covers Wataru 1...2... Thre- WATARU BREAKS!

Popinski can't believe this and punches the ref in anger! Then he grabs an empty soda bottle and tries to break it on Wataru's head, but Wataru takes it and breaks on Soda's head! Bald get's it and both prepare to take down Wataru with the Natural Disaster, but will Taylor comes in time with a Flying Crossbody on Bald Bull! While Wataru counters with a Tornado DDT! Then Taylor jumps on Popinski with a Hurricarrana. Popinski tries to resist, but Wataru Drop Kicks Popinski from behind, giving Taylor the push for it! Then Wataru covers Popinski as a new ref comes 1...2...3!

"Here are your winners... the XCF Tag Team Champions... Will Taylor and Wataru Kurenai!"

"The XCF has won their first cross-over match!" announced Bumblebee. "What a big victory!"

Taylor nearly faints out as Wataru helps him out as they walk backstage with mega cheers.

"We can't wait to see what XCF will offer to us!" agreed Hikage.

"Now, let's see the card for Brawlapalooza!" said Bumblebee.

"The official theme for Brawlapalooza is It's Only Us by Robbie Williams" commented Hikage.

**Brawlapalooza has been brought to you by The Laughing Cow, cheeses made with laughter.**

**Ayano Minegishi vs. Haruhi Suzumiya for the CASZ Women's Championship.**

Will the Melancholic Self-Proclaimed Goddess retain her title, or the Lucky Turncoat will get the best of her?

**True Tears Team vs. Tri-Zeta Newtypes vs. Elric Brothers vs. Gwizdo & D'Eon de Beaumont for the CASZ Tag Team Championship.**

Who will come out as the tag team champs? Who will survive this four team bedlam?

**Mosley Moville vs. Deadpool for the CASZ Iron Fist Championship.**

We have just learned that the Merc with a Mouth wants to expand his hardcore legacy by challenging the CASZ Iron Fist Champ, who will come out this battle?

**Victor The Schoolbully vs. Rorscharch for the CASZ Olympic Championship.**

The N°1 Ren & Stimpy Hater has demostrated why is he one of the most dangerous forces to be reckoned with. Will Rorscharch stop this monster?

**Rocko vs. Omega Red vs. Samus Aran for the CASZ World Championship**

The Soviet Mutant wants to reclaim what is his and from "the people", will the Black and White Wallaby wipe out again or Samus will repeat her feat for getting her second World title?

**(Interview Segment)**

CWF Interviewer John Santoni is backstage with Tai Kamiya.

"John Santoni here with XCW World Champion Tai Kamiya" said John. "First of all, congratulations on defeating Garfield for that title at Endgame, now, you're about to be part of the 8-Way Match Between the Main Champions of The Fiction Wrestling Companies, what do you feel about that?"

Tai turned to John.

"How i do feel? It's just great! Thanks for the support of Sora and all the Digimon fans who have followed us for years, i'm here all because of you, now, tonight, i'm going to face many great guys like Rocko, Bart Simpson and many others, and i'm going to face them all in this battle and i'll show you, why i'm the best from the XCW!"

Tai walks out as he goes to his match.

"Well, thanks a lot, Tai. Let's get back to the ringside!" said Santoni.

**(Ringside)**

"I'm together again with Bender and Iroh from CWF!" said Bumblebee.

"Good to be with our yellow ass-kicking autobot!" greeted Bender.

"Tonight, CWF got atop with Rojo Bat winning the Hardcore Match!" said Iroh.

"Now let's go to the main match of the evening!" said Hikage.

"The following contest is the 8-Way Match between the Main Champions of the Fiction Wrestling Companies!" said Onpu Segawa as crowd cheers!

**(Crow Sting theme plays)**

"Introducing first... from O-Town, USA... the CASZ World Champion... Rocko!"

Rocko enters as the entrance ramp is covered by fog and a few thunder sounds are heard. The crowd cheers at their champion.

"This is it!" said Hikage. "Our representant of the CASZ is at it's Pinnacle of Excellence!"

**(Do The Bartman plays)**

"The other participant... from Springfield, USA... the CWF World Champion... Bart Simpson!"

The crowd cheers at the CWF representant.

"Simpson has made himself a name for his family, but CWF too!" said Bumblebee.

"And don't forget Matt Groening, meatbags!" added Bender.

**(Mama Said Knock You Out by LL Cool J plays)**

"The third participant... from Washington DC... the UWE Omega Champion..."The Highest" Tyson Blake!"

Tyson walks down amidst the raining boos on him.

**(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage plays)**

"The fourth participant... from Odaiba, Japan... the XCW World Champion... Tai Kamiya!"

Tai comes out with the belt on his left shoulder, as the crowd cheers him.

"Garfield lost his title to Tai on Endgame" commented Iroh.

"The feline orange monster will return for it" added Bender.

**(Ministry Undertaker theme plays)**

"And the fifth participant... the Toon World Champion... Itachi Uchiha!"

The crowd launches boos at him while he walks down just like the Undertaker. As he arrives at the ring, Rocko stares down at him.

"Sting vs. Taker, a dream match. Something that everyone could watch." said Hikage.

"Whoa, Hikage you rhymed!" commented Bumblebee.

"Yeah, i sounded amazing" she replied

**(Invasion V2 by Jim Johnston plays)**

"The sixth participant... the XCF World Champion... Kyo Kusanagi!"

Kyo Kusanagi enters raises his hand while the pyro explodes just like Goldberg. Then he walks down to the ring.

"A man from the famous King of Fighters franchise." said Iroh.

**(Hero by Skillet plays)**

"The seventh participant... the CCW World Champion... "The Tenth Wonder" Ben Tennyson!"

"Isn't that contradictory, the name of his theme is Hero and he's booed?" said Iroh in confussion.

"He's just a hero for himself." said Hikage.

**(Here To Show The World by Downstait plays)**

"And finally... the AWF Shounen Champion... Kouji Minamoto!"

However, after a few minutes... Kouji doesn't appear at all.

Then the music stops playing and the titantron shows Kouji unconscious on the ground as the two individuals stare near him. They are Souichi Sagano and Taiki Kudo, the Rookie Revolution!

"Look at you, you guys are a bunch of oldies!" protested Souichi Sagano.

"Bart Simpson, you are rolling out since 1989 and now the Simpsons is a shell of a animated sitcom, will you and your dumbed down show ever end?!" said Taiki Kudo.

"Rocko, your show was cancelled and Joe Murray dedicated himself to write books for children, don't you realize that people likes Lazlo more than you?" commented Souchi.

"Itachi, in Naruto, you never were EVIL, you were manipulated, why do even bother on being an Undertaker rip-off?"

"Ben Tennyson, since the day you arrived, Cartoon Network went downwards, aren't you ashamed?"

"Tai, Digimon 02 died out after that horrible epilogue!"

"Kyo, you know that King of Fighters isn't hip anymore?"

"So go back to an asylum cause the Rookie Revolution will break the old tune yoke, from now!"

"Soon, you'll know our representant on the CASZ, and she's among you!" said Sagano.

The other champs run towards backstage. Souichi and Kudo run quickly into a black limo with a RR painted with spray on it and run away. The champs arrive too late as it goes away!

"The Rookie Revolution has warned us!" said Bumblebee.

"They ruined a good memorable moment, instead for giving us a horrible beatdown!" added Iroh.

"Well, see you till Brawlapalooza!" said Hikage.

"See you 'round, meatbags!"

The champs look at each in confusion as the show comes to an end.

* * *

**And it's done! I'll take a break before Chilean Anarchy, which it will take place between the Supershow and Brawlapalooza, and also will show who's the mystery character for the RR.**

**Anyway, thanks for your support and R&R!**

**Results:**

**Victor defeats Edward Elric, Yoink and Hooligan and goes to face Rorscharch at Brawlapalooza for the CASZ Olympic Championship.**

**Samus Aran defeated Alexander Belison by DQ. (Belison retains his Galaxy Championship)**

**Rojo Bat wins the Hardcore 16-Battle Royal.**

**Hooligan defeats Chaos The Hedgehog by Count Out.**

**Tali Zorah Vas Neemah was eliminated from the Diva Birth contest.**

**Sora Takenouchi, Katara, Athena Asamiya and Misty defeated Ayano Minegishi, Gwen Tennyson, Sailor Moon and Rukia Kuchi.**

**Will Taylor and Wataru Kurenai won the Tag Team Turmoil**

**The 8-Way Match Between The Champions went No Contest, due to the interference of Rookie Revolution.**

**CARD FOR BRAWLAPALOOZA:**

**Ayano Minegishi vs. Haruhi Suzumiya (CASZ Women's Championship)**

**Deadpool vs. Mosley Moville (CASZ Iron Fist Championship)**

**CASZ Tag Team Championship 4-Way Match.**

**Victor vs. Rorscharch (CASZ Olympic Championship)**

**Rocko Wallaby vs. Samus Aran vs. Omega Red (CASZ World Championship.**


	14. CASZ vs Animated: Chilean Anarchy

**NOTE: This PPV takes place after the CASZ Supershow and before Brawlapalooza.**

A few photos of Jean Kazuhiza, when he was a child and a teenager are shown.

"He was born a day, that day was June 28th in 1988 in Santiago, Chile. Jean Kazuhiza, since the day that his father bought him a game for Super Nintendo called WWF Super Wrestlemania, he became a fan of wrestling and started to learn about the WWF and the WCW, but he couldn't never watch the WWF through television in his country, until late 1999, when a local channel started broadcasting the WWF on his country."

Now, we see a piece of footage where Jean appears in the CASZ.

"But his love for wrestling would grew up even more, when he started his career as a professional wrestler in 2005, and he became the first ever world champion of a newly-started federation. Also, he would ever come with his dad to watch the first time when the WWE came around in Santiago, Chile."

"Now, he returns to his country, not as a member of an audience, but as the owner of Cartoon Anime Society Z, as he wants to show the fans, what did he learn during the time he founded and worked this company with all the inspiration that made it a powerful force."

**(La Policia by Los Miserables plays)**

"And now, CASZ and WWE Animated Present... Chilean Anarchy! Presented by Coca-Cola!"

The fireworks go up in the the entrance ramp, as a raging crowd cheers inside in the Estadio Monumental David Arellano.

"Hola, Amigos" shouted Bumblebee. "We're live from Santiago, Chile, in the Estadio Monumental David Arellano! I'm Bumblebee, along with my friend Hikage Miyakawa!"

"It's great!" said Hikage happily. "I love choripan! I love the empanadas, now i know why Jean loves to be a Chilean, this is Chilean Anarchy!"

"Now, it's time for our first match!" announced Bumblebee.

Onpu Segawa is standing in the ring as she announces the first match.

**(Japanese National Anthem plays)**

"The first contest is scheduled for one fall!" announced Onpu. "Introducing first, from Japan... Yuko Ichihara!" (Crowd Cheers)

Yuko enters with into the ring as she prepares to face her opponent.

**(Eye of The Tiger by Survivor plays)**

Jean Kazuhiza comes out in the entrance ramp.

"What, you have to be kidding me!" said Hikage puzzled.

"Our dear Chairman, will face Yuko Ichihara?" asked Bumblebee.

Jean takes his microphone as he prepares to say a few words. "Yuko Ichihara... i don't even remember the last time i readed the first volume of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, thus i never watched xxxHolic" commented Jean. This made the crowd react in a mixed fashion.

"Sorry, Yuko, but as you'll see. I even spoke to Shinji in backstage, and we came to the conclusion that your presence in the CASZ has been rendered pointless." added Jean, as this made Yuko glare in annoyance. "But don't worry, we'll end your stay in the CASZ with dignity, and i have found someone, who is precisely the kind of person that will do that job in no time."

**(Sanctify by Nine Inch Nails plays)**

Jean then gestures to someone in backstage and comes out a girl with long black hair and a ponytail, little eyes and glasses. She's wearing a school outfit, she looks at Yuko in a stoic way.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you... this girl. If you guys ever started watching Serial Experiments Lain, you'll realize that this girl commited suicide in the very first episode, in the very first minutes of it. Her name... is Chisa Yomoda."

The crowd reacts booing Chisa while they chant "KILL YOURSELF!"

"Chisa, you know what to do, go to the ring and show this people what do we do with has-beens" ordered Jean to Chisa as he walks way to backstage while Chisa walks down into the ring with a very depressed look on her face.

Yuko awaits her in the ring as Chisa finally enters in the ring as she just sighs, Yuko approaches Chisa, in an attempt to comfort her.

However, her deppressing look turns into determination and angst as Chisa kicks Yuko in her stomach and then throws her out of the ring. After that Chisa knocks Yuko down cold with a chair shot, and then she puts her in the announcers table, making Bumblebee and Hikage run out of there!

"No, no! We're just beginning this Only-In-Chile PPV and they're already wrecking our table!" protested Hikage.

"Where are Carlos Cabrera and Hugo Savinovich, when we need them and their spanish announce table?" asked Bumblebee.

"You know that Hugo left the WWE by 2009!" reminded Hikage.

Chisa then climbs up into the turnbuckle as she takes off her pony tail and then she takes off her glasses as she crushes them by pressing them and drops the remaining pieces into Yuko, then she falls down, giving her the Flesh Out (Kamikaze Headbutt)

"HOLY CRAP!" shouted Bumblebee in horror.

"Chisa Yomoda just took out Yuko Ichihara with a Kamikaze Headbutt!" added Hikage in shock.

Chisa was unconscious at first, but then she woke up as she took another piece of her broken glasses as she cut her index fing. It bleeded a bit, then she was writing something in her forehead with her own blood, then she turns to the camera glaring as in her forehead it has been writen "RR"!

"Oh my! It looks like Souichi Sagano got himself another follower!" said Bumblebee in fear.

"And it's not the cute kind, but the angsty and dangerous kind to ever be known!" stated Hikage as she gulps.

**(Interview)**

"Mosley Moville" said Spartan, who was interviewing Mosley Moville, the CASZ Iron Fist Champion. "You'll defend your title against Deadpool at Brawlapalooza, and not only that, we heard that you don't hang out with the F.B.F. anymore, is that true?"

"First of all, me against Deadpool? A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-WESOME!" yelled Moville. "Second, yeah, i don't hang around within the Full Blooded French anymore, because i feel more American than before, and that's what makes me proud to don't belong to them anymore! And now i'll face Claude Speed."

Mosley stops as he leans to the camera and whispers. "This is when everything gets weird!"

Mosley walks out as Spartan looks the camera. "Bumblebee and Hikage, back to you."

**(Ringside)**

"I... i think i like that 'A-A-A-A-A-A-AWESOME' way that Moville says rather the Miz's "AAAAAAWEEEEESOOOOOME!" commented Hikage. "This is one of the most weird and fun things i ever heard during this stint in the CASZ!"

"And you expect even more, Hikage" said Bumblebee. "The CASZ is maybe, one of the most unique feds in this business. You can bet on that and you'll realize that something like this you won't see it in another place."

Onpu Segawa is standing in the ring as she announces. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

**(Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya opening plays)**

"Introducing first, from Japan... the CASZ Women's Champion and the AWF Shoujo's Champion... Haruhi Suzumiya!"

Haruhi runs bouncingly as the CASZ fans cheer her while AWF fans boo her.

"Haruhi is going controversial lately" said Hikage. "On Last Path, she screwed Sora Naegino to enter into the Elimination Chamber."

As Hikage comments that, footage of such happenings on AWF Last Path is shown.

"And well, Haruhi sooner or later might have to pay those broken plates" commented Bumblebee. "Everything that Haruhi causes, can explode on her."

**(Sailor Moon opening plays)**

"And now, her opponent... from Tokyo, Japan... The Toon World Champion... Sailor Moon!"

The crowd boos at Sailor Moon as he walks with the Toon World Champion belt around her waist.

"She's the one who bringed up the Magical girl genre at their best!" said Hikage.

"However, her actions can be considered outrageous for a few fans of us." commented Bumblebee.

The match begins as Haruhi and Sailor stare down at each, while Haruhi mocks Sailor by dancing in front of her. Sailor slaps her and throws at Haruhi a few punches to her face before Arm Whipping her. Then she does an Elbow Drop on her Stomach as she walks over her stomach. Haruhi moans as kicks Sailor in her gut and raises and delivers on her a DDT. After that, Haruhi runs to the ropes and bounces and goes for a Leg Drop. Haruhi covers Sailor 1...2... Sailor breaks the pin! Haruhi glares at the ref, then she turns to Sailor again as she pummels her head with punches.

"It seems that Haruhi is entering into a rage fit." commented Hikage in a worried tone.

"Thankfully you won't after what happened between you and Lucy." said Bumblebee, even more worried.

"Bumblebee, if i did snap at her, it was because we all had enough of her picking on Good Ol' Charlie Brown." replied Hikage.

Haruhi climbs the turnbuckle, but Sailor drags and slams her into the canvas, and delivers a Knee Drop on her face, then she puts her feet on Haruhi's belly as the ref counts 1...2... Haruhi breaks the pin! Then she grabs Haruhi in a Camel Clutch, Haruhi slowly crawls towards the ropes, then as she reaches it, Sailor refuses to break the hold, the ref counts 1...2...3... Sailor finally breaks it. She tries to grab Haruhi, but the latter pushes Sailor and she impacts with the ref, who falls unconscious. Haruhi gloes for a low blow against Sailor, then she nails her with another DDT, then climbs to the turnbuckle, ready for her Melancholic Angel. However, someone comes from the crowds.

"It's Sora Naegino!" shouted Hikage. "She's here, The Kaleido Star!"

"It's payback time!" said Bumblebee.

Haruhi doesn't realize it, but Sora pushes her off the turnbuckle and then she hits her the Swan Flame (Lie Detector), then she drags Sailor Moon over Haruhi, and then she runs out of the ring, and returns to the audience. The ref wakes up and counts 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner... Sailor Moon!"

The ref raises Sailor's hand as she rolls out of the ring and walks out as the ref gives her the Toon Women's Championship belt.

Haruhi recovers slowly, then as she realizes that she lost, then she sees Sora Naegino in the crowd, who taunts her, the crowd cheers at Sora Naegino as she walks away. Haruhi doesn't believe this and snaps. Then she goes to the commentary table, which has been repaired of course and rants to Bumblebee and Hikage.

"This is (CENSORED!)" yelled Haruhi in anger as she grabs Bumblebee by his right shoulder.

"Hey, take it easy!" replied Bumblebee back.

"You know what they say, eye for eye, tooth by tooth" responded Hikage.

Haruhi kept yelling angrily as the referees take her away, as the crowd chants. "HARUHI SUCKS! HARUHI SUCKS!"

"Well, it seems that Haruhism has died out." commented Hikage. "It's like the only follower of that ideal is herself."

**(Backstage)**

Wolfgang, Duncan and Brad Buttowski come walking through the halls of the building. Duncan has later on the night a fight with Rorscharch in a Cage Match.

"You'll beat down that freak Rorscharch." said Wolfgang boastfully. "You'll take off his mask as a trophy"

"I don't know, Wolfgang." whimpered Brad, upon hearing the name of Rorscharch. "I've heard that when he was a kid, two bullies mocked him and then he took off a cigar of one of them and stabbed on his eye and then he bited the other one's cheek and nearly tored it apart!"

"What?!" retorted Wolfgang. "Don't tell me that you're afraid of a masked mad man!"

"I don't care he did!" bellowed Duncan. "I'll give him a good beatdown so his mommy won't recognize him, after his mommy was a whore."

Wolfgang and Duncan laugh evilly, while Brad just gulps.

**(Ringside)**

"Good grief, the bullies are here." said Bumblebee slowly. "Thankfully, we know that the rules have been modified the match can be won not only through escape, but also through pinfall or submission."

"Rorscharch won't be worried at all." commented Hikage. "If there's something he would say about that, he would say that the bullies won't bully him, it would be otherwise... HE BULLIES THE BULLIES!"

"The following contest is a Hardcore Match Scheduled for one fall!"

**(Moville Mysteries theme plays)**

"Introducing first, from Ouigee Falls, Seattle, Washington... he's the CASZ Iron Fist Champion... Mosley Moville!"

Mosley enters raising the title smirking as the crowd cheers him.

"He's known by his morbid tastes and a very haunting sense of humor." said Hikage.

"He's about to fight Claude Speed, the Toon World Champion and maybe one of the most reckless individuals." added Bumblebee.

**(No Mercy by Pharaoh Monche plays)**

"And his opponent, from Liberty City, USA, "Liberty's Lucifer" and the Toon Hardcore Champion... Claude Speed!"

The crowd receives him with a lot of cheers!

"This guys is good at many things, stealing, cheating, being a chick magnet and being hardcore!" said Bumblebee.

"We're about to witness a brawl with blood, sweat, tears, tables and chairs!" added Hikage.

The bell rings as Mosley Moville smiles and wides his mouth as he sees Claude Speed, then he asks him for a handshake. Speed accepts, then he points to somewhere else, making Moville look up the sky, then Speed kicks him in the stomach and goes for a series of chops, trapping Moville in the ropes. Then Speed tangles Moville with the top and middle ropes as he goes and searches under the ring and it's a chair! Speed whams the chair on Moville's back as the crowd asks for more! Moville unties himself from the ropes as Speed returns. Moville receives him with a low blow! Mosley then goes outside the ring and searches something under the ring and takes a few things out, a shovel, a table, a ladder and finally what is searching for; a trash can!

Moville grabs the trash can and puts it over Speed's head, then Claude lays in the canvas the ring, as Moville goes to the second rope and puts the lid of the trash can on his stomach, so he can shield it. Then he goes for a Second Rope Splash! The crowd chants. "WE WANT EXTREME!"

The trash can already battered, Moville removes it from Speed's head and applies a Sit-Out Powerbomb and pins 1...2... Speed breaks the count! Claude lunges at Moville, cornering an turnbuckle and takes off his pants a pair of knuckles, he wears it on both hands and punches Moville on every parts of his body! Then Moville falls down as Speed goes in a fist drop on Moville, with the latter's forefront already bleeding!

"Moville is now wearing a crimson mask!" shouted Hikage.

"Claude is taking this match to a new whole level!" responded Bumblebee.

Claude grabs Mosley and runs into a Running Front Slam! Then he grabs Moville by his head, and hangs him on by putting into the appron. But then Mosley grabs the shovel and slams it on Speed's head! Moville grabs the table and slids in on the mat. Moville enters into the ring, not realizing that Claude Speed comes with a Bycicle Kick! The move was succesful, but Cluade is too way hurt to as he slowy crawls towards Moville and covers him! 1...2... Mosley breaks the pin!

Claude put his hands into the his hips, trying to think something to put down Mosley. Then he looks at the table as he prepares it, then takes off something of his pocket, and it's a lighter with a bottle of flame liquid! He spills it on the table and puts the lighter on it as Mosley drags Speed and puts him on his shoulders and delivers the Ouigee Falls Horror (Samoan Driver) on the already flaming table! As the flames are reduced Moville covers Speed 1...2...3!

"The winner of this match, Mosley Moville!"

The referee throws water from the fire extinguiser as Moville comes out, while Speed can barely stand up. The crowd applauds this match.

"They wanted Hardcore? They received Hardcore at their best!" said Hikage.

"That's good, considering that the scenes with blood weren't black and white at all" replied Bumblebee.

**(Promo)**

_A woman was having a bath in a pool, while many candles are decotaring the scenery. Her face isn't show as her voice is heard off._

_"My soul is made off stainless steel" she whispered._

_Scenes of a dark-red Lamborgini Countach running through the forest are mixed with the video._

_"My will is bathed on silver" she added as she stood up from the water as few drops run through her body._

_The speedometer reaches it's top._

_"My heart wakes up my desire" she whispered as she walked up from the pool as she wrapped herself in a black gown._

_The Lamborgini Countach runs faster._

_"My desire is my fuel and i'll be the best." she added as she approaches her closet._

_"Y.N."_

_**Y.N.**_

**(Back to the ring)**

"We're back ladies and gentlemen, we're prepared right now, for the following match that it is a tag team match!" said Hikage.

"I wonder who's that Y.N. and why's she coming to the CASZ" asked Bumblebee.

"The following contest, is a Tag Team Match Scheduled for one fall!"

**(Robot Rock by Daft Punk plays)**

"Introducing first... representing the Full-Blooded French... The CASZ Tag Team Champions... Gwizdo and D'Eon de Beaumont!"

They walk down with their titles while D'Eon waves a French flag, earning boos from the Chilean crowd who chants. "Chi-Chi-Chi! Le-Le-Le! Viva Chile!"

"Well, the French guys doesn't seem to like the crowds at all." commented Hikage. "With saying to you, Bumblebee, that everytime i go to another country, i learn every chant i've heard off."

"At least, you're learning the culture of each country. In certain way." responded Bumblebee.

**(Supernatural Anime opening plays)**

"Their opponents... the Toon World Tag Team Champions... Sam and Dean Winchester!"

The crowd boos louder to the Toon World Tag Team Champions, who walk down through the entrance ramp.

"Well, Sam and Dean have already made themselves hate." commented Hikage.

The match begins with Gwizdo smirking confidently as he attempts to make a handshake with Sam. Sam just laughs at it, which makes Gwizdo slap him in retaliation. Sam punches him, but then Gwizdo lowers his pants and kicks from behind his left knee, making Sam fall to his back. Then he looks to the crowd as he yells. "Where's my bagguette!" prompting the crowd to chant the same thing. Then he grabs Sam from behind and applies a Back Drop. Gwizdo covers Sam 1...2... Sam breaks the pin!

Gwizdo tags D'Eon as the latter enters and launches a Clothesline on Sam, who dodges it and goes for a Atomic Drop! Then he rushes to Dean and tags him! Dean enters and Spears D'Eon! Then he proceeds to beat him down with a few punches, then he tries to choke him, but the ref forbids him, so he grabs D'Eon and puts him in a Piledriver. Then he covers D'Eon 1...2... D'Eon breaks the pin!

Dean, grabs D'Eon by the neck and goes for a bulldog, but D'Eon pushes Dean against the ropes and receives him with a Drop Kick, Then he kisses his fist and punches Dean on his face. Then he grabs him by the legs to make a Boston Crab! Sam enters into the ring and attacks D'Eon forcing him to break the hold, the ref confronts him as Dean seizes the chance to spit on D'Eon's eyes and covers him forcefully by hanging on the ropes. The ref counts 1...2... The ref realizes what Dean is doing and forces him to break the pin! Dean grabs D'Eon and puts in at the top of a turnbuckle for a Superplex, but D'Eon counters and pushes Dean, knocking down the ref in the process. Sam goes for a chair and is about to use it, but Gwizdo interferes and smashes it over Sam's head! Then he puts the chair on the ground and delivers on Dean the Dragon Slayer with the chair on Dean's face! Gwizdo quickly hides the chair and D'Eon covers Dean, the ref counts 1...2...3!

"Here are your winners... the Full Blooded French!"

"Well, Gwizdo and D'Eon do it again..." said Hikage.

"It seems that Sam and Dean didn't seize the chance to make their cheating ways." replied Bumblebee.

**(Promo)**

A boy was standing was covering his face as he was wearing a greyish-green inmate. Then the boy shows his eyes and everything goes red.

**(Backstage)**

In the parking lot, Vegeta and Tarble are walking their way to the Chilean Anarchy PPV, as they seem to have arriving late.

"Vegeta, you realize that we're arriving too way late and maybe Jean Kazuhiza will demand us for not arriving to the event in time?!" complained Tarble as looks at Vegeta looking at a big map.

"Stop whining, we're arriving... look!" said Vegeta as he was pointing out a group of Animated and CASZ fans waving to them. "Oh, thank you all."

"It seems that they were waiting for us!" said Tarble as a bouncer lets them enter by guiding them to the arena.

**(Other part of the backstage)**

Rocko is seen shadowfighting as he prepares for his battle against Itachi Uchiha.

"Rocko's getting his mind on Itachi Uchiha, soon we'll get a replica of Undertaker vs. Sting later on."

**(Ringside)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest, is scheduled for one fall and it's a cage match!"

**(Dark Orchestal Music plays)**

"Introducing first... the CASZ Olympic Champion... Rorscharch!"

The masked vigilante walks down indifferent to the crowd, who cheers him.

"The insane vigilante is here to make the bullies pay for what happened to him in the AWF Supershow!" said Hikage.

"With that in mind, it seems that Wolfgang and Brad will stay out of this, as they realize that if they cross Rorscharch, they're quicky doomed." added Bumblebee.

Rorscharch enters in the cage as he awaits for the bullies, after handling the belt to the ref.

**(We Are One by 12 Stones plays)**

"And his opponent, from Saskatchewan, Canada.. he's the Toon Intercontinental Champion... Duncan!"

The crowd boos at Duncan as he walks with the belt around his waist, as he handles it cautiously to a ref, entering into the ring, as he quickly lunges at Rorscharch! This forces the refs to start officially the match.

Duncan stomps on Rorscharch as he runs to the ropes and is surprised by Rorscharch as the latter traps Duncan in a Back Toss, making him colliden against one of the walls of the cage. Duncan gets trapped in the ropes as Rorscharch beats him repeatedly in the head. Then he grabs him and throws him at the middle of the ring. Duncan gives an Uppercut to Rorscharch as he grabs him and delivers on him a Two-Handed Facecrusher. Then he grabs Rorscharch by his neck and rubs it against one of the wall's of the cage, ravaging a bit his mask. Then Duncan opens his arms as he taunts the crowd, which replies with a very loud booing. Rorscharch attacks Duncan with an elbow to his back and slams him with Spinebuster! Then he grabs him in a STF. The ref asks Duncan if he gives up, but Duncan breaks the hold as he, grabs a groggy Rorscharch and punishes him with The Warhawk (Fall-Away Slam)! Duncan covers Rorscharch 1...2... Rorscharch breaks the hold!

"Bad news, bullies, you choosen a the wrong person to anger." said Hikage.

"Rorscharch is not afraid of many people, he thinks that it's the many people who should be afraid of him!" added Bumblebee.

Duncan provokes Rorscharch by insulting, then he climbs to the third rope and aims for a Double Axe Handle, but Rorscharch counters it and starts attacking Duncan with a series of punches as he grabs Duncan with a Octopus Hold, but Duncan breaks the hold and slams Rorscharch's face again, as he taunts him even more, then he's about to climb out at the top of the cage, however, he prepares to attack Rorscharch with a Flying Clothesline from the top! He does it, but Rorscharch surprises with Street Justice! (Chickenwing Crossface) Rorscharch grabs Duncan boldly, as the latter, tries his best to not tap out, however he does it.

"Here's your winner, Rorscharch!"

The ref tells Rorscharch to break the hold, but he refuses to do it, he keeps hurting Duncan with the hold as Duncan passes out. Wolfgand and Brad enters into the cage quickly as both attack Rorscharch, however, forcing Rorscharch to break the hold and take out a improvised weapon; a steel bar! He attacks with the steel bar both Wolfgang and Brad Buttowski.

"Well, it failed for the Bullies" said Hikage.

"But for Rorscharch it doesn't seem to end at all." talked Bumblebee worried.

After taking down both bullies, he returns to Duncan and tries to hurt him with the Street Justice. The ref halts him as road agents and medics tell Rorscharch to stop it. However, he replies by attacking them all with a steel bar!

"Ladies and gentlemen, the referee has reversed the desicion and has disqualified Rorscharch for refusing to break the hold, therefore, the winner of this match... Duncan!"

"Oh my!" shouted Hikage. "Rorscharch didn't accept this at all!"

Rorscharch angrily attacks the refs and strikes Duncan even more, however, he finally halts and walks out of the ring, like if nothing happened.

"Seriously, Rorscharch is crossing the line and he fell out as a poor victim of the circumstances." said Bumblebee. "He nearly snapped, and that's what happens when to do you provoke him far from that he's accostumed."

**(Commercial Break)**

"We're back, folks, and now before we start the main event..." said Hikage, before being interrupted. "What the-"

Vegeta and Tarble are walking down in the crowds, both being received with a mixed reaction, as they finally pass through the barricade and sit down by Bumblebee's side.

"Guys, why did you arrive late?" asked Bumblebee to Tarble and Vegeta.

"Sorry, Vegeta didn't know how to speak spanish." replied Tarble uneasily.

"Don't say that! Lo único querer era llegar al Estadium Menumental!" roared Vegeta, while trying to speak spanish, a very poor one of course.

"Estadio Monumental." corrected Hikage.

"Whatever, let's go to the main event of the evening!" said Hikage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is the Main Event of the Evening!"

The crowd cheered wildly, waiting for the contestants.

**(Crow Sting theme plays)**

"Introducing first, from O-Town, USA... the CASZ World Champion... Rocko!"

The lights were out as a fog was covering the grounds, then Rocko walked out with his black bat on his right hand, also wearing a long black coat.

"This is it folks, it's the animated version of Sting vs. Undertaker, one of the most awaited matches in the history of fiction wrestling!" said Bumblebee.

"So if you're tuning on right now, go buy a few food and beverages and call in your friends, so can enjoy this moment together." said Tarble.

**(Ministry Undertaker theme plays)**

"And his opponent... the Toon World Champion... Itachi Uchiha!"

The lights are still out and thunder is heard, as the Toon World Champion walks down the ramp ominously, oblivion to all boos directed at him, then he walks up the stairs of the ring, he opens his arms, doing the same Undertaker routine as the lights slowly go up. He takes off his coat and stares down at Rocko.

"Another victory for Itachi!" said Vegeta. "I can see it for sure!"

"Come on!" protested Hikage. "Don't look down at Rocko!"

The match begins, with Rocko and Itachi staring down at each other as they're about to give all of them. After a pair of minutes of staredown, they start keeping their sights on each other as they circle around the ring. Then they finally enter into a chain grapple battle as Itachi at first dominates, but Rocko pushes him away. Itachi, even holding that stoic attitude, is surprised at Rocko's resiliance. Rocko looks at Itachi and yells "WOOOOOOO!". The crowd replies by repeating that yelling by a chant. Itachi stands up and starts over the chain grappling as he tries to mantain the hold, but Rocko breaks it by giving a few elbows to Itachi's stomach. Then Rocko attacks Itachi with a few punches, but Itachi counters and attacks Rocko with a series of punches, then he throws him at the ropes and receives him with a Big Boot! Then he goes to the ropes and tries a Leg Drop, but Rocko dodges it and stands up in time! Rocko runs towards Itachi and throws a Knee Attack to his face!

The crowd chants. "Let's go Rocko!" while the other chants "Let's go Itachi!"

Itachi stands up as Rocko attempts to attack a Flying Forearm Attack, but Itachi grabs Rocko by the neck and does a Chokeslam! Itachi covers Rocko 1...2... Rocko breaks the pin! Itachi then takes Rocko by his arm and tries a Old School, walking to the third rope, then he jumps at Rocko... but Rocko counters it with a Belly-To-Belly Suplex and covers Itachi 1...2... Itachi breaks the pin! Rocko grabs Itachi and throws him at the turnbuckle and tries a Wallaby Splash, but Itachi dodges it and tries to give him the Tombstone Piledriver! However Rocko reverses it and now he does the Tombstone Piledriver! But Itachi counters it by leveling his weight, making Rocko fall to his back! He covers Rocko 1...2... Rocko breaks the pin! Rocko is apparently KO'd. Itachi tries to check, but Rocko was playing possum as he traps Itachi by his legs and applies the Wallaby Deathlock! Itachi tries to reach the ropes, but Rocko refuses to break the hold and let him go! After 2 minutes of pain, Itachi breaks the hold by pushing him against the ropes!

Itachi stands up, but can barely walk as the submission that Rocko was applying was powerful, but he sights on the wallaby again as he punches him on his face! Then he grabs him by the neck and finally gets him on the Tombstone Piledriver! Itachi pummels Rocko and pins him!

...1...

...2...

...2.5...

ROCKO BREAKS THE PIN!

Itachi widens his eyes and realizes that Rocko put his feet on the ropes, Rocko can barely stand up and chops Itachi! Then he throws him with pain at the turnbuckle and attacks him with the Wallaby Splash! He grabs Itachi by his legs again and tries to hold him again with the Wallaby Deathlock, but this time Itachi reverses it and traps Rocko with a Gogoplata! Rocko attempts to reach the ropes, but Itachi holds him in the middle of the ring, Rocko is passing out slowy, but he resists even, then he finally taps out! Itachi breaks the hold!

"Here's your winner... Itachi Uchiha!"

"Rocko was fighting well in this match! He had swallow his pride for resisting it" said Hikage.

"And Itachi scores another victory for his long streak!" said Vegeta.

However, at the titantron, a pair of buttocks dressed in red is shown! Then camera zooms out and it's actually Deadpool!

"Hey, Itachi, prepare to kiss goodbye to that title!" said Deadpool. "Because Big Deadly Pool, is coming for it!"

Then he makes farting sounds with his butt, sounding like a funeral march. Itachi doesn't amused by Deadpool at all.

"Oh my, provoking Itachi is never a good thing!"

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, i'm Hikage Miyakawa along with Bumblebee, Tarble and Vegeta, we want to say thank you all for watching see ya at Brawlapalooza!" said Hikage as the show comes to an end.

**Results**

**Chisa Yomoda defeats Yuko Ichihara and joins the Rookie Revolution.**

**Sailor Moon defeats Haruhi Suzumiya.**

**Mosley Moville defeats Claude Speed.**

**Gwizdo and D'Eon de Beaumont defeat Sam and Dean.**

**Duncan defeats Rorscharch.**

**Itachi Uchiha defeats Rocko.**

**And that's Chilean Anarchy in a wrap, and now i'll focus on Brawlapalooza and maybe after that i might have a break from this, at least for a while as i have to focus on the japanese clases and my other fic plans. But anyway, i hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day! R&R!**


	15. Brawlapalooza

**Brawlapalooza, this is it! Enjoy it!**

* * *

The crowd is sell out at the O2 in Dublin, Ireland. In the ring a woman dressed in white with light purple hair and tanned skin is standing along with a human skeleton dressed in a black suit and afro hair.

Spartan's voice is heard as he announces. "Ladies and Gentlemen, here to play Van Diemen's Land by U2, please welcome One Piece's Brooke and Aria The Animation's Athena Glory!"

The crowd stands up as they prepare to listen to Brooke and Athena Glory. Athena Glory prepares to sing while Brooke starts playing the song with his guitar.

_**Hold me now, oh hold me now  
Till' this hour has gone around  
And I'm gone on the rising tide  
For to face Van Diemen's Land**_

_**It's a bitter pill i swallow here  
To be rent from one so dear  
We fought for justice and not for gain  
But the magistrate sent me away**_

_**Now kings will rule and the poor will toil  
And tear their hands as they tear their soil  
But a day will come in this dawning age  
When a honest man sees an honest wage**_

_**Hold me now, oh hold me now  
Till' this hour has gone around  
And I'm gone on the rising tide  
For to face Van Diemen's Land**_

_**For to face Van Diemen's Land...**_

Athena Glory ends the song as Brooke ends playing. The crowd cheers at Athena Glory and Brooke as they chant. "IRELAND, IRELAND!" The scene fades to black.

Rorsharch is seeing walking down in an ice desert as he thinks to himself.

**"Rorscharch Journal... today, i must not put a proper date for this day..."**

Samus is seen resting on a tree as she meditates.

**"Can i reach that pinnacle of perfection?"**

A instrumental version of Queen's A Beautiful Day is heard. Rocko is walking near the Outback as he thinks.

**"Can i go back to the place that most of us aim to?"**

Victor is clenchings his fists in a alley.

**"Is this what we want to become?"**

Kamille is on his bed while thinking inside his room on the Argama.

**"Are we destined to reach the stars?"**

Ayano enters into an empty arena as she looks upwards.

**"Or are we doomed to fall down in misery?"**

Alucard and Konata look from a mansion's balcony in the night.

**"It only depends of us."**

Red-Dust wears his famous robe.

**"This is the moment... this the time!"**

Gwizdo is shadow-fighting.

**"It's Brawlapalooza."**

D'Eon de Beaumont is walking down in the streets of Paris.

**"This is the place where we all belong..."**

Judau is prepared to fly in the Double Zeta Gundam.

**"... this is the place where the legends live forever..."**

Shinichiro and Miyokichi stand in a hill looking to the rising sun.

**"... this is the Pinnacle of Perfection."**

Rorscharch keeps on walking in the ice desert.

**"And they'll look out and shout "SAVE US!" and i'll whisper... I'm in home"**

The promo fades out.

**(It's Only Us by Robbie Williams plays)**

"And now... CASZ Brawlapalooza! Presented by The Laughing Cow, cheeses made with laughter!"

The entrance scenary is composed of a big 'BRAWLAPALOOZA' word made of steel as it's made to be it's entrance. Fireworks of many colours as the crowd cheers in the O2, live from Dublin, Ireland!

The ring's ropes are green at the top, white in the middle and orange in the lower. The appron of the ring is black as it says 'BRAWLAPALOOZA' on two sides and 'CASZ' on the remaining sides.

"It doesn't get any better than this!" shouted Hikage. "HELLO, EVERYONE! I'm Hikage Miyakawa, along with my Autobot colleague Bumblebee!"

"We're live in the O2, in Dublin, Ireland!" said Bumblebee. "We're now at the Pinnacle of Perfection!"

**(World's on Heroin by All plays)**

Onpu Segawa is standing in the ring as she announces. "The following contest, is a Hardcore Match for the CASZ Iron Fist Championship! Introducing first... the challenger... Deadpool!"

Deadpool enters as he spits his own hands and clashes them with the crowd's, despite a few of them being disgusted. Then he enters by crawling into the ring.

"The Merc With A Mouth has retained his N°1 Contendership for Animated's Wrestlemania. Get prepared for this one." said Hikage.

"Let's see if the red and black mutant can overcome our dude, Mosley Moville." commented Bumblebee.

**(Moville Mysteries theme plays)**

"And his opponent, from Ouigee Falls, Seattle, Washington. The CASZ Iron Fist Champion... Mosley Moville!"

Mosley enters with his CASZ Iron Fist belt, as he hangs it on his right arm, while the fans cheer him, he rushes to the ring and climbs the turnbuckle to show it again!

"He's Mosley 'Mo' Moville and he's A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-WESOME!" said Hikage. "Even more AWESOMER than The Miz."

"Like he always says, this is when everything gets weird." said Bumblebee.

The match begins with Mosley Moville and Deadpool, about to handshake after Deadpool spitted on his own hand again, then Mosley licks his own hand too and gives Deadpool the handshake. Both approvingly handshake, before Moville kicks Deadpool on his stomach as he snatches one of his swords, as Deadpool grabs the other sword and both start fencing! Deadpool shouts "En guard!" as Mosley climbs the turnbuckle while defending himself with the sword and jumps on Deadpool with a Flying Leg Lariat. Then he runs off the ring and takes a chair from under the ring and slides back and hammers it on Deadpool's back. Then he hammers it again and again, until Deadpool takes something from his belt. It's a pepper spray and sprays it on Moville's eyes. Moville screams in pain as he rolls on the mat, as Deadpool grabs him by the legs and goes for a Boston Crab! Moville tries to resist the pain on his eyes and his legs, until he grabs a steel tube and hits it on Deadpool's head, he can barely see, because of the pain caused by the pepper spray, Deadpool goes for the Dead-Shot! He covers Mosley 1...2... Moville breaks the pin!

"Mosley must recover from that pepper spray!" said Hikage.

"I will take a lot of time to recover from that!" added Bumblebee.

Moville stands up, and can barely stand up as he doesn't know where to put his feet. Deadpool grabs him in a DDT, but Mosley pushes Deadpool against the ropes and luckily, Mosley hits him with the steel tube, Mosley then starts regaining most of his view as he grabs from under the ring a trash can and puts it on Deadpool's head, then he grabs a chair and whams it on Deadpool! Deadpool falls to the ground with the trash can still on his head, he takes it off him sees that Moville is going to hit him with the lid of the thrash can, but Deadpool replies with a low blow! Traps him with a inside cradle 1...2... Moville breaks the pin!

Deadpool grabs Mosley as he's about to give him another Dead-Shot! But Mosley reverses it and grabs him for the Ouige Falls Horror! Moville covers 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner and still Iron Fist Champion... Mosley Moville!"

Moville slides with his title as he still covers his eyes for the pain caused by the pepper spray.

"That was a very HARDCORE battle!" said Bumblebee. "I don't think that both competitors will ever forget this battle!"

"Bumblebee, by the way, did you..." Hikage was interrupted.

Lucy is on the tron as Hikage looks up confused.

"Hey...Hikage? You want to actually CHALLENGE me? All for poor little Charlie Brown? Have you not existed for the past sixty years? This ALWAYS happens! Even in The WWE! And you have the AUDACITY to challenge a former Women's Champion? Not on your life! I'm the Queen Bee of ALL females! If you want to end your wrestling career before it even starts, be my guest you hamburger freak!"

Hikage, removes her microphone from her neck and walk towards the backstage as he cracks her knuckles.

"Hikage! She's left the commentary table, she'll face Lucy Van Pelt!"

**(Commercial Break)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, i'll be calling the action by myself as my colleague Hikage Miyakawa will face Lucy Van Pelt in a No Disqualification Match, so she went to the backstage to change herself and get ready for this waited battle, but before we get in, we'll go to the resume of what has led to this match."

_A few footage of Peanuts films, scenes where Charlie Brown is always humilliated, such as a baseball ball running through him and leaving him naked or trying to put to float a toy boat, only to be sunk._

_"Since the day that Peanuts was created, Charlie Brown's life seems always to be condemned to failure." said the off screen voice, which it's narrating the build-up of the match. "However, if there's someone who always takes her chances to make his life miserable, that is Lucy Van Pelt."_

_Now, there's footage of Lucy Van Pelt removing the american football ball, making Charlie Brown fall out as he screams and falls on his back, it is shown over and over again, until it goes black and wait and burns slowy._

_"However, after years of silence and guiltiness, there was many people who felt it was time to put the sad truth on Van Pelt's face."_

_Footage of the Charlie and Lucy's match against Alucard and Konata is shown by the end where Lucy leverages the third rope and then blames on Charlie._

_"ENOUGH, LUCY!" shouted Hikage. "ENOUGH MEANS ENOUGH!"_

_"YOU'LL APOLOGIZE TO HIM, RIGHT NOW!" ordered Hikage._

_"But, Lucy, always thinking about pride rather than respect, wasn't going to let someone else humiliate her this way."_

_"Why i should apologize for something that he has been guilty for many years? You know why you're here, don't you? You are here because you want to eat meat, and you join this crap of promotion called CASZ, because you only want to eat meat and maybe buy souvenirs for your big sister, who's an otaku, something that you hate, why don't you go back in poverty and-"_

_"But if there's something that Hikage hates more than not making justice by her own hands, it's that somenone else talks badly of her elder sister."_

_Lucy responds in a cat fight, while Hikage bites her ear._

_"However, despite the personal handed insults at each other, one thing is clear: Hikage Miyakawa and many other people had enough of Lucy Van Pelt's cynism."_

**(Back to the ring)**

"We're back amigos, and we're about to see a hell of a brawl. It's time for the introductions!" said Bumblebee.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it's a No-Disqualification Match!" announced Onpu.

**(Flashbeagle plays)**

"Introducing first... from Minessota, Lucy Van Pelt!"

The crowd boos at Lucy Van Pelt as he makes a few swinging moves, while a portion of the crowds chants "YOU SCREWED CHARLIE!"

"Lucy's determinated to destroy Hikage Miyakawa and she'll stop at nothing to do it." said Bumblebee. "Now we'll see our dear announcer entrance."

**(Ivory's First Theme plays)**

"And her opponent, from Kusukabe, Saitama Prefecture, Japan... Hikage Miyakawa!"

The crowd cheers at Hikage, who wears black boots, black kneepads and a wrestling attire similiar to Ivory's, a long sleeved top and shorts, only in pink colour.

"And here comes our resident burger eater! She's here to make sure that Lucy pays the due that she owes not only to Charlie Brown, but also to the fans of the boy, who are obviously fed up with Lucy mistreating him!"

The match begins with Lucy berating Hikage at least for a few minutes, until Hikage slaps Lucy on her face, then she punches her and traps her in a headlock, Lucy pushes Hikage against the ropes and tangles her arms and gives a few chops. Then Lucy taunts the crowd. Hikage seizes the chance and traps Lucy's head with her legs and untangles herself, making an improvised Hurricarrana and throws Lucy out of the ring, Lucy stands up as Hikage makes a Flying Crossbody from the apron! But Lucy counters and throws Hikage in a Fall Away Slam on the entrance ramp! Then she starts beating on Hikage, then she drags him at ringside, where Lucy takes the steel stairs and tries to hit Hikage with it, but Hikage resists and takes them away from Lucy and hits her with the stairs, and attacks her with the stairs, as she climbs at the appron and jumps on Lucy with an Elbow Drop.

"Hit her hard, Hikage, hit her hard!" shouted Bumblebee.

Hikage grabs Lucy by her hair and drags her back in the ring, as she's about to nail another Elbow Drop, but Lucy ducks it and traps Hikage in a Camel Cluth, the ref asks Hikage if she gives up, Hikage shakes her head as she resists the submission, but she stands up. However, Lucy falls off Hikage's back and tries a School Boy, she covers 1...2... Hikage breaks the pin! Then Lucy grabs Hikage, forcing her to stand up, groggily. Hikage is stumbling as Lucy is giving Hikage a punch combination, she punches in her face, again and again, until Hikage collapses. Lucy goes to the ringside and grabs a chair, which is near the commentary table. She yells at Bumblebee, that she's going to be finished! Then she goes back to the ring, she swings at Hikage, but the girl dodges it in time!

Hikage gives a few chops as she glares at Lucy and attacks her by kicking her in the stomach repeated times, then she takes the chair and whams it in her hair! Then she grabs Lucy and puts her over her shoulders and gives her the Meat Eater (GTS), then she covers Lucy 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner... Hikage Miyakawa!"

Hikage runs to the turnbuckle as she celebrates!

Then, Charlie Brown comes out to console Lucy, however, she replies by yelling at Charlie Brown, blaming him again as she glares at him. Charlie didn't react at first, however, his face turned red as he kicks her in the groin! Then Hikage realizes this and drags Lucy by her hair and tangles her in the ropes of the ring, as she signals to Charlie Brown something. Hikage shouts "PUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNT!"

And it seems that Charlie Brown is going to make another punt, and this time is not a football ball, but Lucy's face!

"Good Cybertron! It's Good Ol' Charlie Brown's Revenge!" said Bumblebee.

Charlie smirks devishly as he prepares to kick Lucy in her face, he runs, and gives a High Kick to Lucy's face, as the ropes untangle and Lucy rolls faster enough, so she falls with her face, nailing the commentary table!

"And It's Good!" shouted Bumblebee.

Charlie jumps celebrating as he runs back to the backstage as the crowd chants. "GOOD O'L CHARLIE!"

Then Hikage returns to the broken commentary table as she puts her ear gear again. "I think i'll remain with these clothes, i feel today much of a winner and kinda sexy."

Meanwhile, the medics and road agents take Lucy Van Pelt away as she covers her face, which apparently, has been heavily injured for the fall and the kick that Charlie Brown gave her.

"Well, Hikage, this is your night, enjoy it yourself, because you earned it and you deserve it." said Bumblebee, congratulating Hikage.

**(Interview)**

"Spartan here in the back" greeted Spartan. "I'm going to interview Ayano Minegishi, who'll face Haruhi Suzumiya for the CASZ Women's Championship, Ayano, tonight, you'll have your first shot at that championship, what can you say about that?"

Ayano takes the microphone from Spartan.

"Haruhi, i'll do this for North Korea and all that workers of the world around! And you better have a Melancholic Good Bye Kiss to that title, because soon, you'll never touch it again! And it will be around my waist!"

Ayano walks as Spartan turns his sight to the camera. "Well, we'll have first the final phase of the Diva Birth let's go back to you, Hikage and Bumblebee!"

"Thanks Spartan" said Bumblebee. "Now, we'll be ready for the final phase of the Diva Birth contest and now we'll go with another Lucy, the beautiful diclonni!"

**(Dirty Little Thing by Velvet Revolver plays)**

Lucy comes along with the remaining contestants of the Diva Birth, who are Yui Hirasawa, Android and Sari Sumdac. They wave to the crowd as they approach the ring.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the Diva Birth will come to an end today!" announced Lucy. "Tonight, one of those ladies and girls must go home before we go to an important announcement regarding the contest."

Lucy stood up in the middle of the ring as she's prepared to announce.

"And now... who must leave is... Yui!"

Yui widens his eyes and a few tears poured in her eyes, then she embraced Lucy as she whispered in her ear "good luck, you had a good run here."

Yui walks down as she smiles and wipes off her tears and waves goodbye to the crowd.

"And now, the big announcement... congratulations, Sari and Android 18!" said Lucy. "You respectively have came around First Place and Second Place, and for that, you've earned a contract with the CASZ!"

Sari jumps joyfully while Android 18 just crosses her arms and smirks.

"And now thank you very much for..."

**(Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya opening plays)**

Haruhi comes around with her CASZ Women's Title hanging on her right shoulder as she glares at the other CASZ Divas.

"You're looking there to those Divas, when you should around me!" said Haruhi in a egotistical fashion while poing herself, as the crowd boos her, as she walks down through the ramp. "You don't belong here! I'm the only around Diva who have regained other titles besides this one! And i won't bother myself on lowering my goddess level to these little pieces of scum!"

Haruhi finally arrives into the ring as she walks into the ring. "Now do me a favour and get of out this ring, i have a Lucky Turncoat to beat down, so i can walk out of Dublin with my title in around my precious body."

Haruhi stood in the ring as she awaited for her opponent, after Lucy, Android 18 and Sari came down the ring.

**(North Korea anthem plays)**

Ayano Minegishi comes with the North Korean flag as she waves while the crowd boos her loudly, while holding the microphone.

"Well, Haruhi, it's time to say good-bye to that title and don't worry, i won't bother myself on singing the anthem of my home country North Korea now... but after this match!"

Ayano dropped the microphone and threw the North Korea flag on Haruhi's face as she clotheslines her and beats her down, then she puts the North Korea on her turnbuckle, as the ref orders to officially start the match!

Ayano grabs Haruhi intro a Piledriver, but Haruhi tries to reverse it into a Hurricarrana, she succesfully hangs her legs around Ayano's shoulders and hits her in her head, but Ayano reverses it by lifting Haruhi and punishing her with a Sitout Powerbomb! Then Ayano rolls and tries to grabs Haruhi and traps her in a Headlock, but Haruhi reverses it with a Shoulder Slam and tries to covers Ayano 1...2... but she breaks the count! Haruhi then grabs Ayano in a Camel Clutch, holding her, as Ayano slowly crawls towards the ropes, she grabs them and the ref forces Haruhi to break the hold, then she puts Ayano in the turnbuckle and walks a few steps back as she tries to go for a Shoulder Block, but Ayano dodges it, and Haruhi hits herself with the pole of the turnbuckle. Ayano grabs Haruhi and puts her in a Tree of Woe position, then she runs towards Haruhi and goes for a Baseball Slide towards Haruhi's face! Haruhi falls down to the canvas as Ayano prepares her for the Blonde Bomb (Cradle Piledriver). Ayano covers Haruhi 1...2... Haruhi breaks the pin!

"I don't like those two girls, but anything can happen here Bumblebee!" commented Hikage uneasily.

"I hate Haruhi, but i hate Ayano too, but there must be a winner of this match!" responded Bumblebee.

Haruhi grabs Ayano from behind and goes for a Belly-To-Back Suplex, both are lying in the canvas as Haruhi starts climbing with help of the ropes. Then, she holds herself up and looks at Ayano, who's trying to hold herself up too. Haruhi attempts to nail a Clothesline on Ayano, she does it, but in the process she also knocks down cold the referee!

Sari runs to the ring and attacks Haruhi! She grabs Haruhi by her and slams her with the Sumdaction (Stratusfaction). Android 18 also interferees and attacks Ayano with the Energy Ball (Over Castle). Sari drags Haruhi to the center of the ring, while Android 18 puts Ayano's arm over Haruhi, then Sari and Android 18 drag the ref and wake him up as the ref starts counting slowly 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner and the NEW CASZ WOMEN'S CHAMPION... AYANO MINEGISHI!"

Sari and Android 18 walk off the ring as Lucy raises their hands in victory, for the beating they gave to Ayano and Haruhi.

"Maybe Ayano it's the new champion, but it seems that the real winners here tonight is our new divas Sari Sumdac and Android 18!" said Hikage happily.

"Yeah, if Haruhi should have stayed shut instead of insulting Sari and Android 18, nothing of this could have happened, don't you think?" asked Bumblebee.

"Haruhi is not a slow learner, but a stubborn girl, she thinks she's either a goddess of an alien of another planet!" groaned Hikage.

Suddenly, the lights go out, and the transmission is somewhat blurry. Then it's like the tron at the entrance ramp is turned on it's showcasing a few images of Lucky Star and Hellsing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're having a... problem with the transmission...-"

A few static is heard while the TV screen is having a few problems, until it's regained. However, the titantron of the entrance ramp, which it's supposed to be turned off. Appears Soujiro Izumi, wearing an aristocratic attire while Konata is wearing a red victorian dress, while Kanata is wearing white evening gown, and Alucard is sitting down in the background, smirking as usually.

**THIS BROADCASTING HAS BEEN HIJACKED BY THE HOUSE OF IZUMI.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we want to forgive our forceful and somehow unexpected appearance here in Brawlapalooza and i've decided at the behest of my family that the best thing is to have Konata and Alucard having their honeymoon here on England, in the Hellsing Organization Headquarters." said Soujiro.

"First of all, our intention here on the CASZ is to make you understand, that because of the marriage between Alucard and my daughter, my family has been blessed with blue blood, despite the fact that now my daughter is a full vampiress. And for that, we shall be known now as the House of Izumi. Second, the House of Izumi is not your typical nobility house where we usually brag about our condition of noblemen and noblewomen, looking down upon those of lower class. This is a house were we embrace all of those who have different backgrounds, as long as they strive for freedom of information and freedom of internet. Third, and maybe the most interesting thing that you'll hear us about, is that we'll have balls... i mean Royal Balls, well..." Soujiro scratches his back. "Not so royal, but Otaku Balls, the invitations are free of course and you can come to see us here on England or Japan and you can download the anime and mangas, every time you want too, and don't worry, in case of certain federal agency wants to close us, we have weapons, we don't want bluecoats going against freedom! Soon, in the CASZ, we'll show you the importance of our mission! House of Izumi shall bless you. Adios, enjoy the event and don't forget us!"

The speech ends with the logo of the House of Izumi, which it's a Shield with Nyamo, the bodyless cat smiling, while the lower part of the shield, shows a banner which it says "IZUMI."

**THE HOUSE OF IZUMI HAS DROPPED THE BROADCASTING BACK TO IT'S ORIGINAL STATE. WE THANK YOU FOR WATCHING.**

The broadcasting returns to the O2 Arena, as the lights go back and Hikage and Bumblebee look at each other, puzzled.

"House of Izumi?" asked Hikage in confussion. "So because Konata was married to Alucard, they became noblemen?"

"I don't understand even this situation, Hikage. But as the weeks pass, we'll have more information regarding this newly-proclaimed House."

"In the meantime, let's get now to the following match!" said Hikage.

The image shows the Four-Way Elimination Tag Team Match, with their participants: The True Tears Team, The Tri-Zeta Newtypes, The Elric Brothers and The Full Blooded French, who are the reigning CASZ Tag Team Champions.

"It's time for this incredible match, that many of us have waited for. And now, we'll wait for their introductions!"

Onpu Segawa stands in the ring as she announces. "The following contest, is the Four-Way Elimination Tag Team Match for the CASZ Tag Team Championship!"

**(True Tears opening plays)**

"Introducing first, from Toyama, Japan, Shinichiro Nakagami and Miyokichi Nobuse.. The True Tears Team!"

Both run and clash their hands with the crowd as they're received with mega cheers. Then they run to the ring and go to the turnbuckles, doing their poses.

**(Mizu no Hoshi e Ai wo Komete by Hiroko Moriguchi plays)**

"Now, from the Earth Federation Colonies... Kamille Bidan and Judau Ashta... the Tri-Zeta Newtypes!"

Kamille and Judau walk through the ramp in determination as the crowd cheers them. As they arrive at the ring, they set their sights on Shinichiro and Miyokichi.

**(Melissa by Porno Graffiti plays)**

"Introducing now, from Risembool, Amestris, Western Europe... Edward and Alphonse... The Elric Brothers!"

Edward and Alphonse run to the ropes as they run towards the ring, both clap their hands, while the crowd cheers at them.

**(Robot Rock by Daft Punk plays)**

"And now... representing the Full Blooded French... the CASZ Tag Team Champions... Gwizdo and D'Eon de Beaumont!

Gwizdo and D'Eon come out at the entrance ramp wearing the same attire that the F.B.I. could wear, only that instead of the Italian colours, they were the French colours, they're received by boos as Gwizdo waves the France Flag. The crowd chants. "IRELAND, IRELAND!" as they walk to the ring, wearing the CASZ Tag Team belts around their waists. They raise their own belts as a way to taunt the other teams.

**(Eye of The Tiger by Survivor plays)**

"What?! It is our owner, Jean Kazuhiza!" said Hikage Miyakawa in awe. "Why is he coming here? Is that he came here to see what will be one of the most remembered PPVs, in the history of fiction wrestling?"

Jean walks passing through the ringside, until arriving at the recently repaired commentary table, as Jean sits near Hikage and wears in the audiphones and the microphone of the table.

"Enjoying the event, so far?" asked Jean to Hikage and Bumblebee.

"Enjoying it?" said Hikage. "It's AMAZING! It has been a greater-than-great PPV!" replied Hikage.

"Because of you, we're having a great card tonight!" added Bumblebee.

"Thanks for that." replied Jean.

Gwizdo and D'Eon handle the titles to the ref, as he raises them, then he begins the match with Gwizdo in the center, as Judau attacks Gwizdo with a few kicks, then he goes for a Roundhouse Kick, making Gwizdo stumble as Judau runs to the ropes and goes for a Dropkick, but Gwizdo counters it and makes Judau fall. He does an Elbow Drop on Judau and grabs him in a Single Leg Crab. But Shinichiro was near and taps Gwizdo on his back. Gwizdo breaks the hold and he goes to his corner. Judau is on his knees as Shinichiro, gives him a few kicks to Judau's face, then grabs Judau in a Fujiwara Armbar, but Judau breaks the hold and runs to the ropes, bounces and strikes Shinichiro with a Flying Crossbody, then he runs to the ropes again and goes for Leg Drop! Judau tags in Kamille, as he surprises with a Throwback. Kamile gets prepared to grab Shinichiro from behind, he does it and he tries to make a German Suplex, but Shinichiro escapes from it and lands on the mat with his feet and attacks Kamille with the Enziguri! Shinichiro tags Miyokichi as he enters and puts Kamille on the second rope, he runs to the ropes and he tries a Bronco Buster! Then he grabs Kamille and attacks him with the Scoop Slam. The crowd chants "LET'S GO KAMILLE!"

Kamille stands up and tries to get in his fighting stance and receives Miyokichi with a Samoan Drop! Edward palms Kamille on his back, tagging as the ref allows it. Edward enters into the ring as he runs to Miyokichi and surprises him with a Spear, then goes for a series of punches, then he grabs him with a Spinebuster. Now, then, he prepares to punish Miyokichi with the Automail Clothesline! Miyokichi is knocked down as Edward covers him 1...2... Shinichiro is about to lay the Trail of Tears (Warrior's Way) on Edward Elric! But Alphonse enters in time and quickly traps him in a Superplex! Shinichiro lands Miyokichi and Edward covers both of them 1...2...3!

_Team True Tears is eliminated._

Kamille enters as he prepares to grab Edward and slam him with a German Suplex! Then Kamille grabs a groggy Edward and punches him again and puts in a turnbuckle, he stands up over him and beats him 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9... Edward grabs Kamille by his neck with his automail and throws him against the mat, Edward runs to him, but Kamille receives him with a Electric Chair. D'Eon, who's near, tags Edward and attacks Kamille, who falls to the canvas. D'Eon kisses his fist and hits a few Fist Drops. Then he grabs Kamille in a Front Sleeper, at first, Kamille is losing consciousness, but then he starts regaining it. Kamille breaks the hold by giving D'Eon a few elbow attacks to his belly and D'Eon quickly stumbles upon Gwizdo and tags him. Gwizdo enters and Kamille tries to attack with the Metal Suit Slam, but Gwizdo reverses it! D'Eon takes his sword and tries to enters with it, but Judau refrains him to do it and the ref tries to calm down things there.

Meanwhile, Gwizdo seizes the chances and kicks Kamille into his groin. Gwizdo finishes Kamille with the Dragon Slayer (Cutter) and covers him 1...2...3!

_Tri-Zeta Newtypes are eliminated._

Alphonse Elric rushes towards Gwizdo with a Forearm Smash. Then he grabs Gwizdo and prepares to make a Bulldog, then he irish whips Gwizdo against the ropes, Gwizdo hangs on the top rope and rolls under the lower rope and walks away, but Edward grabs him and puts him back on the ring. Gwizdo pokes Alphonse's eyes grabs him in a Sleeper, he holds him at least for 15 seconds, but then Alphonse runs backwards and slams Gwizdo against the turnbuckle.

"It seems that the Elrics have it won it, don't you think Jean?" asked Hikage.

Jean doesn't seem to reply at all and takes off the commentary gear and goes near ringside.

"What's going on with him?" asked Bumblebee.

Alphonse puts Gwizdo in the top of the turnbuckle as he prepares to put him in a Superplex! He slams Gwizdo with it! Then tells his brother to enter and prepare the Fullmetal Device, Edward grabs Gwizdo by his legs and puts him in his shoulders, and they make it! Alphonse covers Gwizdo 1...2... D'Eon drags the ref away from the mat, this makes Edward attack D'Eon, as they brawl brutally, and the ref is away trying to calm down the situation. Gwizdo attacks Alphonse with a chair, he throws it and tries to cover Alphonse, but the ref is distracted with the brawl, Gwizdo complains for that. Then Jean Kazuhiza, takes off his shirt and reveals...

"WHAT THE...!" shouted Hikage.

"OH MY...!" exclaimed Bumblebee.

A referee shirt!

Jean quickly rolls into the ring and orders Gwizdo to cover Alphonse. Gwizdo at first is confused with the situation, but then he obeys, Jean quickly counts 1...2...3!

"What is this?!" groaned Hikage. "Why is Jean helping Gwizdo?!"

"Oh my, this is not fair for the Elrics!" groaned Bumblebee too.

Jean angrily takes the CASZ Tag Team belts and shoves them to D'Eon de Beaumont, who stopped brawling with Edward Elric and it's puzzled too at the situation. Jean yells "TAKE THOSE TITLES AND GO AWAY!"

Everyone in the ringside are confused, as Gwizdo and D'Eon walk away with the titles, the crowd then boos at Jean Kazuhiza.

"NO! NO! NO!" protested Hikage. "I demand an explanation of Kazuhiza, this has been a very low blow for the Elrics!"

"Nobody saw it coming, our dear Chairman, ruined what it would have become a great night on the Edward and Alphonse" commented Bumblebee in disbelief.

Then Edward confronts Jean Kazuhiza about this desicion, then yells at him as Jean tries to ignore him at first, but then Jean slaps him and beats him down. Alphonse quickly interferes and beats Jean Kazuhiza, but then...

**(Neo-Greece Anthem plays)**

"Oh, no!" said Bumblebee. "This can't be good..."

Then, a tall and muscle-built man was walking towards the ring. The man was wearing green greek clothes, and yellow sandals and also had red-hair and beard.

"That guy... MARCELOT CHRONOS, MARCELOT CHRONOS IS HERE!" shouted Hikage in fear.

Marcelot grabs Alphonse by the neck and gives him a Chokeslam, then he does the same thing with Edward Elric! Jean smiles as he grabs a microphone as he leans to a unconscious Edward Elric.

"Edward... i've got news for you... you can chase around the Tag Titles with your brother everytime you want to... but let me get clear with this... THERE'S NO WAY THAT YOU'LL EVER BE IT'S THE CASZ WORLD CHAMPION, NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS!"

"Good Cybertron." complained Bumblebee. "Jean has committed an act of tyranny."

"As a member of the CASZ Commentary table, i want to apologize by the unacceptable behaviour of our dear chairman Jean Kazuhiza." said Hikage in a depressed tone.

Jean Kazuhiza and Marcelot Chronos quickly run towards the backstage as the angry crowd throws thrash at them. They're angry because of what he did to the Elrics.

**(Commercial Break)**

"We're back, folks, we're still shocked for what we saw a few minutes ago." said Hikage. "But the show must go on, so we're going to focus on the next match!"

The image shows now Victor The Schoolbully crackling down his fists while at the other side shows Rorscharch standing still.

"Victor has won the tournament to determine who'll face Rorschach for the Olympic Championship, and tonight has the chance to take off the Olympic Championship!" said Bumblebee.

"Let's get to that match now!" said Hikage.

"The following contest is for the CASZ Olympic Championship, scheduled for one fall!"

**(Clown by Korn plays)**

Victor enters crackling his fist while smirking evily, earning the boos of the O2.

"Introducing first, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania... Victor The Schoolbully!"

"One of the most dangerous monsters of the CASZ." described Hikage. "And yeah, i called him a monster, because 'bully' is not a word enough for him!"

"But also is a cunning superstar." said Bumblebee. "Victor has a powerful arsenal of moves that is capable to derail any opponent."

**(Dark Orchestal Music plays)**

"And his opponent... from New York City, New York... the CASZ Champion... Rorschach!"

Rorschach is received with cheers as he walks towards Victor while holding his hands on the pockets of his jacket.

"Call him a madman, call him a lunatic, call him a illegal vigilante, but in the end, he's Rorscharch." said Hikage.

"His street wits and his expertise in boxing turn Rorscharch into a real fighting machine." added Bumblebee.

The ref grabs the Olympic Belt and raises it. Then the match begins with a staredown between Victor and Rorschach, Victor starts insulting Rorscharch by calling him a freak and even saying the things that most thugs that hate Rorscharch usually say. Rorscharch replies at Victor with a punch straight to his face as he utters "NEVER COMPROMISE."

Victor roars in anger as he attacks Rorschach with a series of punches, but Rorscharch counters them all and gives a few jabs and grabs Victor in a Gutbreaker! Victor tries to take off Rorscharch's mask, but Rorscharch punches him straight on his left eye. Rorschach runs to the ropes, bounces and attacks Victor with a Clothesline, both fall from apron and down to the ringside. The ref starts counting

1...

Victor tries to run away from Rorschach, but Rorschach grabs him and puts him against the wall that protects the crowd, Rorschach hits him a few times, but then Victor headbutts Rorscharch, he slams Rorschach against the pole of the turnbuckle! Then he slams him again!

2...

He goes for a third time, but Rorschach counts with an Elbow and grabs him by his legs and does a Catapult and smashes Victor against the pole of the turnbuckle! Rorschach grabs Victor's head and goes for a Bulldog!

3...

Rorschach puts Victor back into the ring as he stomps on him, but Victor rolls and stands on his feet as he grabs Rorscharch by his back and does an Atomic Drop, then covers Rorschach 1...2... Rorschach puts his feet on the ropes and the ref forces Victor to break the pin, then Victor climbs to the second rope in the turnbuckle and applies an Elbow Drop, then he hits him with the elbow repeated times. Then he bounces in the ropes for a Knee Drop but Rorschach grabs Victor's right leg, making him trip and tie him in a Leg Lock, while he makes a brief transition to a Camel Clutch. Rorscharch maintains the hold for a few seconds before Victor bites his hand, he stands up grabs in a three-quarter position and gives him a Jawbreaker! Victor covers Rorschach 1...2... Rorschach breaks the pin.

Victor walks off the ring and goes near the commentary table and takes a chair and he's about to nail it on Rorschach, but the ref snatches it from Victor and warns him if he dares to use it, he'll be disqualified. Victor argues with the ref, until Rorschach comes from behind grabs him in the Street Justice! Rorschach holds Victor by his arms, the ref asks Victor if he wants to give up, he shakes his head in refusal. Rorschach keeps on holding, as Victor rolls slowy towards the ropes, he finally grabs the third rope. The ref orders Rorschach to break the hold, but he refuses, he counts 1...2... Rorschach breaks it. Rorschach punches Victor on his face, but Victor grabs his right arm and does an Arm Wrench, before grabbing him and try another Jawbreaker, but Rorschach pushes him against the ropes and tries to attack Victor with a Big Boot, but Victor ducks it and grabs Rorschach from behind with the Cobra Clutch, in the middle of the ring. Rorschach tries to reach the ropes, but Victor maintains him in center. Rorschach slowy fades out as the ref keeps asking him if he wants to give up, then the ref raises Rorschach's hand 1...

He raises it again.

2...

He raises it, it falls... it's holding still!

Rorschach slowly walks towards the ropes and bounces and rolls vertically with Victor's back on the mat! The ref counts 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner and still CASZ Olympic Champion... Rorschach!"

Rorschach rolls out from the ring and takes his title and walks to backstage. While Victor argues with the ref in anger.

"Well, sorry for Victor, but Rorschach won this cleanly" said Hikage.

"That's right, that was a very wit victory from the most dangerous vigilante" added Bumblebee in agreement. "But i don't think that Victor will let it go easily."

"Don't leave us now! We'll have the main event of Brawlapalooza in a few minutes away!"

**(Commercial Break)**

_There's a church under the grey skies, which are covered with clouds and no sunlight. Inside it, there's a woman lying in the altar, only being covered by a long redsheet and a venetian mask that covers everything of her face._

_"I'll be re-born and i'll be at the top of my quickness." she whispered off-screen._

_A group of clerglymen surround her and one of them tries to remove her mask slowly. The screen goes to black._

_She whispers again "Y.N."_

_**Y.N.**_

**(Backstage)**

Lucy is in the backstage with Samus Aran.

"Samus." said Lucy as she unenthusiastically approaches to her. "You'll be facing Rocko Wallaby and Omega Red for the CASZ World Championship, for what it would become your second World Title, making a milestone as you'll be the first woman to have in her record two World Titles, whant can you say.?"

"Lucy, there are many people who told me, that i should be in somewhere besides fighting metroids, such as being a waitress, a glamour model or even in a brothel! But no! I decided to prove myself! When i entered into the fiction wrestling business, i became the first-ever female VGWA World Champion! I'll repeat the feat! Rocko, you're without any doubt, one of the most veteran warriors in the fiction wrestling business, but sooner or later, you'll lose that title and it will belong to me! Your time will come... tonight!"

Samus then goes in her zero suit and walks away from Lucy, who turns to the camera. "Back to you."

**(Back in the ring)**

"Thanks, Lucy and tonight, we're about to witness an incredible Triple Threat Match, that i know what it will be a memorable battle, three wrestlers and one title, only one of those warriors will walk out of Dublin with the CASZ World Title Tonight!" said Hikage.

"With that said, let's go to Onpu Segawa!" said Bumblebee.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the main event of the evening! This a Triple Threat Match, scheduled for one fall and it's for... THE CASZ World Championship!"

**(Soviet Union National Anthem)**

"Introducing first, currently residing in Hanoe, Vietnam... Omega Red!"

The O2 arena is exploding in boos, as Omega Red starts insulting them back, but in Russian. He walks to the ring as he pushes the camera man aside after roaring at him, then he enters into the ring, raising his two fists.

**(Seduction by Eminem plays)**

"Debuting tonight in the main event! From Planet Zebes... Samus Aran!"

Samus comes in her zero suit, bringing wolf-whistles from the crowd. The crowd also receives her mega-cheers! She walks while fist-pumping and enters into the ring as she climbs the turnbuckle, opening her arms.

**(Crow Sting theme plays)**

"Introducing now, from O-Town, USA... He's the CASZ World Champion... Rocko Wallaby!"

The lights go out as a few thunder sounds are heard, then Rocko appears, ominously, wearing a long black jacket and walking the title on his left shoulder, while in his right hand has a black baseball bat.

As he arrives the lights go back and he handles the title to the ref, then he shows it at first to Rocko, then to Omega Red and finally to Samus Aran, the he raises!

The match officially begins with Omega Red delivering punches to Rocko and Samus, he grabs Samus and irish whips her, but she counters with a Running Neckbreaker! She grabs Omega Red by his neck, to trap him into a Dragon Sleeper, but Rocko attacks Samus with a Clothesline, he grabs Samus in her back and does a Back Drop! Then he tries to stomp on Samus but Omega Red surprises with a Bulldog! Omega grabs Rocko's head and smashes it against the turnbuckle, he beats him down, till Rocko falls sitting on the lower part of the turnbuckle, then Omega Red runs to the other corner, but awaits for him and receives him with a Powerbomb! Then she runs to Rocko and then she tries to make a Mudhole Stomping, but Rocko gets out from there quickly and chops Samus there! Then he runs to her to make the Wallaby Splash! He does another one! He does another one! But Omega Red grabs Rocko from behind and tries to apply a Sleeper! But Samus comes out of the turnbuckle and applies the Ice Beam behind him! Samus covers Omega 1...2... Rocko interrupts the count!

"Samus needs to take off Rocko if she wants to win the title!" said Hikage.

"You want Samus to win?!" asked Bumblebee in shock.

"GIRL POWER!" yelled Hikage.

Rocko grabs Samus and nails ner with the DDT! Then he tries to hold her with the Wallaby Deathlock, but Omega Red attacks Rocko with a Back Clothesline, then he puts him in a Vertical Suplex! He now climbs to the turnbuckle as he prepares to attack a stumbling Rocko with a Double Axe Handle! He now focus on Samus who's standing up barely, he grabs her in the Carbonadium Coil Choke! Samus is desperately yelling and trying to not tap, she tries to reach the ropes, but she's in the center of the ring! Samus slowy closes her eyes as loses her consciousness and the ref raises her hand at first, but then Samus recovers and attacks him with a Cutter! She tries to cover Rocko 1...2... Rocko breaks the pin!

Samus desperately, grabs Rocko and puts him in the turnbuckle and grabs Omega as well and puts him over Rocko, then runs towards them and does a Clothesline on them! Both fall to the canvas! Then she grabs Rocko with her legs and does an Hurricarrana! She's about to laid Rocko as she prepares for another Ice Beam, but Rocko counters it and attacks her a Shoulder Breaker! Then he launches her in an Irish Whip and receives her with a Powerslam! Now Rocko grabs Samus in the Wallaby Death Drop! Rocko covers 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner and still CASZ World Champion... Rocko Wallaby!"

"Well, even if Samus didn't win this match, she had a lot to show us!" said Hikage.

"That was an amazing match, these competitors showed us the best from them!"

Samus stands up groggy at first and offer to handshake, Rocko accepts it and raises her hand!

"This is it folks, we had a great night here on BRAWLAPALOOZA!"

"Thank you very much for joining us, i'm Hikage Miyakawa, with Bumblebee, see ya soon in the CASZ... What's going on!"

**(Virtual Insanity by Jamiroquai)**

Elicura Havoc-Readman appears in the entrance ramp and looks at Rocko and Samus Aran from there, then he signals a Cut Throat Taunt to them!

"What's Elicura doing here! He isn't supposed to be plotting against Abel?" asked Hikage in surprise and confussion.

"I ask myself the same question, but i think that we'll learn from this soon" said Bumblebee. "This was Brawlapalooza, good night!"

Rocko and Samus watch Elicura in confusion as the show comes to an end.

* * *

**CASZ Brawlapalooza Results.**

**Mosley Moville defeats Deadpool (Retains CASZ Iron Fist Championship)**

**Hikage Miyakawa defeats Lucy Van Pelt.**

**Ayano Minegishi defeats Haruhi Suzumiya (New CASZ Women's Champion)**

**Yui Hirasawa is eliminated from the Diva Birth and Sari Sumdac and Android 18 have earned a contract with the CASZ. With that, The Diva Birth contest is over.**

**The Full Blooded French wins the 4-Way Elimination Tag Team Match (Retain CASZ Tag Team Championship).**

**Marcelot Chronos debuts.**

**Rorschach defeats Victor (Retains CASZ Olympic Championship)**

**Rocko defeats Samus Aran and Omega Red (Retains CASZ World Championship)**

**Hope you enjoyed it and now, i'll be taking a break from the CASZ and i'll continue it after December, so have a nice day and don't forget to R&R!**


	16. Week 9

**(Revolution by Pennywise plays)**

The CASZ begins live in the Laurgardalsvöllur live from Reykjávik, Iceland, as the fireworks are fired towards the sky as the crowd goes wild in this football stadium!

"WELCOME TO CASZ, WE'RE JUST A HOURS AWAY FROM WHAT IT WAS ONE OF THE MOST GREATEST PPVS IN THE FICTION WRESTLING INDUSTRY, BRAWLAPALOOZA!" shouted Bumblebee.

"We're live in the Laurgardalsvöllur, whoa did i really say that?... Here in Reykjávik, Iceland!" said Hikage. "We had a big PPV sold-out night, in the form of Brawlapalooza!"

"As we start the show, Jean Kazuhiza will have an anouncement regarding his actions against The Elrics at the 4-Way Tag Team Elimination Match!" added Bumblebee.

**(No Chance by Dope plays)**

Onpu Segawa stands a she announces. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Chairman of Cartoon Anime Society Z... Jean Kazuhiza!"

The crowd throws boos at Jean Kazuhiza who just keeps walking through the entrance ramp as he finally arrives to the ring, and he takes a microphone from one of the technicians.

"Many of you, you shall see why of my actions against the Elrics in Brawlapalooza" said Jean while looking at the crowds, what boos him frantically. "My reasons, are something that can't be denied and that's what i tell you for experience. A long time ago, me, like many of you, i was a Fullmetal Alchemist fan, i loved to see Edward getting mad for being treated like a dwarf."

The angry crowd keeps on shouting. "WE WANT THE ELRICS!"

"On those days, i met a girl, which favorite character was Lust. She was beautiful, sweet, but sadly he had a boyfriend, despite that, i had no problems. But when she lacked the respect of one of my friends. I had enough of her and i severed ties with her." explained Jean, while the crowd was booing him more and more. "Then, i encountered her again, and when i told her i wanted to be her friend, she told me that i was boring and she should spent more time with an alchemist rather than someone like me."

Jean sighed before keep on telling his story. "All this, left me psychologically defeated and next year, my psychological condition started getting worse than before, for what i had to pass through sessions of alternative medicine, to get better gradually." Jean made a brief silence before continuing. "After a very long recovering, i tought about it, over and over again, for what i came to this conclusion."

Jean sighed once again. The crowd booed it louder. But then...

"FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST IS THE CAUSE OF ALL OF MY GRIEVANCES!" roared Jean in rage, what it awakened the anger of the audience. "If weren't by that stupid blonde kid and his younger brother, maybe i could have a better life!... But there's more, I DISTRACTED ELRIC WITH THE PA SYSTEM IN SUPERSHOW! IT WAS ME!"

The crowd boos louder to Jean Kazuhiza, who had his skin somewhat reddish for the rage contained during the speech.

"You know something, when Edward asked me when he could received a shot for the CASZ World Championship, i told him that i would evaluate it, and once he left my office, i would think of the experiences i had too, once and once again." said Jean, who was breathing because of his rage. "We had a member of the WildCATs as a World Champion, we had a communist mutant as a World Champion, and now we have a Wallaby who nowadays rolls as our version of Sting as the World Champion!"

The boos go away as these are replace by chants of "YOU SCREWED ELRIC!"

"But if there's something that you should NEVER EVER EVER SEE, it's an Amestrian, a Ishbalan, an alchemist or an homonculi or even a chimera as World Champion, so all you fans of FMA can kiss my ass!"

As Jean was about to walk out of the ring and make his way to backstage...

"That's it? That the reason of why do you screw the Elrics?" asked a familiar voice.

It was Rocko's, the CASZ World Champion, who walks down to the ring as he enters with his title on his right shoulder, while holding in his left hand a microphone.

"So the CASZ founder screws one of the most greatest tag teams in the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse just because of his social failures?" asked Rocko in surprise. "Get up with it man, the fact that anyone else doesn't want to be with you does not give you the right to ruin his or her life for such desicion."

Jean glared at Rocko. The CASZ Chairman doesn't seem to wanting to listen to the World Champion.

"Man, it's true, life isn't pink, that's right. But i shouldn't get worried about the past if i were you, i should learn from those experiences and try your best to live your life!" said Rocko. "If an otaku wants to download anime regardless of the laws made by countries or the closure of certain file sharing sites, he'll do it, like it or not!"

"If a man wants to listen to Metal instead of Rap, it's his tastes, i can say that i don't like it or otherwise, but i won't change his mind!"

"So, Mr. Kazuhiza, if i were you, i should apologize with them, because after all, it's not FMA's fault, nor the Alchemists, nor the Homonculi, and nor Arakawa's! So please, re-think, what you're doing!" said Rocko as he extended his hand expecting a handshake.

Jean looked around to the crowd as he retained his angry look. The crowd started chanting at him "ASSHOLE!"

He sighs in dissapointment, he's about to handshake Rocko, but then he kicks him the gut and pushes him against the turnbuckle and grabs him into the Gookerslam! (Chokeslam from Turnbuckle)

Rocko is on the mat crawling in pain as Jean leans into his microphone as he yells angrily. "YOU! YOU THINK I WILL YIELD TO THAT?! WELL, TONIGHT, THE ELRICS WILL HAVE THEIR LAST CHANCE FOR THE CASZ TAG TEAM TITLES AND IF THEY LOSE... THEY'LL BE FIRED!"

The crowd shouts angrily as they chant louder "ASSHOLE!"

"But don't worry... The Elrics won't get punished alone... YOU'LL DEFENDING YOUR CASZ WORLD TITLE AGAINST RED-DUST... IN A NO-DQ CAGE MATCH!"

"Good Cybertron, no!" groaned Bumblebee. "Kazuhiza has became a tyrannt, it's both unbelievable and unacceptable!"

"He did this just because of his hatred for FMA or anything related with?!" complained Hikage. "So childish and so stupid!"

"We'll now have a match between Hooligan and Omega Red, to determine the N°1 Contender Match for the CASZ World Championship, just after a few minutes!"

**(Promo)**

"I never killed my classmates!" shouted a boyish voice. "I wasn't me!"

The promo goes into static.

**(End of Promo)**

**(Do you smell what the Hooligan is Cookin'? The Rock theme plays)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall... introducing first, from the Lucky Cat District, Japan... Hooligan!"

The crowd goes to cheers as Hooligan walks down looking at the crowd. He stares at the audience raising his left eyebrow. As he enters into the ring and climbs the turnbuckle raising his fist.

"Hooligan is the Di Gi Charat's Champ, and this match, against Omega Red, for the N°1 Contendership for the CASZ World Championship will be the chance to bright on his glory!" said Hikage.

"Well, Hikage. You can feel the electricity in this match!" said Bumblebee. "Omega Red might face this water-freaked man, a loss would be a low blow to his mission the save 'the workers'!"

**(Soviet Union National Anthem plays)**

"And his opponent, currently residing in Hanoi, Vietnam... Omega Red!"

The crowd boos at Omega Red, who walks down insulting them in Russian.

"Tonight, this would be the last chance for Omega Red to race for the CASZ World Championship... he loses... bye bye World Championship!" said Hikage.

"It seems that Ayano has distanced from Omega Red, despite still wrestling for North Korea... it's like there's no Commintern between them after all." commented Bumblebee.

The ring bells as both circle around the ring, then they grab each other and start a chain-grappling battle. Hooligan eventually dominates in a headlock, but Omega pushes him against the turnbuckle and stands up over and he's giving Hooligan a few punches 1...2...3...4...5...6... Hooligan blocks the punching and pushes Omega away. Hooligan stands up in the turnbuckle and goes for a Drop Kick! Omega stands up groggy as Hooligan bounces to the ropes and goes with a Clothesline on Omega's behind. Then he tries to grab the mutant by his neck, Omega rolls up and pokes Hooligan's eyes. The communist mutant grabs the water-made creature and grabs him a German Suplex as he uses such move to pin Hooligan 1...2... Hooligan breaks the pin!

"The communist mutant doesn't seem to give up in this fight!" said Hikage. "Hooligan is very tough!"

"Not to mention that he fought his best against both Rocko and Samus!" added Bumblebee.

Hooligan barely stands up as Omega Red as the latter goes for a Standing Clothesline. Omega Red tries to take down Hooligan with a Carbonadium Coil Choke, but Hooligan reverses it by giving an elbow to Omega's belly, then he runs to the ropes and gives a knee attack. Then he grabs Omega and slams him with a Spinebuster, then he stands up over Omega's body, as he gestures like if he's talking out his elbow pad, then he rushes to the ropes and bounces to the other side, he bounces again and then he delivers his Lucky Cat Elbow! Hooligan covers Omega Red 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner... Hooligan!"

"Hooligan will face Rocko for the CASZ... or Red-Dust, depending on the outcome!" said Hikage.

"The Di Gi Charat's Champ will now have the chance to take the coveted title, and who ever he faces, he'll do it at Crossfire!" added Bumblebee.

"Still, i can't shake off my head the tought of Rocko being punished by Jean Kazuhiza and face Red-Dust to defend his title... and to make things worse, in a No Disqualification Cage Match!" said Hikage in confusion.

"I feel the same, Hikage. Jean has done too bad at Brawlapalooza and we don't know how worse it can get." commented Bumblebee.

**(Backstage)**

D'Eon and Gwizdo are walking down through the halls of the arena as they both walk down with the titles hanging around their shoulders.

"Thanks to Mr. Kazuhiza, D'Eon. We retained our gold! It's good to be in the CASZ's Chairman side." commented Gwizdo while he smirks.

"You said so, dragon hunter. He did good in putting those alchemists away!" joked D'Eon while smiling.

They stopped suddenly as Kamille and Judau stood in their way.

"Are you enjoying those titles?" asked Kamille in sarcasm in anger. "Did Mr. Kazuhiza become your policy insurance?"

"What Kamille is asking you is if you guys actually knew of Jean's conspiration against the Elrics, or just let it go in your way?" asked Judau.

"Look, you guys already had your chance against our belts-" was saying Gwizdo after sighing.

"IT'S NO ABOUT THE TITLES! WHAT MR. KAZUHIZA DID TO THE ELRICS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" yelled Kamille in anger.

"Hey, calm down, you little girl" said D'Eon in mockery.

"YOU CALLED ME A GIRL! I AM A MAN!" yelled in anger Kamille as he lunged on D'eon, and attacked him with a few punches, then he pushes D'Eon against a pile of steel tubes. The other remaining members of the F.B.F. are only staring at the situation. The referees and road-agents arrive quickly as Judau helps them to separate Kamille and D'Eon. Then, as Kamille and Judau leave, Gwizdo confronts Lian-Chu and the other members of the F.B.F.

"Lian-Chu, why didn't you help me and D'Eon?!" asked Gwizdo angrily.

Lian-Chu stared back at Gwizdo. "Because you DESERVE IT!"

Lian-Chu, Asterix and Obelix walked away from Gwizdo and D'Eon. The latter two look at the situation in confusion.

**(Back to the ring)**

**(Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya opening plays)**

Haruhi comes out wearing office clothing. White shirt, black jacket, black short dress, black hose and black heel shoes. Also, she's not wearing her famous orange band, and her hair is loose, rolling down through her back. The crowd boos her ridicously as he walks into the ring with microphone in her hand.

"Last night, i had the disgrace to loss my CASZ Women's Championship, against that lucky turncoat Ayano Minegishi, and not only that... also, i've been harassed by the two new divas in the block!"

The crowd cheers at hearing that, knowing that Haruhi got what they wanted.

"Yeah, you can cheer them if you want! But you know?! I've putting a halt to my wrestling career for the moment! And now before you cheer thinking that i'll be retiring, you're all wrong! I'll be open to any offers that regards my services as a manager!"

"Haruhi... manager?! Is that a joke that i'm supposed to laugh at?" asked Hikage.

"Well, she has done a lot of things on other companies such as the AWF, and she might do more in the XCF and the now-emerging WWL!" commented Bumblebee.

"It's more, i'll be adjusting to your needs, i'll change clothes depending on your tastes, i'll be giving you speeches and massages if you need it and...!"

Haruhi is interrupted by the sound of a car, as in the titantron shows a Lamborgini Countach running through the forests. Then a woman, who's wearing white gothic lolita attire, with black and white stripped hose and red slippers, finally shows her face, she has dark green hair, yellow pupils and eye glases. She whispers "Y.N."

_**Y.N.**_

_**YUI NARUMI**_

**(Edge of The Earth by 30 Seconds To Mars plays)**

A red Lamborgini Countach rolls down into the entrance stage and the lights go red and blue alternatively. Then, Yui Narumi comes out. She's wearing the same clothing in what she appeared in the titantron, she runs towards Haruhi, who gets prepared in a wrestling stance as she prepares to receive Narumi, who strikes her with her Fuel Injector (Gore), then she grabs her and delivers her Narumi-Plex (Perfect-Plex). Then she poses in her turnbuckle and lies in the top as he looks at the crowd, who delightfully cheers her while a few fans takes photos of her.

"She's here! We have another Lucky Star diva!" shouted Hikage Miyakawa.

"Yui Narumi! Her Countach! She's here to stay!" said Bumblebee.

"We'll return, after these commercials!" announced Hikage.

**(Commercial Break)**

"We're back, folks." said Bumblebee. "We're here in Reykjávik, Iceland as you can see, the people here are enjoying the show and Hikage, the Divas Division in the CASZ has got a new competition, and i think we have very solid adquisitions."

"That's right, Bumblebee, and we'll see, a fistful of Diva action right here, right now!" said Hikage.

**(North Korea National Anthem plays)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Making her way to the ring... from Pyongyang, North Korea... the CASZ Women's Champion... Ayano Minegishi!"

Ayano makes her way as she raises her title with his left hand, showing to the fans, who boo her mercilessly.

"Last night, Haruhi lost her title in a unusual way, thanks to recent CASZ adquisitions Sari Sumdac and Android 18!" commented Hikage. "Don't say that Haruhi didn't ask for it!"

"Now Ayano will be facing another of our new adquisitions to the Diva Division... the Rookie Revolution member Chisa Yomoda." added Bumblebee.

Ayano arrives at the ring as she raises her title again.

**(Sanctify by Nine Inch Nails)**

"And now her oponnent... from The Wired, Internet... Chisa Yomoda!"

Chisa walks sternly, wearing her usual school outfit but without the grey coat, her glasses and her ponytail. She's also wearing the Rookie Revolution armband in her right arm. The crowd throws her boos.

"Chisa... she's maybe the most hardcorest Diva in the CASZ, i mean, what Diva does throw herself in a table like she did in Chilean Anarchy?" commented Hikage.

"She's also a danger to our veterans in the CASZ, despite we're only have a few ones. She's showing why she is the kind of girl you'll have to fear!" added Bumblebee.

Before she could climb to the appron, Ayano attacks her with her title, making her fall to the ringside. Ayano gives the title to ref who throws it away from the match as he orders to start the match. Ayano gives a few punches to Chisa, who quickly counters and gives her a kick to gut. Chisa throws Ayano back in the ring as she grabs her by her back and pummels Ayano with a Belly-To-Back Suplex, then she does an Elbow Drop on Ayano's back, then she tries to grab Ayano but Ayano pokes Chisa in her eyes as she attacks her with a Jawbreaker, then she slams her with a Suplex. Then she tries to cover Chisa, using the ropes as leverage 1...2... the ref realizes that and forces Ayano to break the pin!

"Aw! Ayano cheats, can she do any good?" protested Hikage.

"Well, she's annoyed for being a filler character in Lucky Star!" added Bumblebee.

Ayano drags Chisa and tries to make a Single Leg Crab but Chisa reverses it and irish whips Ayano against the turnbuckle and runs towards her with a Clothesline, then she stomps on Ayano and tries to do a Knee Drop, but Ayano quickly stands up and grabs Chisa quickly in a Blonde Bomb! She covers Chisa 1...2... Chisa breaks the pin!

Ayano in frustration argues with the ref as Chisa grabs her and slams her with an Atomic Drop, then she quickly jumps on the turnbuckle and goes for the Flesh Out (Kamikaze Headbutt). Chisa covers Ayano 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner... Chisa Yomoda!"

As Chisa Yomoda raises her left arm victory, Sari Sumdac and Android 18 come from backstage, enter into the ring. They prepare to attack both Ayano and Chisa as 18 tells something to Sari. Then Sari approaches slowly to Ayano, suddenly Android 18 attacks Sari Sumdac from behind, then she climbs the turnbuckle as Sumdac can barely stand, Android 18 attacks her with the Over Castle! The crowd boos Android 18 as she insults them back!

"Oh no!" complained Hikage. "Android 18 turns on Sari! Unexpected!"

"The Divas Division is raging for sure, if it hurted that Jean screwed the alchemists, i don't like what Android 18 has done!"

**(Backstage)**

Lucy is with the Elric Brothers. Elric wasn't happy about what happened last night on Brawlapalooza, while Alphonse is worried as well.

"Edward, you and your brother were screwed last night on Brawlapalooza, as a matter of fact, if you and Al lose tonight's last chance for the CASZ Tag Team Championship... you'll be fired, what can you say about this, i mean, do you think that you'll go against all odds?"

Lucy leans her microphone to Edward, who crosses his arm in annoyance.

"Lucy, it seems that Jean was gone nuts, he screws me just because of a social defeat that he should have forgotten, a long time ago! He screws us for something that we are not guilty of! This is just moronic! Tonight, Gwizdo and D'Eon are going to taste our wrath, they're going to see who are The Elrics!"

Alphonse approaches to the microphone.

"We'll prove Mr. K that he's very wrong!" added Alphonse. Both brothers walk away as Lucy stares back at the camera.

"We'll be back" said Lucy unenthusiastically.

**(Vignette)**

We're seeing a sanctuary where many cherry petals are falling down. A girl with a very long blue hair, wearing a miko attire with purple pants is walking along with a blonde girl with the same attire, only with red pants. Both are walking togheter helding each other's hands.

Then the girls look at the camera as the blue-haired girl spoke first.

"Watashi wa Chikane Himemiya desu." said the blue-haired girl.

"Watashi wa Himeko Kurusugawa desu." said the blonde girl.

"We're the Lunar and Solar Miko respectively, after spending a lot of time together and protecting this world from evil, we felt that it was time to put our abilities in a wrestling ring, we see that it's our relationship that can give more than just showing our affection, we think that we are more than just two potential divas." announced Chikane.

"We'll show our progress to all of you. We'll demostrate that we are to be reckoned with, we'll show, you'll see us soon!" said Himeko.

Chikane grabbed Himeko by her waist as the latter leaned back, then Chikane was leaning towards Himeko's lips, but as they were about to kiss, the vignette cuts back to the arena.

**(Ringside)**

"Whoa! Yuri here?!" shouted Hikage. "Thank god that nobody in the CASZ hired Hiyori Tamura!"

"They're beautiful, but they see that they're willing to put more, when they arrive!" said Bumblebee.

"And now let's go to this match that will decide the fate of Edward and Alphonse!" said Hikage.

**(Robot Rock by Daft Punk)**

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall and it's for the CASZ Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, representing the Full Blooded French... the CASZ Tag Team Champions... D'Eon de Beaumont and Gwizdo!"

The crowd throws big boos at them as they just walk into the ring.

"The F.B.F. as been in a slump after Brawlapalooza, while Gwizdo and D'Eon are enjoying themselves, the other members do not agree for what happened in Brawlapalooza, especially Lian-Chu, who has been one of the most nearest friends that Gwizdo had." described Bumblebee.

"Or maybe the most closest thing to a friend" said Hikage. "Remember that Gwizdo has been a guy who usually puts his economical interests before his friends!"

"The F.B.F. would be in danger of dissolution, but now let's focus on what will be a hell of a match."

**(Melissa by Porno Graffiti)**

"And now their opponents, from Central City, Amestris... Edward and Alphonse... The Elric Brothers!"

The crowd cheers at them as they clash hands with the crowd.

"Tonight it would be the last time that the Elrics step into the CASZ ring. This is it, Contract vs. Title. This is just a glorified tag team match made by Jean Kazuhiza to ensure that the alchemists fail big time on this one!" commented Bumblebee.

"This is just horrible" said Hikage. "They're being privated from those titles and i fear that Jean Kazuhiza might be watching this from backstage."

**(Backstage)**

Jean laughs evily as he's watching it in a TV set with the Sister Mizue Hamasaka and Nozomi. Marcelot Chronos is standing there as he stoically watches.

"Just look at those dumb alchemists, they're going to lose their jobs!" joked Jean as he laughed again.

**(Ringside)**

"Like i said, this is horrible" said Hikage.

The match begins with the Edward rushing towards Gwizdo with a Lou Thesz Press, then she throws him in an Irish Whip as he receives with a Powerslam, then he launches him again as Gwizdo hangs on with the top rope, as he lands safely on the appron. Edward rushes towards Gwizdo as the latter quicky dodges Ed, making him fall down to the ringside. Alphonse tries to interfere, but the ref alts him. D'Eon seizes the chance as he and Gwizdo double team Edward by stomping him, then Gwizdo drags Edward back into the ring as he enters into the ring and Gwizdo makes a Boston Crab on Edward's legs as he extends his hand to the ropes, using them as leverage. The ref takes Gwizdo's arm off the rope as he walks to D'Eon and tags him. D'Eon kisses his fist before attacking Edward with a Fist Drop. Then he grabs Edward from behind and attacks him a Bulldog. Does his famous French Leg Sweep without his sabre! Then he covers Edward 1...2... Edward breaks the pin!

"Come on, Edward!" cheered Hikage. "Fight back!"

D'Eon covers Edward again 1...2... Edward breaks it again! Edward raises up and grabs D'Eon with a Scoop Slam, before running to the ropes and trying to attack with the Automail Clothesline, but D'Eon ducks it. Edward nearly crashes with Alphonse, but succesfully tags him, as Alphonse attacks D'Eon with a Piledriver, then he tries to grab him from behind, but D'Eon slips from Alphonse and tags Gwizdo. Gwizdo enters and attacks Alphonse with a Knee Attack and tries to apply the Dragon Slayer when...

**THIS TITANTRON HAS BEEN HIJACKED BY THE HOUSE OF IZUMI.**

Alucard is seeing holding a cup of blood, while bathing himself in a jacuzzi filled of, obviously, blood.

"Well, so the little greedy guy from Dragon Hunters and the blonde hero of Le Chevalier D'Eon are in a conspiracy with the chilean owner of the CASZ. I'll suck the blood out of all of you tyrannical bastards, and when that happens, The House of Izumi will start reigning with the power of the otaku people and we'll give fun of your lifetime!" said Alucard while smirking devishly.

Gwizdo and D'Eon look confused as they watch on the titantron.

"Hey, Otaku girl, come up here and enjoy the night!" ordered Alucard to Konata.

Konata came out, wearing a long red gown, as she stands before the camera with her back. Then she removes her gown and...

"MY EYES!" screamed Hikage.

"God, every Lucky Star fan must be delighted with this!" groaned Bumblebee.

The scene was cut out from the titantron as Gwizdo went out of his mind for what he saw. Edward runs from behind with the Automail Clothesline as Alphonse seizes this chance to cover Gwizdo 1...2...3!

The crowd cheers in ectasy as Edward and Alphonse take away their titles quickly and run through the audience, who celebrates their victory and renew their stay in the CASZ.

"Here are your winners.. and the new CASZ Tag Team Champions... Edward and Alphonse... The Elrics!"

"The House of Izumi has destroyed the chance of Kazuhiza to assert his domination again!" said Hikage. "But they nearly blinded me with Konata Izumi getting..."

"Thank Cybertron it was cut!" said Bumblebee. "There are children in this building, but thanks also that isn't rated PG, but TV-14!"

**(Backstage)**

Kazuhiza is very angry as he sulks silently. After a few minutes he rants and yells, while Nozomi looks at him worried in sorrow and Mizue just palms her face.

**(Ringside)**

Gwizdo and D'Eon enter into the ring in annoyance as the former just protests for the outcome of the match. Then at the titantron shows Konata and Alucard now together, bathing in blood while Konata just hugs him.

"Alucard-sama, bite my neck." she whispered, then she puts her index finger on Alucard's lips. "After giving a good gift to the F.B.F. of course."

Alucard points upwards as he says "Look."

Gwizdo and D'Eon look up and a cascade of blood falls over them!

"OH MY!" yelled Hikage in both surprise and enjoyment.

"A CASCADE OF BLOOD, OVER GWIZDO AND D'EON, KAZUHIZA IS GOING TO HAVE A BAD NIGHT!" yelled Bumblebee in laughter.

"We will return after these messages, stay tuned!" said Hikage.

**(Commercial Break)**

Jean is on the backstage as he gathers road agents and police officers.

"I want you to search for the House of Izumi, they're asking for trouble. They ruined my chance to screw the Elrics again!" ordered Jean. "I want you to check every corner of this building and make sure that no wrestler interferes in the main event of tonight!"

The road agents and the officers quickly do the work as Jean walks down with the Sister Mizue Hamazaka.

"You'll announce by next week who will the Elrics face." ordered Jean. "What happened tonight, i don't want it to happen again!"

"I know, but a vampire and a otaku girl are too way uneasy to control down!" said Hamazaka. "But does Assurancetourix know something about this?"

"Yeah, but he quitted." said Jean. "He said that he was mad at me for using him as a figurehead rather than being a genuine authority figure."

"I'll make the preparations for the main event!" said Mizue before leaving Jean as the latter thinks worried of what will happen later in the night.

**(Ringside)**

"Folks, tonight the CASZ might be in flames" said Bumblebee. "We want to apologize again with the erratic behaviour of our owner."

"Bumblebee, we don't have to apologize for what our owner has done, it is our owner who must apologize to the fans of the Elrics, who are happy to know that their favorite tag team will be still in the CASZ." said Hikage.

"Let's go the next match!" said Bumblebee.

**(Right To Censor Theme plays)**

"The following contest, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first... from Udrogoth, Western Europe... Dave The Barbarian!"

Dave is received by boos while a portion of the audience chants "RORSCHACH IS GONNA KILL YOU". Dave doesn't seem to be intimitaded at all, then he orders a sound technician to give him a microphone.

"Cut the music!" ordered Dave. "Shame on you people! You chanting the name of certain vigilante, who's famous for slaughtering criminals and saying that he does it for the greater good! A man who promotes violence by spilling blood and and his way of justice! A madman who sees everything in black and white, no greys at all, and he'll deserved what he asked for!"

Dave dropped the microphone as he prepared to face Rorscharch.

**(Dark Orchestal Music plays)**

"And his opponent.. from New York City, New York... The CASZ Olympic Champion... Rorschach!"

The crowd cheers as the masked vigilante walks down the entrance ramp with this CASZ Olympic belt on his waist.

"The insane vigilante has succesfully defended his title against Victor The Schoolbully, now he has to defend his way of life, his lifestyle, against the ultra-censorist Dave." said Hikage.

"Dave will not accept that Rorschach is fighting crime through violence and murder, but there's not fighting without violence, right?" commented Bumblebee.

The match begins with Dave berating Rorschach, then Rorschach replies with a quicky jab and attacks Dave with a few jabs to his chest, then grabs him a Jawbreaker, but before Rorschach could make the move Dave pushes him and attacks him with a Running Neckbreaker, then he grabs Rorschach by the neck and throws in the turnbuckle, he runs with a Shoulder Tackle. Then he does the same again, but Rorscharch dodges it and grabs with a Full Nelson Slam. Then he grabs him with a Snapmare and a Sleeper. Dave breaks the hold, and runs to the ropes and gives Rorschach the Big Boot! Then he covers Rorschach 1...2... Rorschach breaks the pin.

"Rorschach never compromises, that's how he survives in the CASZ." said Hikage.

"But Dave tries to punish him for promoting violence." added Bumblebee.

Rorschach attacks Dave with an Elbow Attack and then he grabs him with an Arm Wrench that ends up with a Whip into the mat, then he does mounts on Dave and punches him, over and over again. Then he stomps on his arm, as then he goes out to the ring and grabs a chair, the ref takes it away from Rorschach and argues with him, then Dave grabs Rorschach in the apron and berates him for trying the to use the chair and grabs him by doing a Suplex back into the ring, then he enters and attacks him with the Udrogoth Plunge. He covers Rorschach 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner... Dave The Barbarian!"

"Dave wins this match, but also, he might be a contender for the Olympic Championship, since he relinquished to Megatron, who left this company." said Hikage.

"Hikage, watch it." warned Bumblebee. "Don't speak that much."

"Aw, come on!" Hikage. "WWE never admits it's mistakes on TV!"

**(Promo)**

_**In a war, there's never a chance that anyone can survive.**_

_**"FOR THE PINT AND THE RUNT THERE'S NO CHANCE IN HELL!"**_

_**There's no chance that anyone can leave unharmed.**_

_**"HE SCREWS FOR SOMETHING THAT WE'RE NOT GUILTY OF!"**_

_**No chance for neither redemption or forgiveness.**_

_**Jean counts quickly 1...2...3 as Gwizdo covers Edward.**_

_**Many chances to be caught in the Crossfire.**_

_**CASZ Presents Crossfire. Coming Soon in PPV.**_

**(Ringside)**

The cage, which it is black and old-style is finally lowered down as the match for the CASZ World Championship is coming.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're about to see what will happen between Red-Dust and Rocko, who will defend the CASZ Championship. I fear that Jean Kazuhiza and the CASZ Commisioner Mizue Hamazaka are hatching something to go in their favor." commented Bumblebee.

"I never tought that Red-Dust would be a good candidate to the CASZ World Championship, after being for a while the CASZ Olympic Champion." commented Hikage.

"Now, Red-Dust might be accompanied by Jean and his thugs." added Bumblebee. "And our dear owner will do anything to avoid anyone to have that title who doesn't comply with his demands."

"The following contest is scheduled it's a No-Disqualification Cage Match and it's for the CASZ World Championship!"

**(Crow Sting Theme plays)**

The lights go out as a few thunder sounds are heard, then Rocko walks down with his black baseball bat.

"Introducing first, from O-Town, USA... the CASZ World Champion... Rocko!"

The crowd cheers at the Sting-like Wallaby who walks with his baseball bat and is guided by the referees to enter into the cage as they have to close it yet after Red-Dust arrives.

"So sad that he has to defend his title in a very-one side match! A glorified match created by a man filled with discord!" protested Hikage.

**(Red-Dust theme plays)**

"And his opponent... the challenger... from Heck, California... accompanied to the ring by the CASZ Chairman Jean Kazuhiza, Commisioner Mizue Hamasaka and Marcelot Chronos... Red-Dust!"

The lights went Red as CASZ's Bizarre One walks down with his pink wig and doing provocative gestures to the camera, until he finally arrives at the cage. The crowd boos at the devil as he just raises his arms in a effeminate way.

"Before this match starts, we'll tell you that the rules of this match, is as it says there's No DQ. But also, it can be won via pinfall, submission or even escaping the cage." explained Bumblebee.

The referees close the cage as the match is about to start.

The match begins with Rocko and Red-Dust staring down as the latter just grops at the Wallaby. Then Rocko wipes of his face and replies Red-Dust with a punch, he grabs Red-Dust and slams him against the turnbuckle and raises over him and starts punching 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Red-Dust falls down as Rocko tries to check him, but then Red-Dust tries a Roll-Up pin 1...2.1... Rocko breaks the pin! Red-Dust gets on his knees and does an uppercut on Rocko, he then grabs Rocko to try a Camel Clutch, but Rocko counters it. Rocko grabs Red-Dust and slams him against one wall, he then runs to the ropes and tries to make a Wallaby Splash, but Red-Dust ducks it, making Rocko crash against the wall. Then Red-Dust grabs Rocko and applies the Curtain Call! Red-Dust covers Rocko 1...2... Rocko breaks the pin!

"Rocko, fight back!" cheered Bumblebee. "Don't let that corporate bastards screw you!"

Then Rocko, grabs Red-Dust and tries attacks him with a few chops and, then Rocko corners Red-Dust in the turnbuckle. Rocko walks to the other corner of the ring as he rushes for the famous Wallaby Splash, then he Red-Dust falls down as Rocko grabs Red-Dust and takes down Red-Dust with the Wallaby Death Drop! Then Rocko sees the top of the cage and decides to climb out!

"Rocko's gonna win! I'll enjoy this!" said Hikage.

Rocko starts climbing slowy, but as he does it, Marcelot Chronos and Jean Kazuhiza walk near where Rocko is climbing out, as he reaches at the top, Jean orders Marcelot to take Rocko down!

Suddenly from the audience, Elicura Havoc-Readman appears and attacks Marcelot Chronos and Kazuhiza, both making a run away from him. He then climbs to the top to supposedly help Rocko, then as Rocko is about to put the first leg out of the cage...

"WHAT IN HELL IS ELICURA DOING ?!" yelled Hikage.

Elicura takes a piece of flash paper and burns it on Rocko's face! Rocko covers his face in pain as Elicura pushes him back into the cage! Then Red-Dust slowly crawls towards Rocko and covers him 1...2...3!

"OH NO! WHY, ELICURA, WHY?!" shouted Hikage.

"THE AMESTRIAN PAPERMASTER SCREWED ROCKO!" yelled Bumblebee in disbelief.

Red-Dust widens his eyes in surprise and happiness as the ref gives him the CASZ World Championship. Elicura smirks as he goes to the inside of the cage and looks at Rocko, then Jean Kazuhiza and Marcelot Chronos enter in too. Red-Dust puts Rocko in the corner as he runs to him and delivers the Shattered Dreams! The crowd boos at the foursome, they're all enraged but for the outcome of this match.

Jean has the microphone as he leans to the already weakened Rocko.

"I'm sorry for you little Wallaby, but it seems that the E.R. is calling you... so your title is no longer yours... YOU CROSSED ME! I CROSSED YOU BACK! SO, ELICURA. WELCOME TO THE HIGH ORDER, WE WILL HELP BRING DIGNITY BACK TO THE WRESTLING INDUSTRY! YOU HELPED US, DO THE ANNOUNCEMENT!"

Elicura takes the microphone as he shouts. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW CASZ WORLD CHAMPION! THE IMAGE OF THE CASZ... RED-DUST!"

The crowd boos at all of them as they throw thrash and a few pieces of food.

"Well, it seems that Drake of UWE was alright along... Elicura Havoc-Readman is a prick... but not any kind of prick... A CORPORATE PRICK!" groaned Hikage.

"I can't believe what he has done!" complained Bumblebee. "If there's something lifts a bit my mood is the fact that Hooligan will face Red-Dust for the title at Crossfire."

"Well, ladies and gentlemen... from a very despicable night we had, i'm Hikage Miyakawa with Bumblebee, thank you very, see you next week."

The show comes to a close as Jean and his High Order are celebrating!

**RESULTS.**

**Hooligan defeats Omega Red (Earns N°1 Contendership for the CASZ World Championship)**

**Chisa Yomoda defeats Ayano Minegishi in a Non-Title Match.**

**The Elrics defeat the Full-Blooded French. (CASZ Tag Team Championship, Title vs. Career)**

**Dave The Barbarian defeats Rorschach in a Non-Title Match.**

**Red-Dust defeats Rocko. (CASZ World Championship).**

**And say hello to the Nü Attitude Era! This is my christmas gift for all of you! Have a nice time and i wish you a New Year, and i hope this one is better than the last one! R&R!**


	17. Week 10

**(Revolution by Pennywise)**

The crowd cheers and goes mad as the CASZ live from the Nuuk Stadium in Nuuk, Greenland. The ring and the entrance are built according to the proportions of such stadium!

"Hello from Nuuk and WELCOME TO CARTOON ANIME SOCIETY Z!" shouted Bumblebee. "I'm your host, Bumblebee along with Hikage Miyakawa!"

"Yeah! Tonight i feel like an Inuit!" said Hikage as she wears an Inuit female dress. "Bumblebee, i've heard in the backstage that our owner, Mr. Kazuhiza, is planning something for The Elrics, who last week won the CASZ Tag Team Championship!"

"Indeed, Hikage, we're about to find out!" said Bumblebee.

**(No Chance by Dope)**

The crowd boos at Jean Kazuhiza, who's entering and wearing corporate clothing and enters into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen... the Chairman of Cartoon Anime Society Z... Mr. Kazuhiza!"

Jean takes a microphone and doesn't seem to be smiling at all. As he glares at the crowds who chant him 'ASSHOLE'.

"Last week, i made myself clear that me, Mr. Kazuhiza, is the autority whom you must respect." said Jean as the crowd boos him. "Last night, we found our representant, the legit image that will represent the Cartoon Anime Society Z, and we found it in the form of Red-Dust. Red-Dust became the CASZ Champion last week after he defeated Rocko."

"Well, he defeated Rocko, but with help of Marcelot Chronos and Elicura Havoc-Readman aka The Corporate Pr-!" was saying Hikage before being interrupted.

"Hikage, it's enough!" said Bumblebee. "But you're right and i can't still believe that Elicura has turned his back on us too."

"Regarding Rocko, well, he questioned my actions for what i've done in Brawlapalooza and i responded by punishing him to face Red-Dust for that title... and believe me, he deserved that match and he deserved losing the title. After that, knowing that he would return to recover the gold, i took the desicion... of suspending him."

The crowd boos louder at Kazuhiza, then it changes to chants that say 'WE WANT ROCKO!'

"But as you can see, i'm not smiling. I'm not happy at all." said Jean. "You want to know why?" he asked to the crowd.

The crowd chants 'ELRIC' as Jean hears it in disbelief.

"The answer, obvioulsy lies on the many mouths of the fans." said Hikage.

"But Jean's cynism goes far than their opinion." commented Bumblebee.

"You guys are very dumb... nah, it's something else...OF COURSE IT IS! THE SHORTY ANGRY ALCHEMIST AND HIS EQUALLY DUMB BLONDE BROTHER WON THE CASZ TAG TEAM TITLES!"

The crowd cheers upon hearing that.

"Tonight, The Elrics will defend their titles against The Morality System!" announced Jean. "And no, tonight their jobs aren't on limbo. I have more for Edward alone."

**(Clown by Korn)**

Victor comes out as he crackles his knuckles as he's about to walk down...

"Woa! Woa! Wait a minute!" halted Jean as Victor's theme stopped. "I know what you want, your rematch against Rorschach... you'll have it, but in a Triple Threat Match, you'll know soon who's the second contender."

Victor smiles as he bows to Jean before saying. "Thank you very much, Mr. K."

After that, Victor leaves to backstage as Jean continues.

"Where i was? Oh, yeah. I have more for Edward Elric, but his brother will also get what he deserves. Let's change now the topic. The main event at Crossfire, it's the CASZ World Championship, between Red-Dust and Hooligan... this match, it will be an innovation in the story of both Fiction Wrestling and the CASZ. They will be facing each other... in THE DOME OF HELL!"

"THE DOME OF HELL!?" said in shock Hikage. "That means we'll have a semi-spherical version of the Hell in a Cell?!"

"If we want to be a unique wrestling organisation, we'll always have to put a step forward!" explained Bumblebee.

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen, a new variation of the Hell in a Cell exists now!" explained Jean. "Now, let's talk about the House of Izumi."

"They not only ruined the chance of getting rid of the Elrics, but also showed their penchant for obscenity... well, let's see what happens when Alucard faces Red-Dust in a Non-Title Match! After all, everyone of you, shall remember one thing... Your ass is gas and i have the fire that can make it explode!"

Jean walks down off the ring, with a wide smile as he walks down.

"Alucard and Soujiro got Jean's attention by spoiling his plans on getting The Elrics out of the CASZ!" commented Hikage. "Something tells me that Alucard will try to put his best cards to came out against the odds."

"Yeah, and knowing him and his alliance with Soujiro, we know that Alucard will do what he can do and that's more than intimidating that paper champ that it's Red-Dust!" said Bumblebee.

**(Promo)**

We see an evening in the beach, as Ayano Minegishi is resting in a hammock. The hammock was tied to two palms. She was listening to a soothing hawaiian music.

Meanwhile, Hooligan, Rocko, The Elrics and Shinji are walking down the beach with surfboards as a few girls look at them. They reply smiling to them.

Haruhi comes in a pink convertible, much to the changrin of a group of boys. Then, Yui Narumi arrives in her Countach, which the boys enjoy and approach her to see her, Haruhi crosses his arms in annoyance.

Victor is beating down a man, as he ends it a group of girls cheer in amazement to approach him. However, the girls pass by Victor, to see Kamille and Shinichiro fighting each other in an arm-wrestling match. Victor gasps in shame and drops his jaw.

A group of people is running away, supposedly from a shark attack. However, Asterix stays as he sees, much to his horror, that Obelix is carrying a dead shark!

**BRAWLAPALOOZA II**

**WILL COME TO THE ALOHA STADIUM NEXT YEAR**

**(Edge of The Earth by 30 Seconds To Mars)**

A silver Lamborgini Countach comes into the entrance ramp as Yui Narumi comes out from it!

"The following contest, is scheduled for one fall! Making her way to the ring... from Kusukabe, Saitama Prefecture, Japan... YUI NARUMI!"

"We have already another Lucky Star character!" groaned Hikage.

"Yeah, it's your show, remember, why do you complain?" asked Bumblebee.

"We have Konata, Kanata, Soujiro, Ayano, myself and now we have Yui Narumi!" replied Hikage. "We need variety... no more Lucky Star characters!"

Yui Narumi is received with cheers from the crowd as she clashes her hands with the crowd. She smiles as she climbs to the appron and then to the turnbuckle and raises both arms and jumps into the inside of the squared circle.

**(North Korea National Anthem plays)**

Ayano Minegishi walks down towards the ring, as she surrounded by boos.

"And her opponent... from Pyongyang, North Korea... The CASZ Women's Champion... AYANO MINEGISHI!"

Ayano insults the people who boos her in Japanese and Korean, then she tells a technician to give her a microphone.

"Lucky Star Character vs. Lucky Star Character, this would be the wet dream of a yuri-maniac!" said Hikage. "Especially if my sister Hinata would be here!"

"Yui Narumi doesn't even know Ayano as she only has met Konata's friends and Nanako Kuroi!" explained Bumblebee. "Let's see what happens."

"Great! I have to face another character from Lucky Star, the anime which i came from!" complained Ayano. "While you were getting the attention of the Narumi/Kuroi shippers, i only received a bit of attention, mainly because i was a filler character!"

The crowd jeers Ayano in that comment.

"Well, that's what you were meant to be, Ayano, a filler character." commented Hikage.

"Aren't you a filler character too, Hikage?" asked Bumblebee.

"NO!" snapped Hikage. "Me and Hinata had our own manga before we would become part of the Lucky Star cast! Man, i wish that Kyoto Animation would have interest on making a Lucky Star spin-off based on us!"

"That's why i left Japan and i deserted to North Korea, they not only gave me more attention that i deserved!" added Ayano. "They gave training, they gave me even a job as a model! And that's why i'm the CASZ Women's Champion today, not like this slut who is always lazing out on her work, she could be easily accused of corruption!"

Yui takes a microphone of her own as she stares at Ayano.

"Let's hear now what Yui has to reply about it." said Bumblebee.

"Well, i remember you, you were one of Konata's classmates, you made yourself a good name here... congratulations! BUT! I have a few news for you, Ayano. I started to dislike this police job, i resigned because of it, but then i got work in a maid cafe, but then, a photographer was interested in me and i accepted, then i started training to become a wrestler! And now i'm here!"

The crowd cheers at Yui.

"But the most important thing is this: If i resigned from the police, it was because i was unhappy there, and after entering through all this, i enjoyed it. Also, i never needed to go to another country, i never forgoten my roots. While what you did, Ayano... it's called SELL-OUT!"

The crowd cheers even more at Yui.

"You SOLD-OUT, because you went to a country where human rights are NOT respected, a country where if you speak against the government you're dead for sure. A country where you can't groom your hair like you want!" commented Yui. "You sacrificed everything, including your freedom, to become what you are... an unlucky communist bitch!"

Ayano turns to the crowd as she glared at it. The crowd cheered at Yui while jeered at Ayano.

"Now, let get this over with!" said Yui as she threw microphone as Ayano did the same. The referee orders the match to begin.

Yui and Ayano grapple each other as Ayano dominates at first, but Yui succesfully reverts it and locks Ayano in a Butterfly Lock, then she pushes Ayano away. Ayano glares even more at Yui as she tries to atack her with a Clothesline, but Yui quickly counts as she traps Ayano's in a Crossface. Ayano grabs a the lower rope, thus forcing Yui to break the hold. Ayano runs towards Yui, who jumps quickly. Ayano rushes to the ropes, bounces and surprises Yui with a Flying Clothesline, Ayano runs to the ropes as she tries a Leg Drop on Yui, she delivers it succesfully as she covers Yui 1...2... Yui breaks the pin!

"Come on, Yui!" cheered Hikage.

"Ayano should try more than a few high risk moves!" commented Bumblebee.

Ayano grabs Yui by her head as she takes her to the turnbuckle and slams her head against the turnbuckle pad and then she puts her at the top of it as she is about to make a Back Superplex, but Yui dumps Ayano onto the mat with an Elbow to her face as she does a Standing Moonsault! Yui covers Ayano 1...2... Ayano breaks the pin!

"What a resiliance!" said Hikage.

Ayano quickly does a School Boy 1...2... Yui breaks it!

"Quick ways doesn't always work!" commented Bumblebee.

Ayano grabs her hair in desesperation and anger, as she thinks of something that can beat Yui, then she goes to another turnbuckle and removes the top of the pad as the ref argues to not do it or she will be disqualified. Yui seizes the situation as she puts herself into the other corner of the ring as Ayano turns to her, Yui rushes towards Ayano and delivers The Fuel Injector (Gore), Yui covers Ayano 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner... YUI NARUMI!"

Ayano takes goes out of the ring and takes her title in anger as she walks to the "backstage". The crowd cheers at Yui meanwhile.

"It doesn't seem good that Ayano takes the title just like that!" said Hikage.

"She has lost two weeks and feels that she must do something to change this!" commented Bumblebee.

Ayano walks through a few homes of Nuuk. Until finding a tent which it says "CASZ Commisioner". Ayano enters through the tent as she finds the Commisioner Mizue Hamazaka writing something in a textbook, over the table. She storms inside the tent as she hammers her hand into the table.

"What's the meaning of this?!" protested Mizue, widening her eyes in surprise.

"I had enough of losing to new Divas like Chisa Yomoda or Yui Narumi! I can't accept being humiliated that way! I don't want to lose again! I want to prove that i am a REAL CHAMPION! THE QUEEN OF QUEENS! I want you to make a Championship Scramble Match at Crossfire, you'll announce the contestants and i'll face them all!" ordered Ayano.

"Okay, you got your match, but next time came in, at least call first before you enter!" ordered back Hamazaka.

"Okay, thank you, Commisioner." said Ayano coldy as she walked out of the tent. Hamasaka just sighed in relief.

"Well, folks, as you can see, because tonight CASZ is being held in an outdoors football arena and because it's not a big venue, we technically we don't have backstage and because of that a few tents have been built in order to help out the situation." said Bumblebee to the audience. "Despite the inconvenience, many of the engineers and the people from Nuuk, decided us to help us all, in even ensambling the titantron."

The camera pans to the fans, who cheer and salute.

"Yeah! That's why i'm wearing these clothes tonight, Bumblebee!" said Hikage. "I feel like in home! But talking about what happened on that tent, we'll have a CASZ Women's Scramble Championship Match at Crossfire, and the contenders will be chosen!"

"Let's go with Lucy." said Bumblebee.

Lucy is standing with Hooligan as she prepares herself to interview him. Both are behind the titantron.

"Hooligan, at Crossfire, you'll have your first shot for the CASZ World Championship against Red-Dust, in the semi-spherical hellish structure known as the Dome of Hell. Now i want your toughts on..."

Lucy is interrupted by Hooligan who halts with his open palm as he can hear the chants of "HOOLEY!" of the crowd in the stadium.

Hooligan inhales as he shouts. "FINALLY... THE HOOLIGAN HAS COME BACK TO NUUK!"

The crowd goes on a frenzy as they cheer madly.

"Last week, Jean Kazuhiza, formerly the Goody Little Two Shoes of the CASZ went to the Dark Side! He did because he hated two of the greatest anime characters of the 2000's, now he allied himself with a big beefy greek monster, Marcelot Chronos, this guy is so big that he doesn't even put a feet on a restaurant, because if he does it, he'll cause an earthquake! Did i mention that once Domon Kasshu has defeated you?"

The crowd cheers at the jokes.

"Then, he was joined by Elicura Havoc-Readman, son of Jean Havoc and Yomiko Readman, he's the product of a guy who loses with women, so he had to end up with a big breasted woman, who results to be a Papermaster, who suffers of a mental disorder, she's always licking papers, she's smart indeed! Why did you join Kazuhiza, Elicura? Angry because of the beating that Broly gave you?!"

"And at last, it's Red-Dust who started all this pain as World Champion, he lost the CASZ Olympic Champioship to Dave The Barbarian, for what i remember! And now he reappears to be supposedly, the new image of the CASZ?! I agree with Vegeta when i say that you'll be the worst champion of the history of fiction wrestling! You're a gay fat devil that you only want to be anything you can because your stupidity and evilness brings you there, every time you are something, you end up being nothing, 'OH HELLO! IT'S ME! I'M RED-DUST AND I CAME HERE TO FUCK YOUR ASS OUT'!"

"When i'll meet you at Crossfire in the Dome of Hell, you'll whine IT'S NOT FAIR, MY ASS HAS BEEN WIPED BY THE HOOLIGAN and when that happens, it's when millions and millions and millions of Hooligan's fans, will laugh at the demise of your reign, IF YOU SMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL L...!

"What The Hooligan...!" said the crowd.

Hooligan raised his eyebrow as he stared with the microphone in hand, before completing "is cookin."

**(Commercial Break)**

**(Promo)**

**"I will show that i'm innocent!"**

**(Ringside)**

**(Japanese National Anthem plays)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Tokyo-3, Japan... "THE JAPANESE PENGUIN" SHINJI IKARI!"

The crowd cheers as Shinji stands in the entrance ramp and raises his arm while smiling towards the crowd, however a portion of the crowd boos him. He's also wearing a black sleveless leather coat with two big white R's.

"Main reason why he's booed? He's now a member of the Rookie Revolution!" said Hikage. "Even if in AWF has another gimmick, he's still a member!"

"Hikage, can we avoid referencing other companies?" asked Bumblebee.

He arrives to the ring as he stands up in the turnbuckle and raises his fist again.

**(Robot Rock by Daft Punk plays)**

"And his opponent... from the Dragon Inn, Parts Unknown... Gwizdo!"

The crowd boos at Gwizdo as he raises the French Flag as the crowd chants them "YOU SCREWED ELRIC!", he taunts the crowd by shouting "Amestris Sucks!" then he enters into the ring and tells a technician to take away the flag.

The bell rings as Gwizdo smirks confidently as he approaches Shinji and tries to shake his hand with him. Shinji responds with a slap on Gwizdo's hand. Gwizdo in anger slaps Shinji. Shinji caresses his cheek before responde to Gwizdo with a punch, then he punches Gwizdo again and puts him in a corner, Gwizdo quickly gets out of the ring, the crowd starts jeering at him. Gwizdo puts his hands on his hips. The ref counts him 1...2... Shinji tries to go out for him, but the ref halts him, and Gwizdo enters into the ring and tries to attack both Shinji and the referee, but both dodge the clothesline as Shinji attacks Gwizdo with a kick to the gut and lifts him in a Vertical Suplex, then he runs to the ropes and goes for a Knee Drop. Shinji climbs up the turnbuckle and surprises Gwizdo with a Drop Kick from the turnbuckle! Shinji covers Gwizdo 1...2... Gwizdo breaks the pin!

"The Japanese Penguin, refuses to hold back!" said Bumblebee.

"I won't support anyone" said Hikage. "Even if Shinji would be a face here, he's a member of the Rookie Revolution! Second, Gwizdo was part of a screwjob!"

Shinji grabs Gwizdo his head, but Gwizdo pokes Shinji's eyes and takes him with a Bulldog, then he stomps on him and applies the Camel Clutch on Shinji, who slowly crawls towards the ropes, after a few minutes of struggling, Shinji grabs the lower rope. Gwizdo refuses to break down the submission, the ref orders him 1...2...3...4...4.5 Gwizdo breaks it, before staring at the ref. Then Gwizdo grabs Shinji by his head and prepares to lay Shinji with the Dragon Slayer! Gwizdo does it and covers Shinji 1...2... Shinji breaks the pin!

Gwizdo protests to the ref as he covers Shinji again 1...2... Shinji breaks the pin! Gwizdo sighs in frustation as he beats Shinji with a few series of punches, then he drags to the center of the ring as he climbs in and goes for a Flying Elbow Drop! Then he climbs up and does it again! Then he's going for a third time when...

"It's Lian-Chu!" said Bumblebee. "Is he really coming to help Gwizdo?"

"I don't think so!" replied Hikage. "After what happened last week on backstage, i don't think that Lian-Chu is in the mood of helping Gwizdo!"

Lian-Chu comes to through the entrance ramp as he walks down the ring, then he stares at Gwizdo, who's about to make a third Flying Elbow Drop. Lian-Chu starts arguing with Gwizdo as he brags that he doesn't need him to defeat Shinji, then Lian-Chu tries to attack Gwizdo but, the ref stops him and tells Lian-Chu to leave, as Shinji slowly starts reganing momentum, Gwizdo in disbelief, decides to give him a Diving Crossbody, but Shinji catches him mid-air and smashes him the Running Powerslam! Shinji covers Gwizdo 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner... Shinji Ikari!"

"Lian-Chu costed Gwizdo the match! It's like it's the beginning of the end of the Full-Blooded French!" said Hikage.

"An alliance is starting to get torn apart!" added Bumblebee.

Gwizdo barely stands up as he glares at Lian-Chu in rage. Both look at each other in a staredown as he says. "You want a war? You got it!"

"You and D'Eon don't deserve the name of the Full-Blooded French!" responded Lian-Chu.

"Then call that boar-eating monster and his short friend to assist at Crossfire!" said Gwizdo as he walked back to the "backstage."

**(Outdoors Backstage)**

Elicura Havoc-Readman is seeing walking down the streets of Nuuk, until she finds Haruhi Suzumiya standing in front of tent as she crosses his arms in boredom.

"Hey, good job and taking on your frustations last week" congratulated Elicura as he approached Haruhi.

"If you want someone to satifisfy your lust, go search other girl!" groaned Haruhi as she walked away.

"I need someone to escort me to the ring, while i reach upwards in the ladder of success, if you help me, maybe i can reward you with something, have in mind that i do belong to the High Order!" said Elicura. "If i win next week's match, then you'll have a reason to be my manager."

Then Haruhi, as she walks away, then she turns to Elicura, as she makes a thumbs up gesture and smirks.

Elicura takes off a cigarrette and starts smoking it. Jean Kazuhiza comes to him as smiles at him.

"Elicura, i have an order for you." said Jean confidently.

"What is it, Mr. K? I was trying to get a manager and maybe a good night comfort." responded Elicura blindly.

"You'll be the guest special enforcer of the CASZ Tag Team Championship match between The Morality System and The Elrics." said Kazuhiza.

"Don't worry, Mr. K, i have planned something for those stupid alchemists." said Elicura as he walks away, smoking his cigarrette.

**(Vignette)**

Chikane and Himeko are practicing fencing with each other. However, they realize that the crowd is seeing them and stop. They remove their masks as they approach to the crowd.

"The Divas Division can wait, we aim for something bigger." said Chikane.

"If Samus won the VGWA Women's Championship, then we can do something like that too!" added Himeko.

"We're the priestesses of this planet, and we'll show to all of you why deserve to be the greatest of all them all!" announced Chikane.

"Chikane-sama... may we take a rest?" asked Himeko as she leaned to Chikane.

"After we train, of course, Himeko-chan." said gently Chikane while she tipped her index finger into Himeko's lips.

Then they put their fencing masks again and kept on training.

**(Ringside)**

**(Wicked Garden by Stone Temple Pilots plays)**

Elicura-Havoc Readman comes a la Randy Orton as he stands up and shining green rain falls down behind him. The crowd boos him louder, that even a portion shouts "CORPORATE PRICK!"

Elicura enters into the ring holding the microphone as he orders. "CUT THE MUSIC!"

"The first question i think you'll have is... 'Why did you help Jean Kazuhiza'?" said rhetorically Elicura. "Well, the answer is easy, but the reasons are many. First, i had enough of being treated like a pussy, the PCUW commentators even treated like Hernan Ortiz's little bro, well, to the PCUW commentators, who the hell you think you are! I'm the son of the UWE legend Jean Havoc and the Diva Papermaster Yomiko Readman. I don't come to the ring everyday to be insulted! I come to wrestle a match! And this is the gratitude that i receive of people like you! I had enough of the red-haired Undertaker wannabe! I also had enough of that beefy red-haired gary-stu that it's Broly!"

Elicura stopped for a while as he sighed.

"And Mr. Kazuhiza came to me to give me the chance, to reclaim what it's mine for right!" added Elicura. "Glory! Something to be remembered! And tonight, it begins!"

**(Right To Censor theme)**

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall and it's for the CASZ Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, the challengers, Dave The Barbarian and Eek The Cat, the Morality System!" announced Onpu.

The crowd receives booing Dave and Eek, who walk ignoring the people and focusing on their match.

"Again, Kazuhiza's maquination's are going to be present in this match!" commented Hikage.

"You and me both" responded Bumblebee. "We both think that!"

"And their opponents, from Central City, Amestris, Western Europe, the CASZ Tag Team Champions... EDWARD AND ALPHONSE... THE ELRICS!"

However, their theme song doesn't play at all, a few seconds pass before Elric comes out angrily and goes to talk with Elicura, who's standing in ringside. Elric takes a microphone of his own.

"Wait a second! Where's Alphonse?" asked Hikage. "I know that Kazuhiza would interfere on this!"

"Where's your brother?!" asked angrily Elicura.

"That's what i should ask you, you son of a failed womanizer and big-breasted papermaster!" yelled Edward. "I know that you and Mr. Kazuhiza are planning something to screw me and Al again!"

"If you're asking for an answer, then take a look." suggested Elicura to Edward as he stared at the titantron. The titantron shows Alphonse lying on the ground, unconscious. Near him, a familiar figure appears.

It was Yoink, who rather than wearing the mountie uniform, he wears a sleveless black SWAT coat and a black cap, but he still retains his teaser.

"Long time no see." said Yoink. "Edward Elric, i do know nothing about alchemy or Amestris, but if you want to know why i just attacked your brother, it's just business, i work now on orders of Jean Kazuhiza, i think you already figure it out."

Then Yoink drags Alphonse into a truck as a distraught and shocked Edward tries to go there.

"Hey! Where are you going? You have a match!" shouted Elicura. "On orders of Jean Kazuhiza, if you leave the match and try to rescue your brother, you and him will not only lose the match and the titles, you'll also lose your jobs!"

Edward sulked in anger as he returned to the ring and rushed against Dave The Barbarian as he attacked him in pent-up anger. The ref officially starts the match.

"Oh, boy" groaned Hikage. "We knew it! We knew that something was to happen!"

He beats down Dave while Eek is standing out in the appron. Edward grabs Dave and attacks with a Body Slam. Then he grabs him with a Sleeper, but Dave reverses with an elbow atack to Edward's face and grabs him to deliver him a Powerbomb. Then he tags Eek, who enters into the ring as he jumps on Edward with a Shoulder Tackle, he grabs Edward and goes for a Back Suplex, but Edward reverses it by punching Eek's head, then he grabs Eek by his waist and slams Eek with a German Suplex! Edward then gets prepared to nail on Eek the Automail Clothesline, but Eek reacts and does a Back Body Drop, thus throwing Edward out of the ring! While the ref retains Eek inside the ring. Elicura seizes the chance and grabs Edward with a Emerald Flowsion! Then he drags Edward back into the ring as Eek grabs a groggy Edward and attacks him with the Super-KEEk! Eek covers Edward 1...2...3!

"Here are your winners and the NEW CASZ TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS... EEK THE CAT AND DAVE THE BARBARIAN... THE MORALITY SYSTEM!"

"Dave and Eek seized the chance to hurt Edward's levels of moral, knowing that Alphonse has been kidnapped by Yoink!" commented Bumblebee in protest.

The crowd throws boos at the new CASZ Tag Team Champions as Dave grabs Edward and pummels him with the Udrogoth Plunge, then Elicura grabs Edward by his hair and climbs the turnbuckle to deliver him The Paperbomb. Then, Elicura announces that he'll do again The Paperbomb, but his time, to the ringside.

"NO, NO! Elric doesn't have to go through this! This is going too far!" complained Hikage.

Elicura is about to do it, but then The True Tears Team and The Tri-Zeta Newtypes come out into the entrance ramp and run down towards the Morality System. While Shinichiro and Miyokichi take down the Morality System, Kamille and Judau run against Elicura and beat him down.

"ENOUGH!" ordered Jean's voice. Jean appeared on the titantron as he ordered again. "STOP IT!"

Everyone on the ring stopped and put their attention the CASZ Chairman.

"People, you really are willing to lose each one of your jobs by interfering on behalf of such piece of crap like a blonde alchemist from Amestris?" asked Jean rhetorically. "You guys are so dumb when it comes to dignity and consciousness, but from now, i'm dead serious. At Crossfire, Edward Elric will be facing... ME!"

The crowd boos at Jean as then it turns to "YOU SUCK DICK! YOU SUCK DICK!"

"About your brother, he'll be facing Marcelot Chronos. And there's one more thing, you better to deliver to me what do you know best, Edward. Even if Alphonse loses, both of you can retain your jobs. But if you lose against me... IT'S ALL OVER FOR YOU AND YOUR BRO! And one more thing and that goes for each and everyone of you... if anyone interferes on behalf of either Edward or Alphonse... YOUR ASSES WILL BE FIRED!"

The crowd throws an avalanche of boos as Jean smiles devishly.

"Good Cybertron!" complained Bumblebee. "Mr. K has gone mad, he can go to hell and i don't even care if he fires me, i don't even care if he doesn't respect my point of view, i'll be never be ashamed when i say that Mr. Kazuhiza has lost his marbles away."

"It's so hurting that Mr. Kazuhiza, will never be a nice guy again!" said Hikage in desbelief.

**(Backstage)**

Rorschach is walking down with his CASZ Olympic Title on his left shoulder as he walks in direction to the ring.

"It's Rorschach! When we return, the vigilante will have a few words with us! Expect us after this messages!" said Bumblebee.

**(Commercial Break)**

**(Dark Orchestal Music plays)**

Rorschach comes out in a ovation as he only stares at the people, he keeps walking towards the ring as he took a microphone and enters into the ring.

"Brawlapalooza, two weeks ago, Greatest Moment. I faced a bully named Victor, famous for humilliating Ren & Stimpy, and even humiliating a fan named Anthony. I defeated him, reminds me of when i was younger, too way dangerous, i succeded." described Rorschach in his monotone voice. "He wants a re-match, he won't have it. Because he'll get something bigger than that, another contender, will grow the expectations."

The crowd cheers at the masked vigilante.

"But, regardless that, i'll come at top, i'll still be the Olympic Champion, i'm sure that at Crossfire, two weeks away, will be the day when Victor and the other contenders begging me, for mercy... and i'll whisper..."

"YES!" yelled a voice.

Rorschach turned to the entrance ramp as he saw Shinji Ikari, coming in his wrestling attire, while being cheered too. He's also wearing a sleveless black leather coat with a pair of white 'R's.

"Bad news for you, Mr. Vigilante, Mr. Black & White, Man who slaughters dogs!" mocked Shinji. "You better polishing that title of yours, because at Crossfire, Victor won't be the only one chasing for that title, you're looking at the former UCW King of Anime Champion! I'm going to chase the that title and break down your soul so i can stand over you and show you that i'm one of the best guys in the CASZ! Not you, not Victor, not anyone! Only me, the Japanese Penguin!" announced Shinji as a portion of the crowd chants "JAPANESE PENGUIN!" while the other chants "RORSCHACH'S GONNA KILL YOU!"

"In other words, i'm am the N°2 Contender at the CASZ Olympic Championship!" announced Shinji. "So you better start polishing that title, because you'll receive a beatdown that will leave your face more horrible than it already is!"

Rorschach not even showing a bit of emotion, leaned to the microphone. "and i'll whisper... NO!"

Rorschach drops the microphone as he walks towards backstage. He passes by Shinji without even looking at him. Shinji just walks down through the audience.

"Triple Threat Match! Victor vs. Shinji Ikari vs. Rorschach!" said Hikage. "A bully, an insane right-winged vigilante and a Rookie Revolutionary at Crossfire!"

**(Seduction by Eminem)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Coming down the aisle, from Planet Zebes, Outer Space... Samus Aran!"

The CASZ crowd cheers as Samus walks down towards the entrance ramp as she enters into the ring and pump fists.

"Go, Samus!" said Hikage. "Show 'em what you got!"

"Even if she lost at Brawlapalooza, i know that she'll be one of the greatests we ever had in this company!" said Bumblebee.

**(Robot Rock by Daft Punk)**

"And her opponent... from Marseille, France... D'Eon de Beaumont!"

The crowd boos D'Eon who simply walks down wearing his original attire. He waves the French Flag as the crowd chants "GRÜNLAND!".

The bell ring as D'Eon stares at Samus, and stares at her for a while, then she grabs her by her neck and tries to kiss her, but Samus slaps him in anger. D'Eon caresses his own cheek before responding to Samus with a punch. Samus counters and punches D'Eon on his face, before holding D'Eon by his neck, D'Eon walks backwards before using the ropes to bounce Samus off, who holds her stance and rushes towards D'Eon, who grabs her and gives Samus a Powerslam! D'Eon covers Samus 1...2... Samus breaks the pin!

"Beat down that chauvinistic frenchman!" shouted Hikage.

"Hikage!" protested Bumblebee.

"He tried to kiss her against her will!" replied Hikage.

Samus holds herself with the middle rope and attacks D'Eon with an elbow, then she runs behind D'Eon and does a bulldog on him, then she grabs by his back as she pummels D'Eon with a Atomic Drop. Then she tries to catch D'Eon on a Camel Clutch, but D'Eon gives her a kick between her legs. Samus sobs herself. Then, D'Eon grabs her with a few mounted punches, however, Samus starts kiping up and looks at D'Eon and punches him, then she irish whips D'Eon and gives him an Ice Beam! She covers D'Eon 1...2... D'Eon puts his leg on a rope and Samus has to take off her pin.

"Equality! Equality!" said Hikage.

D'Eon takes off his sabre off his pant and grabs Samus by her neck in an attempt to give her the French Leg Sweep, despite the warnings of the ref. However, as D'Eon is about to execute it, Asterix and Obelix come out from the crowd as they attack D'Eon. The ref orders to end the match!

"This match has been ended in NO CONTEST!"

Obelix and Asterix keeps on attacking on D'Eon as Samus just walks out of the ring, as she catches her breath.

"Tonight, it's seems to be the end of the Full-Blooded French!" said Hikage. "The screwjob has killed the chemistry between them!"

"No lies to that, Hikage!" said Bumblebee. "It was a question of time, before it would happen!"

"Now, let's go with the representants of The House of Izumi!" said Hikage.

**(Backstage)**

Soujiro and Alucard are looking at the camera as they're about to be interviewed by Hikage and Bumblebee.

"Well, Alucard, you'll have your match against CASZ World Champion Red-Dust in a few minutes away. This match has been ordered by Jean Kazuhiza and you became, besides The Elrics, another headache on Mr. Kazuhiza's plans. What can you say about this?" asked Hikage.

"Little girl, you think that i can care from a very childish human like Mr. K, making tantrum about his failures in real life? I don't, i am convinced that this blue-haired man, my father in law, knows as me, that we're more than a rag-tag weird family like the Dudleys in ECW, we are more than a mere group of otakus and vampires, we're the House of Izumi, we're here to make of fun of whoever who thinks that being autorithary is a good thing, when it's actually a lame thing!" responded Alucard.

"Jean Kazuhiza thinks that you're a menace not only to the High Order itself, but also to the CASZ." said Bumblebee.

"I'll answer that!" said Soujiro. "A menace? Maybe! To The High Order? Sure! To The CASZ? You can bet your shiny yellow ass to that, Bumblebee! The House of Izumi will make sure that the High Order realizes their place when Alucard kicks that fat red gay devil's ass tonight! No way that Mr. K, can stop us! SPHEAL WITH IT!"

"Well, thank you very much, Alucard and Soujiro. Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll have the main event of the evening, Alucard vs. Red-Dust. Up-coming next, after those commercials!"

**(Commercial Break)**

**(Goldust theme plays)**

The red lights cover the arena, as Red-Dust comes out with his red gown and red wig and the CASZ World Championship. The crowd boos him!

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Coming down the aisle, from Heck, California... The CASZ World Champion... Red-Dust!"

"The only thing i could ever expect from Red-Dust, is walking down the ring with his butt! He always does that!" said Hikage.

"Bad things happen, Hikage, even the idiotic ones" said Bumblebee. "But that's no important at all, it's what might happen at Crossfire!"

Red-Dust arrives at the ring and stands in the turnbuckle to wait his opponent.

**(Logos Naki World by Yasushii Ishi)**

"And his opponent... accompanied by Soujiro Izumi... from London, England... Alucard!"

The crowd reacts mixed, tough mostly cheers to Alucard, as Soujiro raises a sign that show the emblem of the House of Izumi.

"The House of Izumi has no theme yet! If you know something that fits their rebellious attitude, don't forget to send us mails, as long isn't Break It Down as there are many DX parodies!" said Bumblebee.

Alucard arrives as he raises his arm, as he enters into the ring and confronts Red-Dust.

The match officially begins as Red-Dust grops Alucard, who punches him and corners Red-Dust in a turnbuckle, the ref stops Alucard, who glares at the ref. Red-Dust walks down off the appron as he walks in the ringside. The ref counts 1...2...3...4... Red-Dust returns to the ring as Alucard grabs him by the neck and puts him in a turnbuckle! Alucard walks down to the other corner of the ring as he rushes towards Red-Dust with a Big Boot! Red-Dust dodges and crawls outside the ring again. But this time, Alucard jumps over the top rope and attacks with with a Standing Plancha! The crowd cheers at the move!

"Whoa! Standing Plancha!" shouted Hikage. "Over the top rope, down to ringside!"

Alucard stomps on Red-Dust while Soujiro oversees the action, the ref orders Soujiro to stay away! Meanwhile, Red-Dust low blows Alucard and puts him back in the ring as he tries to cover Alucard by using the ropes as leverage, but the ref sees this and forces Red-Dust to cover Alucard without even using the ropes. Red-Dust rather than covering Alucard, he does an Elbow Drop on him. Then he tries a second one, but Alucard stands up quickly and confronts Red-Dust. Red-Dust tries to punch Alucard, but he counters and punches back, then he does a Sidewalk Slam on Red-Dust. Then he grabs Red-Dust by the neck and tries a Chokeslam, but Red-Dust reverses it and does the Curtain Call! Red-Dust covers Alucard 1...2... Alucard breaks it!

"Whoa! Try again, but better, Red-Dust!"

Red-Dust, in anger, hits the canvas as rants at the referee. But Alucard raises his upper body and glares at Red-Dust, who runs to the ropes and tries a Running Hip Attack, but Alucard grabs him and does the Cromwell Approbation! Alucard covers Red-Dust 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner... Alucard!"

As Alucard celebrates, Marcelot Chronos runs to the ring and attacks Alucard, thus forcing Soujiro Izumi to interfere, he attacks Marcelot with a chair, but when he does it, Marcelot doesn't sells it and glares at Soujiro, who spits on him as Alucard attacks him, Soujiro joins him. Meanwhile, Red-Dust walks slowly back to the "backstage" as he raises his CASZ World Title...

"Wait a minute! That's Hooligan!" yelled Bumblebee. "And Red-Dust doesn't know it!"

But Hooligan awaits Red-Dust and Water Drops him! on the Entrance Ramp! Then he takes Red-Dust's title and shouts to him! "You're red candy-ass is mine! I'll whip your devil ass over the Di Gi Charat Boulevard!"

"Crossfire, will come to us!" said Hikage. "See ya next week! Oyasumi nasai!"

* * *

**Official Crossfire PPV Match Card (Incomplete, subject to changes).**

**Hooligan vs. Red-Dust in the Dome of Hell Match! (Semi-spherical version of Hell in a Cell for the CASZ World Championship)**

**Jean Kazuhiza vs. Edward Elric (If Edward Elric loses, he and Alphonse will be fired from CASZ and whoever interferes will be fired too)**

**Alphonse Elric vs. Marcelot Chronos. (If anyone interferes, the individual who makes the run-in will be fired)**

**Victor vs. Rorschach vs. Shinji Ikari (Triple Threat Match for the CASZ Olympic Championship)**

**Ayano Minegishi vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? (CASZ Women's Championship Scramble Match)**

**Chikane Himemiya and Himeko Kurusugawa are slated to debut.**

**Well, this is it! After a few bits of laziness and dealing with real-life clichés, i finished it! Please read and review!**


	18. Week 11

**This episode is dedicated to the memory of William Moody aka Paul Bearer, may rest in peace of the most greatest professional wrestling managers.**

_**CASZ Last Two Episodes.**_

_"Last week, i made myself clear that me, Mr. Kazuhiza, is the autority whom you must respect." said Jean Kazuhiza._

_Suddenly from the audience, Elicura Havoc-Readman appears and attacks Marcelot Chronos and Kazuhiza, both making a run away from him. He then climbs to the top to supposedly help Rocko, then as Rocko is about to put the first leg out of the cage..._

_"WHAT IN HELL IS ELICURA DOING?!" yelled Hikage._

_"Regarding Rocko, well, he questioned my actions for what i've done in Brawlapalooza... i took the desicion... of suspending him." said Jean. "But as you can see, i'm not smiling. I'm not happy at all."_

_"Hey, Otaku girl, come up here and enjoy the night!" ordered Alucard to Konata._

_Konata came out, wearing a long red gown, as she stands before the camera with her back. Then she removes her gown and..._

_"MY EYES!" screamed Hikage._

_Edward runs from behind with the Automail Clothesline as Alphonse seizes this chance to cover Gwizdo 1...2...3!_

_"THE SHORTY ANGRY ALCHEMIST AND HIS EQUALLY DUMB BLONDE BROTHER WON THE CASZ TAG TEAM TITLES!" roared Jean in anger._

_"Tonight, The Elrics will defend their titles against The Morality System!" announced Jean._

_The crowd receives booing Dave and Eek, who walk ignoring the people and focusing on their match._

_"Wait a second! Where's Alphonse?" asked Hikage. "I know that Kazuhiza would interfere on this!"_

_"Where's your brother?!" asked angrily Elicura._

_"That's what i should ask you, you son of a failed womanizer and big-breasted papermaster!" yelled Edward. "I know that you and Mr. Kazuhiza are planning something to screw me and Al again!"_

_The titantron shows Alphonse lying on the ground, unconscious. Near him, a familiar figure appears._

_It was Yoink, who rather than wearing the mountie uniform, he wears a sleveless black SWAT coat and a black cap, but he still retains his teaser_.

_Eek grabs a groggy Edward and attacks him with the Super-KEEk! Eek covers Edward 1...2...3!_

_"At Crossfire, Edward Elric will be facing... ME!" announced Jean. "If you lose against me... IT'S ALL OVER FOR YOU AND YOUR BRO! And one more thing and that goes for each and everyone of you... if anyone interferes on behalf of either Edward or Alphonse... YOUR ASSES WILL BE FIRED!"_

**(Revolution by Pennywise plays)**

CASZ goes live at the Blue Cross Arena in Rochester, York. The fireworks explode as usual with the fans holding signs and cheering.

"Konbawa, folks!" greeted Hikage. "We're live in Rochester, New York!"

"We're only 2 weeks away from Crossfire!" said Bumblebee. "We have a new commentator, and his name is..."

A middle-aged man wearing formal attire halted Bumblebee. "I won't let an an Autobot introduce me, my name is Hector Godfrey (Watchmen), Chief-In-Editor of the News Frontierman, and you know that i'm right! I can't believe that i had to left Seymour in charge while i'm here in a commentary table with a yellow Autobot and a japanese girl who loves eat meat!"

"Hey man! We needed a bad guy on our commentary table!" protested Hikage. "So don't complain!"

Bumblebee stopped both Hikage and Hector from arguing as he said. "Okay, let's go with the matches, tonight we'll have a N°1 Contendership Match between True Tears Team and The Tri-Zeta Newtypes. Also, we'll have Elicura's debut match, tonight!"

**(Moville Mysteries theme plays)**

Onpu Segawa stands in the ring as she announces.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Coming down the aisle... from Ouigee Falls, Seattle, Washington... The CASZ Iron Fist Champion... Mosley Moville!"

The crowd cheers at the champion who smirks confidently and runs to the ring raising his title, so the crowd throws photographic flashes while smiling.

**(Soviet Union National Anthem)**

"And his opponent, from Moscow, Russia... Omega Red!"

The crowd boos at Omega Red who just glares at them as a response.

"Lately, Omega Red is having a bad time, mainly due his loss against Hooligan for the N°1 Contendership for the CASZ World Championship." described Hikage.

"Like i care from this guy" commented Hector. "A Soviet doesn't last as a champ, not even 4 works."

"You're supposed to support him." reminded Bumblebee. "It's your new job after all."

"EXCUSE ME?! I have political beliefs!" boasted Hector. "I'm right-wing and you know that i'm right!"

The match begins with Omega Red insulting Moville in Russian language as he tells that his title soon will be his, also through gestures. After Omega turns his back, literally on Moville, the latter attacks him with a Flying Crossbody from behind! Earning a enourmous cheer as Moville drags him into the ring and grabs him from behind and does an Atomic Drop on Omega. Moville races to the ropes and bounces and tries a Bulldog, but Omega pushes him against a turnbuckle and attacks Moville with a series of punches, then he tries to make a submission with the ropes on Moville but the ref halts him so if he does it, Omega will be disqualified. With that, Omega throws Moville to another turnbuckle, Omega goes for a Clothesline, but Moville dodges it and grabs him for an Arm Whip, then he does a Leg Drop on Omega. Moville covers 1...2... Omega breaks it!

"Nice move combination by Mosley!" said Hikage.

"I've seen better moves that what light blue-skinned boy does!" groaned Hector.

Omega grabs Mosley from behind and does a Back Drop, but then does a Sleeper, but Moville breaks it by doing a Jawbreaker, then climbs to the turnbuckle and does a Flying Elbow Drop, but Omega Red dodges it and grabs Moville by doing the Carbonadium Coil Choke! Moville tries to hold on it's best but he's slowly fading out, until...

"Huh, what's that?!" asked Bumblebee.

"It's Deadpool! The Merc With a Mouth!" shouted Hikage.

"Another freak..." groaned Hector.

Deadpool is running from the stage holding a chair, then he's confronted by the ref who tells him to go away from the match, not knowing that Deadpool has slided the chair to Mosley Moville, who grabs it slowly and smashes it on Omega Red's back, then a groggy Omega receives a chair shot from Moville! The ref sees that and disqualifies Moville!

Deadpool then celebrates with Mosley Moville, while holding the CASZ Iron Fist Championship, then Deadpool stares at it with puppy eyes, with a confused Moville. Omega rolls down in pain.

"Well, Deadpool has not forgotten the match in Brawlapalooza, as they want to fight each other for the CASZ Iron Fist Championship again!" commented Bumblebee.

"Hardcore again?!" complained Hector. "That's no wrestling!"

**(Backstage)**

We're in the backstage as we see Shinichiro and Miyokichi in the locker room getting prepared for their match against Kamille and Judau for the N°1 Contender spot for the CASZ Tag Team Championship.

"Shinichiro, tonight is our night, tonight we'll show those Newtypes who should be the challengers to those censorists!" said Miyokichi.

"Yeah, whatever you say." said Shinichiro, somewhat uninterested. "But have in mind that they're not affiliated with Jean Kazuhiza and his corporate thugs!"

"I know that! But still, we must fight to get the spot!" replied Miyokichi.

Then, out from nowhere, Kamille and Judau appear walking down towards Shinichiro and Miyokichi.

"We wanted to say good luck in this match, because only one tag team, will go on to face the Morality System at Crossfire." said Judau to both Shinichiro and Miyokichi.

"We're bound to win this one." said Shinichiro. "You guys are great, but tonight is our night!"

"See you in the ring" replied Kamille. "And guys, may the best tag team win."

Kamille and Judau walk out of the locker room as Shinichiro and Miyokichi were getting prepared their wrestling wear.

"Friends, we'll have a tag team match between those tag teams later on, one of the matches that will determine who will participate in the Women's Championship Scramble Match, we'll have another one, next week, but before we go to the match, we'll go to first commercial break!" announced Bumblebee.

**(Commercial Break)**

"We're back, folks!" announced Bumblebee. "We are about to witness the first match of who will take the two remaining slots to challenge Ayano Minegishi for the Women's Championship!"

Then, the CASZ Commisioner, Sister Mizue Hamazaka walks out as she holds a microphone and glares at a booing audience that seems to trap her in a boo-storm.

"At last, a bit of authority!" said Hector in relief.

"That old hag should fare better in a Magdalene asylum!" complained Hikage.

"Mizue Hamazaka is going to announce something and it must be regarding the Women's Championship Scramble Match!" said Bumblebee.

"Thanks for saying that, Captain Obvious!" responded Hector.

Mizue leans the microphone as she starts. "I demand respect, from people like you, and all i got is a bunch of violent juvenile trash that just enjoys see people beating each other!"

The crowd boos her even more.

"But, nevertherless, that's why i'm here, i'm under Mr. Kazuhiza's order to put my fist over each and everyone of your mouths, so let's get it on." continued Hamazaka. "The three confirmed challengers to Ayano Minegishi's title are... Yui Narumi."

The crowd cheers upon hearing Konata's cousin.

"...Chisa Yomoda..."

The crowd boos upon hearing the Rookie Revolution member.

"... and Samus Aran."

The crowd cheers upon hearing the former VGWA's World Champion.

"The other two challengers, will be determined in two matches, one tonight and one next week." she announced. "One of these matches, will start, right here, right now!"

**(Lucky Star opening theme plays)**

Konata enters jumping, wearing a black and red version of her seifuku and with boots instead of shoes and socks. She dances a bit for the cheering public, who chants the lyrics of the song.

"There's something more annoying that a blue-haired otaku dancing to a group of people who spill more secretions than Jamison Winger?" groaned Hector.

"Yeah, people who groan about people who are to be compared with a never-liked character on Bobby Heenan's show." said Hikage.

"Alucard's wife is here ladies and gentlemen, and i hope Seras Victoria doesn't even come here to the CASZ to reclaim what's legitimately hers!" commented Bumblebee.

**(Transformers Animated plays)**

"And her opponent, from Detroit, Michigan... Sari Sumdac!"

Sari jumps and while waving to the crowds, who surrounds her with cheers.

"A red-haired girl from a cartoon based off a toyline, can this even get any worser?!" groaned again Hector.

"Yeah, at least for right-winged biggots." said Hikage while shrugging.

"Sari is one of the winners of the Diva Birth". said Bumblebee. "Let's see if she can prove that she's a good contender for the Scramble Match!"

The match begins with Sari and Konata handshaking as both start walking around the canvas in circles until both grapple each other and Sari grabs Konata with a Scoop Slam, then she grabs Konata in a Sleeper, but Konata reverses it and attacks Sari with a Cutter. Then she runs to the ropes and does a Bicycle Kick on Sari, then she climbs into the turnbuckle, but Sari realizes that and grabs Konata into a Hurricarrana, then she runs to the ropes and does a Running Senton on Konata, and now she tries to nail the Sumdaction (Stratusfaction), but Konata counters it and traps Sari in a Small Package 1...2... Sari breaks the pin!

"Two divas, only one will go to Crossfire!" said Hikage.

Konata then gets prepared on a corner as she runs to Sari with a Clothesline, but Sari counters it into an Arm Whip, then she does a Leg Drop on Konata and does a Single Crab, but Konata takes the ropes and Sari breaks the hold, then as Sari prepares to give Konata a Dropkick, the latter counters it and prepares to attack Sari with a Spinning Heel Kick, then she gets prepared for the Lucky Factor and delivers it to Sari! Konata covers 1...2... Sari breaks the pin!

"Konata nearly has it, wait a minute...!" was saying Bumblebee...

As Sari gets up, on the entrance ramp, Sister Mizue Hamasaka comes with a group of policemen and orders to enter into the ring, as the referee gets puzzled as well as Konata and Sari, then the policemen proceed to handcuff Konata, who protests in anger.

"What is this?!" groaned Hikage. "This is unaceptable! I don't get this!"

"YEAH, FINALLY SOME JUSTICE!" shouted Hector in joy. "I knew that someone had to put that otaku in her place!"

"It must be another of Kazuhiza's charades, it can't be otherwise!" said Bumblebee. "Let's not forget that The House of Izumi has provoked Kazuhiza a dozen times before."

Then Mizue grabs a microphone and announces "and the winner of this match... Sari Sumdac!"

The ref raises Sari's hand arm, but she snaps it as she doesn't feel it was a good victory, Mizue tries to handshake Sari, but she slaps it as she walks away through the crowd as she's cheered by the fans.

"That's no way to appreciate what Hamasaka has done for Sari, she could be more appreciative!" said Hector.

"She doesn't approve the way she didn't win, Hector." said Bumblebee. "I know how angry Sari is right now, she wanted to win it clean."

"Yeah, and as a Lucky Star character, i feel how bad is going for Konata and i realize how bad is for Sari that she had to win her first match this way."

Meanwhile, Konata is escorted by the policemen through backstage as Soujiro and Alucard confront them.

"Hey, you cowards!" shouted in rage Alucard. "Leave my wife alone and set her free!"

"Sorry, Mr. Alucard, but Konata is under arrest by orders of Mr. Kazuhiza, and he has orders that if you interfere, you might lose your job." said the policemen.

"I'll never forgive you for this!" protested Alucard as Soujiro restrains him as Konata is taken to a police car and she's put down.

"Don't worry for me, Alucard-sama, i'll try to escape!" yelled Konata in despair as the siren of the police car wails out of the arena.

"We'll avenge her, Alucard, we'll have something for Jean later on" said Soujiro to Alucard, trying to help his son-in-law.

**(Vignette)**

_**A kid is covering his face as then the camera turns to red.**_

**(Backstage Interview)**

"We have a new backstage interviewer, his name is Einstone." said Bumblebee. "Einstone, do you hear us?"

A slim caveman with a big nose holds a microphone as he greets. "Yes, i am, i'm Einstone here in backstage, i'm going to conduct my first interview and my first job will be the current CASZ Tag Team Champions, The Morality System!"

Dave The Barbarian and Eek The Cat proceed to appear as usual, wearing the Right To Censor attire.

"Gentlemen, in a few minutes away, your opponents will be determined in a match and they'll face you at Crossfire, it's either the True Tears Team and The Tri-Zeta Newtypes, what can you say about that?"

"Okay, you caveman, let's talk about our possible contenders." said Dave in a unappreciative tone. "Let's start with the Tri-Zeta Newtypes, a blue-haired boy with a girl name, Kamille Bidan and the kid from a space colony named Shangri-La, Judau Ashta. Mobile Suit Gundam is the first show in Japan to be the bastions of violence, blood, war and death on Japanese television. Kamille is always brawling for any reason, he's called a girl, he brawls, he's attacked by others, he brawls, he tries to date a girl, he brawls. Judau Ashta, that kid, while Kamille was in coma because of his battle against Scirocco, Judau tried to steal his Mobile Suit, only to be another recruitee on the A.E.U.G! As usual with the Gundam series, they spill violence, more violence. That's what we are against for!"

Then Eek receives the microphone from Dave. "Now let's go for the True Tears Team. True Tears is an anime drama, that won the title of Best Anime Drama of the 2008. Now i remember a few times when Shinichiro was being accused of being pervert when she was being approached either Hiromi Yuasa or Noe Isurugi, and i remember when the first episode ended with a frozen screen of Noe Isurugi while her dress was being winded up, it was a quasi-pervert crime, so in resume, True Tears is a not an drama, but a brothel!"

Then Dave takes the microphone. "After we defend our titles at Crossfire, you'll realize that we're fighting your own good!"

After that, Dave pushes the microphone to Einstone, who's dumbstruck and insulted by their behaviour, then turns to the camera as he says. "Back to you guys."

"Thanks, Einstone." said Bumblebee. "A rough debut, that is. But now, let's focus on the N°1 Contendership match!"

"Not even one of those teams have a chance against the Morality System, they do support CISPA?" asked Godfrey.

Upon hearing that, Hikage chokes herself on her burger before swallowing it. "You sick man! IBM sucks ass just like you!"

"Enough, guys! Let's go with the match!"

Onpu Segawa stands in the ring as she announces "The following contest is a N°1 Contender Match for the CASZ Tag Team Championship!"

**(Mizu no Hoshi e Ai wo Komete by Hiroko Moriguchi plays)**

Kamille and Judau come out walking down the entrance ramp as the crowd receives them with cheers.

"Introducing first... from the Earth Federation Colonies... Kamille Bidan and Judau Ashta... The Tri-Zeta Newtypes!"

"These so-called 'newtypes' won't have a chance against Dave and Eek!" boasted Godfrey.

"You have two guys that can be better that The Morality System!" said Hikage. "Because they got cunning and quickness!"

"That's right, they have developed sensorial-abilites because of the fact they were born in Earth Colonies." said Bumblebee.

**(Reflectier by Euphonius plays)**

Shinichiro and Miyokichi come out as they run to the ring clashing hands with a crowd who cheers them.

"Their opponents... from Toyama, Japan... Shinichiro Nakagami and Miyokichi Nobuse... The True Tears Team!"

"Not even if those kids win this match, Dave and Eek will obliterate them!" boasted Hector.

"Come on! They have a chance, BEST ANIME DRAMA OF 2008, PERIOD!" said Hikage.

"Two talented tag teams, only one will go to face The Morality System!" said Bumblebee.

The match begins with Kamille and Shinichiro handshaking hands before going in circles as they prepare to grab each other. Kamille dominates at first, but Shinichiro does an Arm Wrench, but Kamille breaks it as he gets on his fighting stance and gives Shinichiro a few fists direct to the face in a combination. However, Shinichiro dodges one and gives Kamille a middle kick on his stomach and subdues him with a few kicks, then he runs to the ropes and gives him a Drop Kick. Then he runs to the ropes and does an Elbow Drop, but Kamille dodges it and grabs Shinichiro into a DDT. Kamille tags on Judau, who enters into the ring and tries to do a La Magistral, the ref covers 1...2... Shinichiro breaks the pin!

"Judau nearly does it!" said Hikage.

Then he attacks a groggy Shinichiro with a Frankensteiner, then he punches him at the face, repeatedly. Then, Judau climbs to the third rope and tries a Flying Elbow, Shinichiro receives him with an Axe Kick to Judau's face! Then he covers Judau 1...2... Judau breaks the pin!

Shinichiro tags Miyokichi, who runs to a barely standing Judau and does a Sunset Flip Bomb! Then he climbs from to the second rope and does an Axe Kick from the Second Rope! Then he tries to do a Suplex, but Judau breaks it and goes for reversing into a chain grapple and does the Twin Mega Cannons! Judau covers Miyokichi 1...2... Miyokichi breaks the pin!

"Nearly, nearly those Newtypes get their ticket!" said Hikage.

"A ticket to go to the hospital!" mocked Hector.

Judau tags Kamille who enters and grabs Miyokichi for a Sleeper, the people start clapping, while a near-drowned Miyokichi tries to recover consciousness, he slowly drags towards Shinichiro, but Kamille realizes that and does a Metal Suit Slam! Kamille covers Miyokichi 1...2...2.9!

"Miyokichi survives a powerful move!" shouted Bumblebee.

Kamille doesn't believe this and grabs Miyokichi again and tries another Metal Suit Slam, but this time, Miyokichi traps Kamille into a Leg Whip, and tags Shinichiro, who enters and attacks Kamille with a few kicks, he then climbs into the turnbuckle as he jumps and does the Trail of Tears! Then, Shinichiro covers Kamille 1...2...3!

"Here are your winners... The True Tears Team!"

Shinichiro and Miyokichi celebrate their victory as Kamille and Judau approach them to handshake.

"That's why i call good sportmanship, it was a great ma- wait a minute!" said Bumblebee.

**(Right To Censor theme plays)**

Eek The Cat and Dave The Barbarian come out clapping while having an sardonic smile at them, and microphones. The crowd receives in boos as Dave takes his microphone, while he and Eek hold their titles on their waists.

"Congratulations, to the winners of this match!" said Dave. "You have signed your sentence, you'll be punished at Crossfire! You'll fall down! We're the prime example of a great tag team! Censored and respectful! You won't touch these titles, that had been won with dignity and prestige, and while you drop your 'True Tears' while you cry... i'll be laughing my heart out! Because we are fighting for your own good!"

Dave and Eek walk to backstage as Shinichiro and Miyokichi look at each other.

**(Vignette)**

There is a evening party in a mansion, which Chikane and Himeko appear helding each other's hands, then they look to the camera.

"The Cartoon Anime Society Z need glamour and sexy back." said Himeko smiling.

"...And we can bring it back, don't you think?" asked Chikane to Himeko who looked at each other and walked slowly towards the mansion.

**(Commercial Break)**

"We're back, folks." said Bumblebee. "Now, after the announcement that Hooligan and Red-Dust will battle each other for the CASZ World Championship at Crossfire, that will take place in own version of Hell in a Cell, the Dome of Hell, a semi-spherical steel structure, we have decided to ask both contenders their toughts."

"Yeah, the Red Devil and The Wet One will share with us their pieces of thinking about the Dome of Hell, and of course, with you." said Hikage. "And now let's get to it."

The camera shows Hooligan and Red-Dust staring at the camera in different rooms as they are going to be interviewed the commentators.

"We'll start off with Red-Dust, so tell us, what are your toughts about that you'll face Hooligan to defend your title in, what many fans call in their view, an assisted coup d'etat with Jean Kazuhiza and The High Order?" asked Bumblebee.

"I won legitimately that title, Bumblebee!" responded Red-Dust. "I won it because i was destined to do it, Jean Kazuhiza and his corporate fellows trusted in my abilities so i would take this title from Rocko under Jean's supervision, this title will shine on my waist and i'll be the star of the CASZ!"

"Now, tell us what do you think of the structure, The Dome of Hell" asked Hector Godfrey.

"This Dome, will be our battlefield, i'll be ready for that, we'll have a minutes of violence and when the climax comes, i'll give the proper ending of the battle so everyone will witness the grandeur of this wrestler, this crusader... so Hooligan, don't make it short, make it long, so i can enjoy hurting your body while your suffering will thrill me enough to give you the punishment you deserve for being so brash with me! You'll remember the name... (sighs a la Goldust)... Red-Dust!"

"Now, it's your turn Hooligan." said Hikage.

"Really?! The Hooligan doesn't care if i have to face this devil loser in Hell, North Pole, Gettysburgh, The Death Star or many of the places where the greatest movies have been! The Hooligan just has one thing in mind, taking away the CASZ World Championship by whipping your red syphilic ass against that cold steel in front of the eyes of millions, and millions ,and millions of Hooligan fans, chanting Hooligan's name! Red-Dust, at Crossfire, you'll feel the electricity and you'll reign will end up in flames and to ashes, and you'll remember... the horror... just the horror... the horror of having lost the title... to the Hooligan... IF YOU SMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL WHAT THE HOOLIGAN...!"

He makes a pause, while the crowd chants 'HOOLEY!' over and over again.

"IS COOKING!" completed Hooligan as he leaves the segment.

"That was necessary? Making references to the movies?" complained Hector.

"Let's face it: Hooligan has a better future as an actor rather than Red-Dust." commented Hikage.

"But now, let's go to the following match!" said Bumblebee.

**(Wicked Garden by Stone Temple Pilots plays)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Coming down the aisle, from Central City, Amestris, Western Europe... The Amestrian Papermaster... Elicura Havoc-Readman!"

Elicura comes out a la Randy Orton while green and silver rain falls behind him. The crowd boos him louder.

"This guy is a jerk... i can't believe this guy is conspirating along with Mr. Kazuhiza against The Elrics... it makes me sick." groaned Hikage.

"Come on! This guy made the right thing on betraying Rocko and pledging allegiance to Jean Kazuhiza!" prostested Hector. "He knows what he did!"

"And he doesn't seem to be ashamed or show any piece of remorse." commented Bumblebee. "He'll be facing Rorschach, the CASZ Olympic Champion."

**(Dark Orchestal Music plays)**

"His opponent, from New York City, New York... The CASZ Olympic Champion... Rorscharch!"

"Hector, did we mention that Rorscharch is an avid reader of the New Frontiersman?" asked Bumblebee to Hector.

"A MASKED FREAK READING THE NEW FRONTIERSMAN? DOES NOT COMPUTE!" yelled Hector.

Rorscharch comes out walking down with his CASZ Olympic Championship hanging on his left shoulder, while the crowd receives him with mega cheers, he arrives and enters into the ring and before he could give the CASZ Olympic Championship to the ref, Elicura attacks him!

"What a coward tactic by Elicura!" complained Hikage

"Come on, he's greeting that masked freak, who shouldn't be allowed to read the New Frontiersman!" prostested Hector.

Elicura stomps Rorscharch on a turnbuckle, then he grabs him by his head and punches him several times before Rorscharch punches Elicura on his face, then Rorscharch punches him several times in a boxing combination, then he grabs him and plants a DDT. Rorscharch tries a Camel Clutch on Elicura Havoc Readman, but before he could try the hold, Elicura grabs the rope as the ref orders Rorscharch to break the hold 1..2..3! Rorscharch breaks the hold and grabs Elicura by his waist. He does a Back Body Drop on Elicura. Rorscharch covers Elicura 1...2... Elicura breaks the pin!

"Come on, Elicura, take out that freak!" shouted Hector.

"Rorscharch, kill the traitor, kill the traitor!" yelled Hikage.

Rorscharch then does an Elbow Drop on Elicura, then he grabs him and does Suplex on Elicura, but suddenly Elicura grabs reverses the situation by reversing the Suplex! He then does an European Uppercut on Rorschach, then now does a Samoan Drop on him! He tries to do an Emerald Flowsion on Rorschach but the latter reverses it and pushes Elicura against the referee, who's knocked! Rorschach then does a Justice Street and Elicura taps out! However, the ref's K.O. and can't end the match! Rorschach breaks the hold and checks on the ref, then Elicura takes off a piece of paper and flashes it on Rorschach's face! He then takes Rorschach from the turnbuckle and does the Paperbomb! Elicura covers Rorschach 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner... Elicura Havoc-Readman!"

Elicura celebrates, but Rorschach takes a steel pipe and beats down Elicura with it, until Victor comes from the entrance ramp and attacks Rorschach, then Elicura and Victor beat down Rorschach together, while the bell rings louder so the beating can stop.

"It's Victor!" shouted Bumblebee. "Rorscharch is in a disadvantage situation!"

"I don''t think so, Bumblebee!" said Hikage.

However, Rorschach takes a knuckle and punches both Victor and Elicura with it! This forces both Victor and Elicura to walk out the ring, Rorschach taunts both wrestlers.

But, from under the ring, a dark long-haired girl comes crawling slowy, the girl was only wearing a black swimsuit, but her face was familiar... it was...

"IT'S HARUHI SUZUMIYA!" yelled Hikage in shock.

"What! Are you kidding?! She looks different, she has given her services to Elicura!" said Bumblebee.

"YES! That girl will show that masked freak who''s the boss! Get it on, Haruhi! I won't let masked freaks reading the New Frontiersman!" celebrated Hector.

Haruhi slowly comes behind Rorschach and grabs a piece of tape duct and chokes down Rorschach! Victor and Elicura return and tie Rorschach with tape duct, after doing that, they stomp on Rorschach repeatedly, until the refs and the road agents come out and order them to stop! As they quit the ring, Haruhi embraces Elicura and look at each other, while Victor laughs at Rorschach after the beating he gave him.

"Rorschach won't forget this!" said Hikage. "I don't think that Elicura and Haruhi care, but they have gained a new enemy in the form of Rorschach!"

**(Backstage)**

Gwizdo is walking down through backstage as he tries to search Lian-Chu.

"Lian-Chu!" called out Gwizdo. "Where are you, katana-wielding backstabber?!"

Gwizdo then he finds out into Lian-Chu's room as he hits his hand on the door.

"Open up the door!" yelled Gwizdo. "Open it up!"

Gwizdo sulks in rage as he kicks the door violently, then he tries to search Lian-Chu, he approaches cautiously as he hears a thud.

He quicky turns thinking it would be Lian-Chu. However, he's surprised...

"AAAAGH!"

...by an oncoming Asterix, who attacked him with a Shoulder Tackle, then he's joined by Obelix, who attacks Gwizdo with a chair.

"Be prepared for Crossfire." said Asterix. "We'll kick your ass, just like we do when we fight the ROMANS!"

"You're just as a crazy as those Romans!" remarked Obelix while pointing to his head repeatedly.

Gwizdo groans in pain as he rolls.

**(Interview segment)**

"Hey, guys, this is Lucy." said Lucy in her usually less-than-interested tone. "I'll be interviewing one of the contenders for the CASZ Olympic Championship and Rookie Revolution member, Shinji Ikari."

Shinji is wearing his 'Japanese Penguin' attire and a black sleveless vest with a white 'RR' on it's back.

"Shinji, what do you have in mind for Rorscharch and Victor?"

Lucy leans her microphone to Shinji who glares at her. "Listen to me, you horny girl, and i don't mean horny because of your horns, i think that every guy you meet you end up sleeping with him! You want an answer?!" he groaned while looking at Lucy in contempt. "I don't care if i have to fight an insane vigilante like Rorscharch, who doesn't believe in grey in morality terms, or a red-haired bully like Victor, who's proven more than enough times that he's a weakling by beating Ren and Stimpy fans! I'm sick and tired of being called a wimp, they always say 'Shinji is a crybaby wimp', 'Shinji is a looser', 'Shinji doesn't have any balls'!"

Shinji turns to the camera. "But guess what... those days are gone! I brawled till i nearly put my father Gendo into a coma! Now i'm a member of the Rookie Revolution! I'm the Japanese Penguin... and at Crossfire, i'll be take a peck out of Rorschach and Victor!"

Then, Shinji turns back to Lucy, then he embraces and tries to kiss her, but Lucy slaps Shinji, who just smirks and walks away.

**(Ringside)**

**(No Chance by Dope plays)**

Jean Kazuhiza comes out walking down through the ramp as the a cascade of boos falls upon him. He doesn't bothered however, as he approaches the commentary table.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. K" said Hector Godfrey as he handshaked Jean's hand.

"Thank you, very much, Mr. Godfrey!" responded Jean. "Hey, Hikage, how are you doing?"

Jean tries to extend his hand to Hikage, who only replies with a glare to him.

"She has not forgotten what happened at Brawlapalooza." commented Bumblebee.

"Okay, then, you'll see a proof of the power of the High Order!"

**(Big Boss Man theme plays)**

"The following contest, is scheduled for one fall! Coming down the aisle, representing The High Order, from Yukon, Canada... Yoink!"

"This is the epitome of the law! Yoink will make Hooligan serve hard time!" said Jean.

"Really, i'll forward to see how Hooligan kicks your failed cartoon prospect's ass!" responded Hikage.

Yoink comes out with a serious glare and wearing a black cap and a black sleveless vest, as the crowd jeers him, then he spits on the ground. As he walks near ringside, he hits the steel stair with his teaser, then he enters into the ring as he handles his teaser to the ref.

**(If You Smell... What The Hooligan is Cooking! The Rock theme plays)**

"His opponent, from the Lucky Cat District, Tokyo, Japan... Hooligan!"

Hooligan comes out being received in a sea of cheers. He walks down towards the ring, as he arrives the ring, he does raises his arm in a Rock-fashion style. The cameras flashes everywhere around the audience.

"The Di Gi Charat's Champ... former Iron Fist Champion!" said Bumblebee.

"He's gonna fall at Crossfire! But you can guarantee that i won't lay my hands in this match!" announced Jean.

He climbs the down the turnbuckle and now does the same in the other one.

The match begins with a staredown between Yoink and Hooligan, as they look at each other for a few minutes, Yoink spits at Hooley, who shrughs it at first, but then he gives a Rock Punch, then another, another and he mocks Jean Kazuhiza before punching Yoink! Jean widens his eyes in anger.

"Can you tell us where is Alphonse?" asked Hikage.

"I won't answer that." responded Jean. "Corporate secrets remain secret!"

"Hey, burger-eater, leave Mr. K alone!" scolded Hector to Hikage.

"Edward has not appeared all night long, you know." commented Bumblebee to Jean.

"The dwarf blonde dork is afraid of losing his job. It's obvious!" groaned Jean. "This mistake of a water drop will fall before Red-Dust!"

Yoink is on the ropes as Hooligan does an irish whip, Yoink bounces as Hooligan tries to receive him with a Back Drop, but Yoink kicks him on his face as he strikes him with an uppercut, then he drags Hooligan into the middle rope and tries to choke him 1...2...3...4... Yoink breaks the hold as the ref argues with him, then he does it again 1...2...3...4... Yoink breaks it again as he runs to the ropes, bounces and does a Bronco-Buster like attack on Yoink, then he beats him on the ground with a few punches, then he triest to apply a Boston Crab on Hooligan, but he reverses it! Hooligan climbs to the turnbuckle and does a Flying Dropkick on Hooligan! He covers Yoink 1...2... Yoink breaks the pin!

"That was close!" said Hector. "Yoink, resist! Don't let that water creature defeat you!"

"Yoink refuses to lay out!" commented Bumblebee.

Yoink raises up and does an Elbow Attack on Hooley's face, he bounces into the ropes and tries to do a Clothesline, but Hooley receives him with a Spinebuster! Then he grabs Yoink into the his legs and does the Sharpshooter! Yoink slowly crawls towards the ropes and he grabs the lower rope! The ref orders Hooley to break the hold 1...2...3! Hooley breaks the hold and Yoink quickly eye pokes Hooley! He grabs him with the Carotid Control Technique! Hooley slowly fades out as the ref raises his arm 1... he raises it again 2... he does it again... it stands still! Hooley elbows Yoink into his face and does the Water Drop! Then he stands on Yoink as he gets prepared to do the Lucky Cat Elbow.

"I won't let this happen!" shouted Jean as he walked out of the commentary table, much to Hector's delight and Hikage's anger.

"Not again!" complained Hikage.

Jean Kazuhiza insults from the appron as the ref tells Jean to stay out, suddenly, Red-Dust comes out and kisses Hooligan, who quickly breaks the kiss down and kicks him into the groin and throws him by the third rope! However, he does not realize that Yoink uses a chair on Hooligan and knocks him down cold! Jean gets of the appron as the ref turns his attention on Yoink! Yoink covers 1...2...3!

"Here's your winner... Yoink!"

Yoink takes his teaser as he electrocutates Hooligan with it! Jean enters into the ring as he just laughs at it, while Red-Dust grops at his challenger with rubbing the CASZ World Championship with his butt. Suddenly...

The titantron shows Soujiro and Alucard vandalizing Jean's limo as he yells in anger "THE HOUSE OF IZUMI WILL HAVE THEIR REVENGE!"

"That's what you get for putting Konata Izumi behind bars!" said Bumblebee.

"Those criminals, it's unacepptable! How dare they!" protested Hector.

Jean widens his eyes as he sees in horror what Soujiro his doing the his limo, he yells at Red-Dust and Yoink and orders them to stop them.

However, as Yoink and Red-Dust left! The lights go out!

"MY EYES!" yelled Hikage. "I lost my sight!"

"No, Hikage, you didn't the lights are out!" corrected Bumblebee.

"I hope it's not the Undertaker!" said Hector.

As the lights return, Edward Elric appears behind Jean.

"IT'S EDWARD ELRIC!" shouted Edward Elric. "IT'S EDWARD ELRIC!"

"Mr. K! Watch out, the shorty short is behind you!" called out Hector.

The alchemist gets prepared as Jean slowly turned back and he's received with the Automail Clothesline! Jean is knocked down cold as Edward Elric raises his hand! The crowd enjoys it! Then Hooligan looks at Jean and does the Lucky Cat Elbow, he bounces to the rope and he does it!

"Edward Elric is not a guy who sees a grim fate on his eyes, he's determinated to fight back against our chairman!" said Hikage.

"Mr. K will defeat that runt, he'll make sure that Edward Elric deserves what he's asking for: a beating!" responded Hector.

"Next week is last show, before Crossfire! See you next week!" said Bumblebee.

"Oyasumi nasai!" said Hikage.

Edward and Hooligan celebrate as the show comes to an end.

* * *

**CASZ Match Results.**

**Omega Red defeats Mosley Moville by DQ.**

**Sari Sumdac defeats Konata Izumi by Count-Out.**

**True Tears Team defeats The Tri-Zeta Newtypes (N°1 Contendership Match for the CASZ Tag Team Titles)**

**Elicura Havoc-Readman defeats Rorscharch.**

**Yoink defeats Hooligan.**

* * *

_**CASZ Card for Crossfire. (Subject to changes)**_

_**Mosley Moville vs. Deadpool (CASZ Iron Fist Championship)**_

_**True Tears Team vs. The Morality System (CASZ Tag Team Championship)**_

_**Ayano Minegishi vs. Yui Narumi vs. Chisa Yomoda vs. Samus Aran vs. Sari Sumdac vs. ? (CASZ Women's Championship)**_

_**Marcelot Chronos vs. Alphonse Elric (If anyone interferes on Alphonse's behalf, he/she will be fired)**_

_**Victor vs. Rorscharch vs. Shinji Ikari (CASZ Olympic Championship)**_

_**Chikane and Himeko are slated to debut.**_

_**Red-Dust vs. Hooligan (CASZ World Championship)**_

_**Jean Kazuhiza vs. Edward Elric (if Edward loses, he and Alphonse will be fired from the CASZ, if anyone interferes on Edward's will be fired too in the process)**_

* * *

AT LAST! I FINISHED THE CASZ AFTER MANY THINGS IN REAL LIFE! Anyway, R&R!


End file.
